Shall we Dance?
by ev1l-ch1b1-urd
Summary: How it all ends. The final chapter squared at 30. Thanks for all who read and reviewed, and I hoped you all enjoyed it!
1. The trap

Shall we Dance? A gokusen fanfic. All standard disclaimers apply.

"What is it this time?" He drawled lazily, not even bothering to remove the book from his face, as she loomed over him that particular afternoon.

This obviously wasn't school related. he could almost imagine her fidgeting, trying to figure out a way to tell him what she wanted. If this was some random thing, she would've told him already.  
He could almost feel her determination gathering.

Any moment now.

"I want you to teach me how to act on a date."

Oh. So that's what it was.

Well...he'd been trying to think of a way to get her to notice him, anyway. This could definitely be the answer.

Of course, he had a pretty good idea what this was about. Since he wasn't particularly enjoying this conversation, might as well make her fidget a bit more.

"This has something to do with that lawyer you like, doesn't it?" He asked, trying to sound bored, keeping a tight rein on the irritation he felt. Finally unable to take the stream of incoherent babble that was her reply, his temper snapped

.  
"Ask someone else." He mentally smacked himself. Great. He might as well accept the hundred years she'd slapped him with.

She stopped at this sudden change in his mood, and stared at him, squinting her eyes as she did. While she expected him to turn her down since she knew it wasn't something that interested him, there was really no reason for him to get all huffy about it.

She tried another tact. Maybe acting all cute and adorable would get to him.

"Demo, the only person I could ask is Fujiyama-sensei..." she whined.

_And I'm kind of afraid of what she might try to teach me,_ was left unsaid, but understood, all the same. He knew her well enough to know what went on in her head, and she knew it.

He gave her a withering look that told her he dearly wanted to strangle her.

"That's not my problem." He replied, obviously annoyed. Hell, he'd snapped at her already. What more of a difference would this make? He moved the book a little so he could see her expression at his refusal. He could almost see the wheels turning, as she thought of a way to get him to say yes. He snorted softly in disgust, then put the book back the way it was.

Really. Why help those two along? The lawyer was obviously making his move; why else would he suddenly ask her out? The way it was going, she didn't really need his help.  
And to ask _him_, of all people. The woman was SO dense.

"Have you ever seen me go out on a date, much less the formal one you're expecting?" he asked absently, knowing the answer, just wanting to hear her even indirectly acknowledge that she needed him. He felt an intense need to be mollified, right about now.

She squinted her eyes at him a bit more. The sneaky brat. How did he guess? "Do I look stupid? Who else could I ask? You're about the most normal male person I know. Between the two of us, you'd have a better idea of what I should do!" She answered heatedly, giving him an exasperated glare.

He didn't even want to think about what the Young Chief would've done in this situation. Taking a deep breath, he sat up, crossed his legs, and leaned back against the bench. He was playing this game, after all.

"Well...even if I agreed, it wouldn't really work." He began, setting the trap. He saw her eyes light up in interest; her curiosity peaked, while seemingly wary and suspicious. Didn't she even notice how he never seemed to say _no_ to her?

"Why is that?" She asked, eyeing him cautiously.

"Do you realize that giving me that suspicious look might be part of it?" He mentioned in that dry, bored tone of voice he usually took with her. "For one thing, in order for us to anticipate the possibilities this 'date' might take, you need to stop looking at me and treating me like your student, and more like a man you would go out with, and possibly be attracted to."

He slowly lifted a heavy eyelid halfway, wondering idly how she'd take the bait. The sun was just about setting, and they were surrounded by a soft orange glow. Her face showed obvious surprise at what he said, though seemingly admitted the validity of his well concealed complaint.

Time to make it more interesting.

Watching her deep in thought, trying to make a decision as to whether she would accept this stipulation or not, He stood up and walked over to her. She barely noticed his presence, until he was standing less than a hand span away. She jumped a little in surprise, with a little nervous squeak, as he lifted her chin, to have her face him.

She met his gaze, unable to look away, her heart slamming hard against her ribcage, hopelessly trying to fight down the panic she felt at his closeness. Her chin tingled where he held it. What was wrong with him? Why did his moods change so drastically? What was he about to do? This was wrong! This was...

_"You need to stop looking at me and treating me like your student...more like a man you would go out with..." _her memory replayed, traitorously. _"...possibly attracted to..."_

His eyes were a murky, mossy dark green, his heavy-lidded eyes only slightly open, as if trying to hide some unnamed emotion he didn't want her to see completely.

Suddenly, her mouth felt dry, and she felt so short of breath. She didn't even feel him let go of her chin. She didn't even notice him take her hand. All she knew was that his face was getting closer...closer...

Seemingly snapping out of it at the last moment, she started babbling "Oi Baka, what are you doing? This is...This is..! (Kyaaaa!)"

She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst...nothing.

Something soft brushed against her fingers. She opened her eyes slowly.

He was holding her hand. Just a little past her chest. He slowly let go.

"Maa." He continued indifferently, as he turned around, grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, sticking his hands in his pockets afterwards. "That's why I said it'll never work."

"YOU!" She hissed, finally regaining her composure, going into her 'devil-mode'. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, HUH?!?!?"

He gave her a backward glance wearing his usual bored expression, and played his hand.

"What? You're not attracted to me, anyway. I was only demonstrating the point." He replied, blandly.

He walked away, leaving her there to think about what he just said. If she was hell-bent on asking him, she'd tell herself it was nothing, and that she could handle it, and the game would continue. With that enormous pride of hers, she'd never admit she felt anything for him, and would prove she was completely in control of her emotions, by accepting his stipulation. He had already given her his unspoken challenge. There was only a month left, before graduation. He wasn't ready to give her up to that Lawyer, Shinohara, just yet.

He smiled inwardly, eager to begin.  
...

That brat was up to something. While he could always tell what she was thinking, curse him, she could only guess what went on in that sneaky little mind of his. Like an unwanted commercial break, there it was again.

_"What? You're not attracted to me, anyway. I was only demonstrating the point."_

_  
_How could he even look at her like that? How could he...how could he...?

"AAAAAARRRRGHH!!!" she shouted in frustration, wanting to feel flesh being hammered by her fists, feeling a barely controllable rage, remembering what she thought he was about to do. That he would dare!!!

Her finger still tingled where his lips had pressed against it. She remembered the look on his face,

standing so close to her...almost as if he...  
_  
"You need to stop looking at me and treating me like your student..."_

She remembered how uncomfortable she suddenly was, with him standing so close...the nervousness she suddenly felt.

_"...more like a man you would go out with..."_

She remembered the way he looked at her. She swallowed involuntarily.

_"...possibly attracted to..."_

This was a completely alien emotion to her. With Shinohara-sensei, she felt warm and fuzzy, and the world seemed like such a happy, positive place. She felt breathless in a giddy sort of way. Contact with him made her feel warm and secure, and protected.

Shin, though...well, Shin was fine, before. With Shin, she felt as if she could talk to him about anything that she felt like, or ask him about how to deal with issues at school. With Shin, she didn't have to act all girly and refined.

With Shin, it didn't matter what mood she was in. She didn't have to pretend. He accepted her as she was. She could just be her usual self, and he was okay with it

.  
_Sure. He took huge chunks of amusement out of it, the jerk. _She thought, sourly.

Earlier, though...it was as if he was a completely different person. She _actually panicked_ at his closeness. The atmosphere felt so dangerous. She couldn't even look away. When he touched her, suddenly, her body seemed to grow several degrees warmer. Her skin tingled, her breath fell short...He was standing so close; he could've kissed her...

He did kiss her. Her hand, at least.

_"__That's why it wouldn't work."_

_  
_Maybe that was it! That whole episode at the rooftop! The reason why Shin acted so strangely. He wanted to check if she could handle what he thought would be the way people who liked each other acted, and the way she reacted, earlier, certainly told him that she couldn't. And that indifferent attitude he reverted back to, afterward...

He was only testing her resolve. And if she couldn't do it, he didn't even want to try. he was just too lazy to be bothered!

Feeling a fresh wave of irritation swamp her, she clenched her fist, her jaw tightening wih resolve.  
It was just _so_ like him to do something like that, too. He even said so, himself!!!

"_What? You're not attracted to me, anyway. I was merely demonstrating the point."_

In that same, irritatingly impersonal way of his!!! It just grated on her nerves even more violently than before.

"I'll show _YOU, _Sawada, Shin." She muttered darkly.


	2. 2 points ahead

3-D's homeroom period was unusually subdued. Looks kept going back and forth from Shin to their homeroom teacher. After the bell rang, Kumiko Yamaguchi gathered her things wordlessly, and proceeded to her next class.

Later on, during their lunch period, they decided to confront Shin on the rooftop.

"Oi, Shin!" Noda asked. Did you and Yankumi fight or sumthin'?"

"Yeah!" Uchi agreed. "What's with those scary looks she been givin' you? Gives me the creeps."

Not as if he didn't expect it. She was definitely pissed. And that look that she was giving him told him she was planning on getting payback.

Getting interesting already.

"And the way you kinda ignored her just made it worse." Kuma added.

"C'mon, Shin. Spill it. We're buddies, right? You know something-no, scratch that. You _DID_ something, didn't you?" Minami asked, giving him a sly smile.

"Don't be stupid, " Noda retorted. "This is _Shin_ we're talking about here."

"Besides, who'd want to do _anything _to _Yankumi_? That's, like-"

Minami clamped a hand over Ucchi's mouth.

"C'mon, Ucchi..." they heard her ask in a deadly voice. "..._WHAT_ were you about to say?"

"We're SORRY!!!" They all yelled, scrambling to their feet, leaving Shin behind.

The corners of her mouth twisted into a smirk, as she turned to look down upon her more-or-less lethargic prey, who was still _blatantly_ ignoring her.

"Oi, Sawada." She said, poking him. "Are you sleeping here, again?"

He took the book off his face, and cringed as the sunlight shone cheerfully on his face.

_I would, if you'd stop bothering me, _he thought.

"What, now?" Shin muttered, darkly. "You gave up yesterday, didn't you?"

She felt a blush creep up her cheeks at the memory of what she _thought_ he'd do, and tried her best not to extinguish him there, and then.

He opened both eyes slightly, squinting due to the sunlight, and looked at her. He saw her smiling at him...innocently.

Suppressing a shiver at the creepy image, he lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you up to?" he asked, trying to keep a 'resigned' voice.

"What you said yesterday...I'll do it." She chirped. Okay then. She might've been planning to get back at him, but so far, she wasn't able to think of something that might work. And if she couldn't get back at him, she was at least going to make him think she was up to something, while working him like a slave, OHOHOHOHOHO!!!!

After yesterday, the brat deserved to sweat it, damn him!

He caught that particularly victorious glint in her eyes, and gave her a sideways glance. He'd have to be careful with her for the next few days.

"So. What are your plans for that day?" He asked idly, not really wanting to hear, but needing the information, in order to plan things correctly.

Gah. He was already getting more and more irritated by the thought of it. And they haven't really begun, yet.

"Plans?" She asked, sweetly. Dammit. That just made him uneasy. She was putting him off-balance with this show she was putting on. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. This was not the time to get unnerved by her queer behavior.

"Like, where are you going, what are you guys going to do..." Truth be told, he _did NOT_ want to know. He was silently thankful though, that his voice seemingly held its bored tone. She definitely hadn't commented on a change in his manner.

"Well..." She began thoughtfully, trying to recall the itinerary she was provided with. "You know that we do have dealings with regular people, and one of the companies we're in business with is celebrating it's 25th year, and Shinohara-sensei was delegated as representative...and since it's during this upcoming summer break, he thought i might enjoy it if I came. During the day is okay, it's just that...it's supposed to be a...there'll be..." she trailed off.

"…a Dance." He supplied, trying to keep himself from smiling. Of course, he had already

anticipated this. If it was any normal date, she wouldn't need to ask him for help, but formal occasions, usually meant that you would be asked to dance.

And since she's infatuated with _that lawyer_, she'd want to get as close as she possibly can.

His family had always been rich, even before his father became the police commissioner. This was nothing new to him. He saw her nod in confirmation.

And not for the first time did he think that while the end result filled him with disgust, the process should be...interesting.

He heard the bell ring. Perfect timing.

"So...school's out of the question. Your place is _definitely _out of the question, unless you're fine with the kumi seeing you. What do you want to do?" he asked, leaving out the most obvious option, so that she, herself, would suggest it, for all the obvious reasons, the first, considering the kind of unwholesome imagination she usually had, she might misconstrue his intentions.

And although his intentions weren't exactly _that_ upfront, they were _definitely not_ as unwholesome as she might think. And the woman _did_ have a tendency to think too much in _that_ direction.

"Tomorrow's a weekend." She answered. "I'll come by in the afternoon." He heard her turn on her heel and walk out to her next class when, seemingly remembering something, she walked back to him.

"Oi Shin. Aren't you even gonna check to see if I'll treat you as a man? Aren't you gonna try something...or are you too chicken?" She said, baiting him.

"Give it up.'man' or not, you'd kick my ass." he answered simply. Ahead 2 points, already.

"Damn straight. Just making sure you remembered." She called back, chuckling softly, as she left him.

Finally alone, he sat up. He played his cards just right. There was no need to rush. There would be time enough to get closer. For now, he needed to be careful.

He touched his lips. He really _did_ want to kiss her the day before. And the look on her face told him she would've let him do it, too.

Of course, when she snapped out of it, he'd be dead meat. He clenched his fists, silently cursing the six-year gap between them.

He stood up and walked to the exit.

_Dammit._ he thought, inwardly. _Had he been her age, that lawyer wouldn't even stand a chance._

………….

Yeah, yeah. I know. No action. Well…we don't want her catching up, just yet! Please stay tuned, and please RnR!!!

Thanks for the current reviews!!! Much appreciated.


	3. An Audience

She plopped down in front of her desk that night, the moment she got home, and pressed her cheek against it. She didn't know how to feel. She'd been psyching herself up to whatever he might do, only to be sorely disappointed.

Did she want him to try something? She definitely thought he would. Sure, she did.

It'd give her reason to pound his arrogant ass, that's for sure...right? Right?

But today was like...everything was back to normal. And for all that, she still couldn't place the reason why she couldn't make up her mind how to feel about it. Wasn't it better, like this? Did she really prefer that _other_ Shin? The one who looked at her in that strange way? The one who made her feel something she couldn't even begin to describe?

Unbidden, an image of his face flashed in her head. From the lazy, indolent way he regarded her, to his lips...and how soft they felt against her knuckles...and why wouldn't they? They were so full, round, and red like cherries.

just luscious. Followed by an image of Shin in a fundoshi, that was almost too much to even bear thinking-that was just a few days ago!!!

Oh Kami. Fujiyama-sensei was rubbing off on her!!!

"Well now, Yamaguchi sensei..." She could almost imagine Fujiyama-sensei whisper, while eyeing her slyly. "...it looks like we have something in common, after all..."

She let out a long, panicked shriek. Kyou-san, Minoru and Tetsu kicked her door down, and was beside her in an instant, asking her what happened.

Like hell, she'd tell them.

She came up with some lame excuse, covered up for it by telling them off for some minor thing, and hit Tetsu and Minoru for good measure, for breaking down her door.

Ooshima Kyoutarou wasn't fooled. Something was going on, and if anyone knew, The Young Master Red Lion would surely be the one to ask. He had never really seen her flustered this way, before.

Then, as if something had clicked, he realized what it was. Only Shinohara-sensei could bring about something like this out of her, but instead of the excited, dreamy look, she seemed guiltily panicked about something...someone? He had to muster all of his willpower not to even smile...  
It couldn't be...could it? Although he had heard of her date with the Sensei, she should look pleased, not guilty. Hmmm...The Red Lion, then?

He smiled smugly. Maybe the fundoshi trick did work.

The next day...

She had just walked past Ooedo's wooden signboard, when she heard a familiar voice call her.

"Oi." she heard him say. She froze where she stood, and slowly turned her head to see the current object of her discomfort, leaning casually against the wall, in a white, long-sleeved shirt over straight-cut, low-rise blue jeans. He was wearing white sneaks. She lifted her gaze to meet his, and drew a sharp intake of breath, as if she had just noticed how handsome and well-dressed he was.

"Yamaguchi." He tried, again. Why was she gawking at him like an idiot? She seemed pretty jumpy, too. He imagined she was surprised to see him, when she said she'd be coming by, but his own nerves were jangling. He didn't want her to catch him off-guard, and he wasn't up to being a nervous wreck, waiting for her to come.

"Shi-Shi-Shin!" He heard her stutter, then seemingly regaining composure, asked him in a more normal voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you a fool?" He asked, in a tepid voice. "Isn't this what guys do on dates?"

"What?" She asked, still recovering. She wanted to smack herself. Really. "Aren't you only supposed to teach me how to dance?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He heard her 'kyaa!' in a small voice, and saw her panicked expression again.

"This," He said, in a low whisper, his hand against her back, his other hand in hers, in typical waltz fashion, "is how close we'll be."

There it was again. That hazy film that clouded his eyes, every now and then. He was looking at her too closely! Too close!!!

She wondered how he could hear her, what with her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"...Are you sure you don't want to get used to me, first?" He asked, softly.

He dearly hoped none of the kumi walked out at this very moment. He dearly hoped she was too emotionally imbalanced to pound him into the ground, that even the fact that he did more or less tell her what kind of mindset she should have about the favor she asked required, would not stop her...not that he wasn't enjoying this close proximity, not that he could blame her for possibly killing him.

He was acting waaaay too bold for his own health.

Also, that was twice, now that she looked alarmed at his closeness. He needed to let her get used to the idea, even like it. He closed his eyes briefly and breathed in deep.  
And so, she was a bit surprised at the softness in his voice, and the look on his face, now.  
It wasn't unsettling. It wasn't impassive, either. It wasn't even that look he gave her when he was amused at the silly things she did. He looked sheepish, if a bit unsure.

"Okay." She squeaked again, even smiling a little, comforted that even _he_ felt something, and not just the usual 'keeping-my-cool-thank you' look that he always had. This look, though...she found it so cute.

Not knowing what to make of that silly grin on her face, he settled to just holding her hand, while they walked.

"So, what's on the agenda, Young Master Red Lion?" She asked him innocently, finally regaining composure, finally getting used to the idea. After all, he _did _warn her what he thought they should be like. And she _did _need to get used to the idea of being so close, if they were going to dance.

So...that was why he told her that she needed to think of her as someone she was possibly dating.

"Will you not call me that?" he said in a gruff voice. She gave him an evil smile. She knew how much he disliked that name.

They continued talking/bickering about what to do that day, and were thusly occupied; they didn't notice they had an audience, after all.

Ooshima Kyoutarou, A hand each, over Minoru and Tetsu's mouth, grinning like a hyena that just had its favorite lunch. Well. Looks like his hunch was right.

_That was some move, though. Y'gotta admit._ He thought, inwardly. After scaring the other two into silence, he decided to follow the two 'lovebirds' .

Hehehehe...this was better than Wife of a Yakuza. No way he was passing this up.  
Young Master Red Lion. Much as the young man hated it, Ooshima Kyoutarou had named him correctly.


	4. Shopping can be dangerous

"You should probably just wear your hair down, and take your glasses off." He mentioned absently, while they walked hand-in-hand. "It'll be harder for people to recognize you."

He turned to give her a suspicious look. "You don't want us to get caught by people from school, do you?"

She stopped abruptly, breaking out in a cold sweat.

_Oh crap. I forgot. If anyone at school recognizes me_...she cringed inwardly.

Not wanting to let go of her hand, he used the other to remove her glasses and her hair stays. Then he realized what she was wearing.

"You might want to think about wearing something else, too." he added, referring to the t-shirt and track pants she wore. "You're supposed to be going out with someone you like."

She was starting to adjust to his indirectly bossy attitude, and although she finally recognized it for what it was, this was one of the reasons she asked him for help in the first place. He always seemed to know the proper way to go about stuff. Then it hit her.

"That's right!" She crowed triumphantly. "Since you're a guy...and you never spare my feelings, anyway...you can help me pick out something Sensei will definitely like!"

Biting back his temper, he realized why she looked the way she did. It was because she was going to see him, not that lawyer. He let go of her hand, abruptly, and put them in his pockets.  
She squinted her eyes at him, at this sudden change.

He counted to 10, willing his irritation away. She did allow him to hold her hand. She didn't kill him for his stupid impulse, earlier. They were going out. She didn't slap him with her age, or another hundred years. Or called him 'kid' or 'brat' or anything gratingly juvenile. In fact, she'd been referring to him as Shin, more and more, recently. He was NOT messing this up.

It was a good move, going out. This way, he can observe her carefully and gauge her responses to a variety of stimulation. As it was, his very proximity did alarm her. Had he waited for her, as originally planned, she might've just been uncomfortable, like the time Minami and the others locked them up in a room. This way, they can get used to each other, little by little, that she wouldn't resist the physical contact too much.

More options. Flexible circumstances. Definitely workable.

But since the most immediate issue was their mismatched, _easily distinguishable_ appearance, their first stop would have to be...a clothing store.

...

He was silently pondering what might look good on her. She really didn't have the curvy type of body, so she needed something that only 'suggested' what she lacked. That was why the schoolgirl outfit was perfect on her.

What he noticed about her was, although she acted like such a macho chick, unlike other tomboyish females, she had no qualms wearing feminine clothing.

She just happened to have awful taste.

They found a store called Vanilla and went in.

After a quick browse through their clothing selection, he handed her a pair of slim jeans that slightly flared at the bottom. It had a black butterflies and flowers embroidered on the left side of the left leg, like a vine that trailed down along the side and bottom corner, in a reverse L. He looked at her sneakers which were brick red. He proceeded to get a small, crisp, short-sleeved blouse that had a stiff ruffled collar, and put a red tank top with a v neck over it, and handed those over, as well.

She looked at him in disbelief. He blatantly ignored the look she gave him, and prodded her into the dressing room.

He felt warmth suffuse his cheeks when he saw her. Apparently, she had a brush on her somewhere, and had brushed her hair, so that it fell straight down to a little past her chest, framing her small, delicate face. The clothes definitely suited her. He gestured to the mirror.  
She looked fantastic. Not too old. Not preteen. Just right. She paid for the clothes, and met him outside. She linked her hand in his, as they walked down the street.

He was mildly surprised. She gave him a triumphant smile.

"Heh. Don't tell me you're falling for my startling good looks." He heard her say. He wondered how she'd take the next thing he said.

"Hai, hai." He answered lazily. She wanted to kick him on the leg. She took back her hand, instead.

Oh, if she only knew the things he did to get her attention.

As they turned the corner, they walked past a bunch of noisy boys. Shin heard them and recognized their voices. He slapped his hand against his forehead. He noticed her stiffen a little, recognizing them as well.

"Hey there, hot momma!" One of them shouted. Dammit, it was Minami.

In a state of panic, he did the first thing that came to mind.

He linked his hand in hers, and ignored them.

"Play along." He muttered, hoping he was right. "They won't think it's us if we're like this. They think I'm allergic to girls."

"What am I, then?" She snapped, venting her panic at him.

"Would you rather they recognized you? They obviously think you're a girl." he shot back.

"Oi, oi." Ucchi commented, watching the retreating 'couple.' "Wasn't that Shin?"

"Nah. can't be." Noda replied, not even bothering to get a second look. "Shin's allergic to girls. 'Cept Yankumi. 'Course he did say he likes her."

"Besides," Minami added, "That broad sure was hot. Nothing like that four-eyed monkey, right Kuma?"

Kuma was stiff with shock. He started to sweat profusely and tried to stutter a reply, failing miserably.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Noda. Kuma seemed to be looking at something, and it was scaring the shit out of him. So they followed the heavy-set boy's line of vision.

They saw a huge, scary, yakuza-looking older man, looming over them, menacingly.

"Urrrraagh!" They heard a scary, large, muscular man call out, as he approached them. "Which of you punks did I hear call your homeroom teacher a Four-Eyed Monkey? EH?!?!?!"

The four boys cowered in fear. Ooshima Kyoutarou gave them a feral grin.

Ucchi wanted to ask how the man knew Yankumi was their homeroom teacher, specifically, but kept quiet. You did NOT question scary-looking older men.

"You little shits better start respecting your teacher, y'got that?" He warned, walking past them slowly. he gave them a backward glance.

"...cuz I'll be watchin' you." he added.

He continued to walk a little distance from the supposed 'couple,' making sure they didn't see him.

"Is he following them, or what?" Minami asked.

"I-I...don't really wanna know." Kuma finally answered.

"Dude, you don't really think...?" Noda asked, uncertainly.

"That that was Shin and Yankumi?" Ucchi said, finishing Noda's question. "i dunno, but that old guy following those two, sure looks suspicious!"

"Let's follow them, too!" Minami suggested.

"Hell, no! That old guy'll catch us, and God knows what he'll do, when he does!" Noda reasoned.

"Besides, if it really was Shin-chan, he wouldn't want us to follow him." Kuma added.

"Aw, but if that wasn't Yankumi, don't you guys wanna know who it is?" Ucchi asked.  
They were all silent.

"It probably wasn't even Shin to begin with." Minami said, disappointedly.

"Yeah. His girl-allergy is just too serious." Noda added.

"Fine." Ucchi finally conceded. "Yankumi can't possibly look that good, anyway."

Kuma exhaled in obvious relief. They could always ask Shin about it on Monday


	5. Not that kind of relationship

Chapter 3.

They plopped down on the sofa. It had been a long day. She felt so sweaty, she had taken off the red tank top. Shin, on the other hand, unbuttoned his shirt a little bit more. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Thankfully, Shin's apartment had airconditioning.

Still, it was some day. Almost being caught by minami and the others, buying clothes, going to the amusement park...they did so many things that day her feet hurt.

Shin had already taken his shoes off. He got off the sofa and sat on the floor. Hearing a little "mmm" of discomfort from her, he proceeded to take hers off, as well. After taking off her shoes and putting them away with his, he sat back on the floor, and started massaging her feet.

"You're so much trouble." She heard him say to himself, slightly amused.

At first, she gave a little gasp of surprise, at the touch of his soft, warm hands. Since he had his head down, she couldn't really see the look on his face. She wanted to tell him he didn't have to, but somehow, she couldn't.

Although Shin maintained his more, or less indolent mood all day, he was attentive to her. He always had something to grumble about when he fussed...but he kept on it, anyway. And every now and then, she'd catch him with a warm expression on his face, while watching her. And because of they're supposed to be acting like a couple, they were both acting completely out of character, but it felt strangely good.

She didn't have to worry about being his teacher. And since no one recognized her (even the vice principal passed by her without a second glance!), she had finally stopped worrying about what people might think of as a student-teacher relationship.

Okay. So they _did_ have a student-teacher relationship, but it wasn't of _that_ kind…

…although it's supposed to be of that kind…only it was supposed to be pretend…

But if this was what being in a relationship with Shin was like...

_NO! Don't even think about that!!!_ Okay, for now, for the plan to be effective, she _WAS_ supposed to think like that, but...but..

...but...

_She remembered the day at the rooftop when she thought he'd kiss her._

_  
That time he held her suddenly, earlier today._

_  
How nice it felt to hold his warm hands, most of the day._

She suddenly noticed how slowly his hands were moving.

When they were turning her ankle...when he pulled at her toes, or pressed his fingertips against the soles of her feet…

He slowly, lighttly traced a line from her heel to her middle toe with his index finger.

Her head snapped in his direction, and she caught her breath, as she found him staring at her in that strange way, again.

Her mouth, slightly open, felt dry, her breath ragged.

Her heartbeat thundered, and she was having problems breathing.

She felt him absently trace circles on her ankle.

She wanted to look away, but she couldn't, and in fact, she seemed to be leaning closer, her hand, seemingly having a will of its own, clutching the lapel of his open shirt.

She caught his scent as she tried to take a deep breath.

"Oi, baka." She heard him say, their noses an inch away from touching. "What are you doing?"

_What was he doing? She was about to kiss him, and he...Did he really just stop her from kissing him?_ Of course he did. She wasn't drunk, she was just tired. It wasn't a good enough excuse for her to tell herself, and she'd be awkward with him, because of it. He wanted to play this out for as much as he can, for as long as he could.

He didn't want to lose her this way.

"Eh? Ah...anou...ehehehe...I...thought I saw a big, red ant on your forehead, and since you've not given back my glasses, i thought I'd lean in and get a good look to be sure...hehe..." She answered, nervously.

_What a lame excuse_, they both thought silently, neither one wanting to comment on it for too many reasons.

Oh, Kami. She was going to kiss Sawada Shin. What the hell was happening to her?!?!?! She wanted to smack herself several times.

He was thoroughly disgusted with himself. Really. To feel that way, over a pair of feet.  
It just threw him off-balance. He never expected them to look so...graceful. Ox of a woman like her having feet like that was just...wrong. Like seeing a cow with glass slippers on.

He was having problems keeping a straight face.

"What?" she demanded. "What's so funny."

"Nothing." he answered vaguely. Which she found really obnoxious.

"There's nothing wrong with my feet, you jerk!" She snapped.

"I never said there was!" He replied, amusedly surprised at her outburst.

"Your face is implying...SOMETHING!" she shot back.

He stayed oddly quiet.

"SA-WA-DA...!!!" She warned, in a low voice.She was on devil-mode. And he had the utter nerve to chuckle in her presence. He must die.

(What Shin wanted to say: "if you had an image of a cow wearing glass slippers, hovering over you in a fit of temper, you'd laugh, too."

But because he wanted to live, he kept quiet... although he couldn't quite keep a straight face and was already resigned to the idea that he would most likely pay for it.)

An hour later, both of them relatively rested, Shin offered to take her home, silently thankful that he was distracted enough, that the strangeness was somehow diffused by it...although she was a bit hesitant to hold his hand, because of the incident.

They reached the gate.

"Yamaguchi." He murmured, as she was about to go inside.

"M?" She asked. He took out her glasses, and put it on her. She met his gaze.

He wanted to kiss her. Everytime they got close, it was all he thought about. How soft and warm her lips would feel...if they would taste sweet...some people said kisses tasted sweet. He thought it was artistic nonsense. Still, if it was her, he'd want to find out.

He felt someone push him none too gently. With a gasp of surprise, they both fell forward.

There was nothing cute about the way his face was squished against the cold, hard earth. He stood up, and was about to hold a hand out to her when he heard her favorite yakuza catchphrase, as she chased a decidedly suspicious-looking Ooshima Kyoutaro inside the house.

"Kyou-saaaaaaaan!!! I'll let you taste this till you're sick of it!!!!!!" He heard her scream.

He couldn't even get angry at the interfering old man. Maa. She'd pay The Young Chief back, including his share anyway.

He was in a good mood, as he walked home.

Today was probably one of the best days he's had so far.

Not a bad way to start.


	6. It can't be healthy

He woke up the next morning and found an envelope beneath his door. He opened it, to find...an invitation. He took out the small note attached.

It was from his father. He would not be able to attend the event the invitation was for, because he had an important meeting that night, and wanted Shin to represent him, instead-without the red tint to his hair. Shin understood completely. 

The conditions his father had insisted on, to allow him to return to Shirokin, was that he enter Tokyo University, as well as represent him for functions, every now and then, so that he would get to know the people his father worked with. 

Obviously, his father still had intentions of having his son replace him. 

Well. It seems he had more reason to continue playing. He just got invited to the same function.  
And if he had to dye his hair black, he'd be able to observe her progress with the lawyer, without her readily recognizing him. 

Here was an interesting thought: Did he really want to see her enjoying herself while that man held her? No. Honestly, the idea sickened him. 

But, he was hoping that, by then, instead of that dreamy, wishy-washy face, she'd look a bit...disappointed. That she'd wish it was him, for a change, and not Shinohara. 

That she'd want him. Not someone else.

Besides, it was about time that lawyer got a taste of how it felt like. 

Hearing the woman you want call someone else's name. 

After yesterday, he realized he had to factor the probability of his responses to her. She was definitely affecting him more than she usually did. This was likely due to their proximity to each other. Emotional, physical, psychological factors have been changing rapidly for the past three days. More progress, more tension, limited options.

So, instead of playing cat and mouse in a closed room (wasn't last night a perfect example of how hard it would be to keep playing correctly for an extended period of time, if they were stuck in a room, together?), he had opted for a more flexible setting. (okay. That, and the thought of waiting like a girl, thoroughly disgusted him, nor did he know at the time that waiting for her to knock on his door would put him so out of balance. Their situations were reversed enough, thanks.) 

Not to mention the fact that she _was_ initially suspicious of his motives. She wasn't quite sure if he, Shin, was just yanking her chain to see if he could get lucky with his teacher, or to check her resolve in what she asked for. 

That's why she asked him that question, that day at the rooftop, which was so obviously a trap, to see if he would put on, what she would think of as..._the moves.  
_

Yes. There was a good reason he was so good at math. He found it extremely useful. 

At least, this way, she trusted him more and more. After last night, she might ask herself more interesting questions. Because he played safe enough, she didn't question his motives and just went along, which might not have been the case, had he just waited for her to come by, and spent the day, alone...in close proximity..in his apartment. Anyone would be suspicious of that.

Especially with her totally unwholesome imagination. 

He didn't expect to be turned on by her feet, though. Nor did he expect her to almost kiss him  
Although...thought of the latter had him feeling secretly pleased.

All things considered, today was the last day this week that he could either prod their so-called relationship further, or give her time to re-evaluate herself. They wouldn't have that much time over the week, because of school.

He looked at the invitation. The function was set on the Friday evening, after this coming week's. There was still time.

He _did_ ask the Young Chief to start training him. It was also a good excuse to drop by and see her more often.  
If he was going to make his move...it had to be either on the last day of their alleged "tutorial," or the event itself. This way, he would be able to see the results of the game they now played.

For now, he was going back to bed. He was going to get beat up later. Might as well enjoy his good health for as long as he possibly could. 

_...  
_

She was so tired from yesterday's "date," that it was already 1 in the afternoon, when she woke up. She padded her way downstairs, in search for lunch. As she ate, what happened in Shin's apartment flashed before her.

His open shirt. The look on his face. 

The slow, sexy way he caressed her feet... 

..and she remembered something she'd been hoping to forget. 

She had almosed kissed Sawada Shin!!! And she wasn't drunk or asleep, dreaming of Shinohara-sensei. She was wide awake and lucid, if a bit tired. 

She wanted to kiss Shin. OH. KAMI. 

She flushed a deep red, and shook her head violently, willing away the images, repeating her new mantra consisting of the word "NO!" with severe emphasis, over and over again.  
She needed a workout. She could hear Kyou-san sparring with someone on the yard. She brightened significantly. This was exactly what she needed. 

It was then that she noticed that the "OU!" that answered Kyou-san, although strangely familiar, wasn't Minoru's or Tetsu's. Curious, she walked silently over to them... 

...and saw Shin, clothes clinging to his body, sweating profusely, his hair tied back, sparring with the Young Chief. 

The concentration on his face, the firm set of his jaw made her heart skip a little beat. 

It also amused her to a certain degree, knowing how much he hated losing. 

……

"Ready to give up?" Kyou called out smugly. "You're not afraid the Ojou might see me kicking your ass...are you?" 

The Young Chief saw the younger man's jaw tighten, and his fist clench. Ooooh. Young ones were so easy. He noticed a small figure by the porch, silently watching them. Since the younger man was seething, he decided to prod Shin a bit more...and give the Ojou a good show.  
It just wouldn't be the same if he noticed her now. 

"Saa...Koi!If you're a man, Show This Young Chief, Ooshima Kyoutarou he was wrong to mess with you!" he challenged in a booming voice, muscles rippling, doing macho poses in front of Shin, taunting him in very bad taste. 

He saw the others gather around him and the Young Chief, in obvious adoration, crying openly. 

"ANIKI!!!" they wailed. It just pissed him off more. 

_If I can't beat you, I'm gonna make you bleed, old man...!!! _Shin thought irritably. 

... 

Kyou-san wasn't fighting seriously, but he wasn't taking it easy, either. Considering Shin's condition, she wondered how long they'd been at it. 

Last night's 'almost kiss' traitorously flashed through her mind. And promptly put her in a bad mood. 

_Oooh...Sawada, you're gonna pay!_

Irritation swamping her, she decided to get satisfaction. He might always be borderline proper with her, but he was _always so damn smug!!!_

Kyou-san made a right jab, and at exactly 2 seconds before he should've dodged, she shouted; 

"Oi! It's Fujiyama-sensei, _NAKED!!!"  
_

He didn't even bother looking. She never saw him turn his head, but it still had the desired effect.  
Shin, too stunned at the idiocy of what she had just said, froze, as Kyou-san's fist connected to his face. 

_That Idiot._ He thought darkly, as the older man laughed at him. Now, that dense woman had

actually gotten off the porch and was elbowing him. Ugh. 

Apparently, any nervousness she might've felt with him, due to last night's incident was quickly dispelled by any opportunity for her to gloat. 

"You pervert! So eager to see Fujiyama's naked body, eh?" She asked in that annoyingly smug manner."You act like you don't care, but you slipped long enough to let Kyou-san hit you in the face!" 

Well. Someone entirely _pleased_ with herself. He had a sinking feeling she had more to say. Real talker, this one. 

There were times he wished she'd disappoint him. _Now, would be nice.  
_

Of course, she wouldn't. 

"Hehe...Shiin! To be swayed by such a full, curvy, _sexy _figure...you're no better than Ucchi or Minami, aren't you?" She needled. 

_Of course, she liked digging her own grave, too.  
_

"Oh? You mean you've really accepted that some people will never look at you _that _way?" he replied in complete disinterest. Seeing the indignant expression on her face, at what he said, he lowered his head, an inch from her upturned face. he saw her cheeks slowly turn red, as he heard her swallow. "Do you really think she's my type?" he continued. 

"Ehehehe...ehe...well...sure. Which hot-blooded man could refuse such...uh...magnificence..?" She replied in obvious discomfort. Oh! What the hell was wrong with her!!! Why should she care if he _didn't_ think of her that way? Why should his possible interest in Fujiyama-sensei bother her? 

What the hell was going on?!?!?! 

He watched as her expression changed from discomfort to confusion.

There it was. Asking herself, already. Feeling a bit mollified, he decided to retreat. 

"I see." was all she heard Shin say. The younger man lifted his head then, never breaking eye contact, walking back to a now-sober Kyou-san, who watched and heard the whole exchange. Heh. The two were acting like an old, married couple. 

Shin observed the older man who, not once, made a move to hinder his actions with their Ojou, and seemingly...approved of it.

Well, not really. Although the Young Chief liked him, the reason why he was like that, was because it entertained him. He seemed like the kind of person who prioritized his entertainment when he knew there was no serious harm being done.

And the Young Chief was aware that he would never hurt their Ojou, in any way. And so Kyou-san kept himself entertained, usually at his expense.

Kumiko, however (now, when did he start thinking of her that way?) had already decided to seethe and wish for his slow, painful demise quietly and keep watching...for now.

_Well..._ He thought grimly, returning his attention to the man in front of him.

..._looks like you'll be getting your wish very soon._


	7. a long day ahead

The air was still cool against his skin, as he walked to school. He woke up too early, for someone who was supposed to be physically exhausted the day before. Ugh. That man was really something. He probably escaped her that Saturday evening. It was hard to believe anyone physically assaulted by that ox of a woman would be so healthy, a day after.  
It wasn't as if the Young Chief didn't give him a handicap, but still...

That was one hell of a workout.

But what really bothered him was...

"Oi! Shin!" A whiny male voice called. It was Ucchi. "We've been waiting for ya!"

Here it comes. How should he deal with this?

With a sigh of resignation, he walked over. There was only one way to deal with it.

"So, Shin." Ucchi asked, confidently. "What's with you and Yankumi going out? Was that why you ditched us last Saturday?"

"I was asleep all day. What are you guys talking about?" He replied in disinterest.

"See? I told you it wasn't him!" Noda injected. "Shin's allergic to girls."

"Yeah." Kuma agreed. "Been like that since grade school."

"'Cuz we saw this guy who looked just like you, with this girl, right? So we thought it was you and Yankumi-only it couldn't be, because they were holding hands, and the girl was really cute-then this huge yakuza-looking guy comes out of nowhere and tells us to treat Yankumi good, you know? It was really scary." Minami informed him.

_I knew it._ Shin thought, annoyed. _It doesn't even surprise me._

_  
_"That's why we wanted to ask if it was you. I mean, if that redhead was you, then the only girl that could possibly be would be Yankumi." Noda supplied. "And if that was you and Yankumi, that scary old guy who told us off following you would make sense."

"Of course, he could just be a pervert who does that sort of thing, too." Ucchi added.

"Good Morning, Sawada-kun!" Fujiyama-sensei called out, waving him over.

That successfully distracted the rest of the guys. He decided to walk over. It seemed the best way to avoid the situation.

Besides. He could see a certain pigtailed female already making her way over. After that stint she pulled yesterday, he was a bit curious as to how she'd react if he _did _show interest in the "sexy" teacher.

"Ne, Sawada-kun (may I call you Shin?), Could you please carry these for me?" Fujiyama-sensei asked sweetly.

"Sure." He answered, taking the seemingly heavy packages from her. "Shin is fine. Where do I put these?"

"Thanks, Shin." Fujiyama replied, obviously pleased.

His friends were giving him the death glare.

"That traitor!!! He never even looked at her before!!!" Minami almost yelled.

"Hey! Maybe that really was him, and that chick wasn't Yankumi!" Ucchi added."We should have followed them!"

"And what's with that friendly 'Shin is fine' crap?" Noda asked. "He's not even _that_ friendly with most guys."

"That's so unlike him." Kuma agreed.

"THAT BRAT!!!" Yankumi screeched, bringing a terrified gasp out of the other 4. When did she get there?

She glared at him. He ignored her, as he wordlessly passed by her, carrying Fujiyama's things.

"You guys didn't have a fight or something, did you?" asked Ucchi.

He wished he could take back what he just said. Yankumi was glaring at him, now. In "devil-mode."

"You trying to say something to me, punk?" She snapped.

"N-no." He squeaked.

"I didn't think so. GET TO CLASS. NOW." she ordered.

She looked at their retreating forms, as they ran inside. What a way to start the day. She was kidding yesterday, when she made a joke about him liking Fujiyama-sensei. She definitely thought it was funny at the time, and she didn't really believe it either. Shin didn't seem to notice females, anyway.

Why did the sight of Shin being so nice to that particular female piss her off? Why did it bother her so much? And it wasn't so much as the package-carrying that really got to her, it was that thing he said.

_"Shin, is fine."_

_  
_She hated it. If she wasn't in love with Shinohara-sensei, she might actually believe she was...jealous.

Eh?

No! She couldn't be jealous! She loved Shinohara-sensei! She was going out with Shin to impress Shinohara-sensei!

She couldn't possibly...no. She probably wasn't.

It was these doubtful thoughts that occupied her, as she started homeroom period, noting with a knowing look that Shin's chair was still empty.

She tried to ignore the venomous wave of ill-humor that she felt like indulging in, and took attendance.

_He had better be back by the time I call out his name._ she thought, acidly.

"Shin...you're doing it on purpose, aren't you?" Fujiyama-sensei asked, in good humor. "What exactly happened between you and Yamaguchi-sensei?"

"I don't know what you mean." He answered, absently. Dammit. Because he felt like baiting that unsexy woman, now this one's suspicious. Ugh.

They reached her desk, and he put down her packages.

"Is there anything else?" He asked.

"No. Thanks." She said, and as Shin was about to leave, she added, with a wink…

"…If you ever want to talk about it, let me know, okay?"

Great. Was he really that transparent? He made a sound of acknowledgement and walked out.

As he made his way to their classroom, he remembered the way she looked, as she watched him with Fujiyama.

Well. He should probably prepare for the worst. She was pretty vindictive, when she felt like it. She wouldn't do anything here, since this was school, but the moment she had him alone, or when they were somewhere safe...he was going to get it. Still, the thought of her getting upset over him was definitely a good feeling.

What was a little (okay. maybe not so little) physical pain, in exchange for that?

She felt something for him. And it probably wasn't 'teacherly', or 'parental' in nature. But how to get her to realize it? That was the hard part.

This was really the hardest part.

He opened the door, just as she said "Sawada Shin."

"Osu." he answered, as he passed by her table. She gave him a look that told him just how put off she was with him, and he rolled his eyes.

Not only would he have to fix up with the guys, the two of them were sure to have a talk, later on.

This was going to be a loooong day.


	8. needing somewhere else to nap

They caught him during lunch period up on the rooftop, as always.

Dammit. If he really wanted to get sleep, he was going to have to find some other place.

"Oi Shin! What's with this 'Shin, is fine' crap, HUH?!?! You try to shrug Fujiyama-sensei off, everytime she hits on you. YOU DON'T EVEN CARE IF A TRUCK RUNS HER OVER!!!" Minami questioned.

"And Yankumi's been acting pissed, ever since this morning. Did something happen betwen you two?" Noda asked.

"You're making her jealous, aren't you?" Ucchi asked, slyly. "Is something going on with you guys already?"

"You and Yankumi'd been acting so weird lately." Kuma mentioned, concern showing on his face.

They were met with an indeterminate silence. Figuring that they were probably going to ask him about it all day, he slowly peeled the magazine off his face, and sat up.

He looked sleepy and disgruntled...and grouchy. But that wasn't new.

"She saw me sparring with someone yesterday, and tried something lame, like saying Fujiyama was right, there, naked." He drawled, still slightly annoyed at being disturbed...or the memory...or both. "Can I go back to sleep, now?"

"She was NAKED?!?" Kuma asked in surprise.

"No, ya lunkhead." Ucchi answered, smirking "It was a trick! She tried to trick him, so he'd get hit!"

"YOU fell for it?!?" Noda gasped." No. forget I said that. I know. I should know better. Then why are you upset?"

"It was too stupid, I couldn't dodge the hit." He grumbled.

They wanted to laugh. Really, they did. But because he was their friend, they bravely kept it in.

To like a woman like that was bad enough. To be Shin, and be in that state, and what they thought to be absolutely no chance of getting anywhere, it was a hundred, no-a thousand times worse.

And they knew that Shin Absolutely, Positively_ HATED_ losing at anything he decided on doing.

(the mental image the 4 boys were currently trying to ignore: Shin, all handsome, princely and sparkly...offering a bouquet of flowers on one knee, to a macho pigtailed monkey with glasses)

Shin could see their eyes were starting to water. He muttered something unintelligible, obviously disgusted, and tried to resume his nap.

"Hey, Shin, we'll be going down, now. Sorry to wake you." Noda called out, already walking towards the door.

"Yeah, man!" Minami called out. "We'll see you later!"

He didn't care. He waved them away, and they took it as a signal. They were almost out of the stairway, when they bumped into Yankumi.

"Move it." She snapped. He ignored her this morning, skipped her class, and was probably skipping out the rest of the day. Why'd he even bother to go to school today, if he was so keen on just slacking off? That jerk.

They watched her storm up the stairs. This wasn't good.

"Shouldn't we do something, like help him out?" Kuma asked.

"Are you crazy? She's in 'almost devil mode.' One word from Shin is sure to set her off, and knowing Shin, he'll do it, anyway." Noda answered, worriedly.

"Maybe we should listen, though. I tell you, they're acting more and more suspicious everyday!" Ucchi suggested.

"Hey...you don't think that was really...last Saturday, that it was..." Minami trailed off, still unable to accept such a thing possible. "...you know, Yankumi and Shin. On a...on a...dammit, I can't say it. It freaks me out!!!"

"Let's see...if we listen and they catch us...we're dead. If we turn around now, and pretend we know nothing, we live, but we'll be mighty curious." Noda provided. "Well?"

"Yankumi'll never let us off, easy." Minami pointed out.

"And Shin will definitely be pissed, if he catches us." Noda added.

"Aw, fine. We didn't see nuthin' then. Let's go." Ucchi said, disgustedly.

They said a little prayer for Shin's safe return, and kept walking.

0o0o0

He heard the door open. Here it comes. She was finally here.

"What are you upset about, _now._" He asked, knowing who it was. He rolled his eyes, the magazine shielding his face from her view. He idly wondered what lame excuse she was going to come up with, this time.

"You skipped out." She tried to say, evenly.

"I always do. And don't even give me the speech. You know what my grades are." He answered absently.

She took a deep breath. She knew _that_ wouldn't work.

"Let's talk." She began. "What's up with you yesterday? I was only joking, and you got serious..."  
She didn't want to think about him leaning close, and...

...oh, DAMMIT!!! Why did he keep asking such annoying questions?

"You're the one who was serious. By the time we stopped sparring, you weren't there." He replied, taking the magazine off his face. "All I did was ask you a question."

"Well, I was going to talk to you this morning, but you just ignored me. I'm your homeroom teacher-your math teacher. You should show me a bit more respect." She complained.

Wait. Why did she even need to explain herself? Did it really matter if they got along? Why should his inattention bother her so much?

"Why does it?" He asked, quietly.

Suddenly, he was already standing in front of her, his face wearing an unreadable expression, while his eyes seemingly burned with...something.

It was tangible, and familiar. Like she was supposed to know what it was instinctively, but couldn't quite figure out...that _something_ in his eyes.

The look he was giving her was so intense, she felt feverish. Her limbs felt weak, and her heart was pounding.

Oh Kami. Though a bit late, she finally noticed. She said it aloud and he heard her!

"That's...Shin, I...(dammit, i'm no good with this) FINE!" She snapped. "It just feels weird when we're not talking. I'm so used to having you around, and talking to you about anything at all..."

_That when we're not talking, it feels so...i'm not used to it anymore. _Was what she wanted to say. But her pride wouldn't allow her to say as much. She had already admitted far too much. She would never admit such weakness to him.

Anyone but him. This whole exercise was getting _really_ out of hand. Maybe she should just get him to teach her already, or quit.

He could hear her thinking. He knew what it was that she didn't say. He had a very good idea of what it was she wanted to do. And depending on how he handled this situation, things could either go forward or end miserably.

Truth be told, he wasn't doing that great either. What she had just said, and especially what she didn't say was doing serious damage to his concentration.

He just wanted to pull her in and hold her close, but he held it in. If he acknowledged her weakness, she'd know he recognized it, and pull away.

He would lose her.

They were so alike. They both hated to lose. They both hated showing weakness.

"How should I know? I thought you needed space, so I ignored you." He replied blandly.

And just like that, he had reverted back to normal. Without warning. Like he had a switch that he could flip either way.

She wanted to hit him. As much as she needed the graceful 'out' which he had given her (knowingly, since he knew her so well, damn him), his indifference to her really grated on her nerves, like an itch you couldn't scratch.

What _did_ she want him to say? That, too, seemed like something she should know but the words escaped her, and she couldn't understand him, herself, their situation.

_what situation? "Their" situation??? They had a situation? _

_  
_She felt it, the moment his fingers tilted her head upward, so that she could see his face. There was an almost vulnerable expression on his face as he gave her a small smile. He leaned in closer...she could almost feel the warmth emanating from him, as she slowly closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his breath tickling her ear, his lips almost brushing against it, as he let go.

The bell rang a few seconds after, and she opened her eyes.

"Hey. We should get going. I'm meeting Kuma and the others to go out, later." He said, in a normal voice. She looked at him, looking for a trace of that other Shin...wondering if Sawada Shin was possibly suffering from some split personality disorder.

"You really want them to catch us still up here?" He asked. "They're suspicious enough as it is. They're beginning to think that really _was_ us, last Saturday."

"Eh?" She answered, finally waking up. She really should stop talking to herself. "Okay. I'm going first."

She gave him a smile, leaving him with a 'you better show up for class tomorrow' line, as she closed the door behind her.

He waited until she was out of earshot and groaned loudly.

He didn't know how much more he could take. He was just about at the end of his rope. He was either going to kiss her soon, or was going to get very, _very_ drunk.

"OI, SHIN!!!" The others shouted from below. "HURRY UP!!!"

He looked around him. It was just like that day, last week, when she came to get him. Orange-red, and windy.

He let out a long sigh as he closed the door. This day needed to end, soon.


	9. not one of those days

The next few days saw Sawada Shin, diligently attending her classes. As usual, he would be up on the roof during lunch and gym period. Every now and then, she'd steal a glance in his direction, when she felt he wasn't looking.

She felt she needed a break from him, and he seemed to understand. He never made a comment about her not coming up to talk, but then why should he?

It's not as if it was a regular understood meeting. Everytime she met him on the rooftop, was either because she needed to ask him something, or was picking him up to go to class.

It's not as if she unconsciously looked for reasons to talk to him...alone...on the rooftop...everyday. She just needed his feedback, especially about things concerning school…right?

_But we talk about more than that, when we do._ she thought inwardly. In fact, there were times she missed, or was late for her other classes, or ended up going home late, because of those talks. Sometimes, she'd even end up visiting him, or he'd have dinner with them.

In reality, they always end up spending an inordinate amount of time together. And as much as she felt this sort-of 'time apart' was doing her good, she missed being with him. Spending time with him. Talking to him.

And while she really did need a break from him…she'd been feeling like she had a lot of time on her hands…a little down…like something was missing.

It really didn't feel right...not talking to him. She wondered if Shin felt the same way. He hadn't said anything about her absence from the rooftop, but he'd been going to class early, he never slept during her classes (though it didn't really seem like he was listening), and he was never absent or late (for her classes only, though.)

And every now and then, she'd catch a dark, brooding look on his face, as he watched her. He never turned away, when he did. He knew she knew he was looking, and that was what he seemingly wanted to say. Of course, who really knew what he thought?

Shin was so complicated.

"Oi. What's with that face anyway?" Ucchi yelled at her. "You been lookin' down the last couple'a days. You get dumped or somethin'?"

Eh?

She saw Shin shift in his seat a little.

Minami slapped a hand over Ucchi's mouth. "Forget him. He didn't say nuthin' . "

Apparently, something similar had been going through 3-d's imagination. She didn't even notice how silent they've been, the past few days.

No one wanted to ask her anything. They didn't want to risk her wrath, or just didn't want her to remember it if it was something bad.

Awww...she had to admit. Those faces could kill cows, but her students were _cuuuute._

"It's one of _those_ days, isn't it?" She heard Shin ask, in his usual lazy voice, unexpectedly.

She blushed furiously, DAMMIT!!! THEY HADN'T TALKED MUCH FOR DAYS, AND THIS WAS HIS BRIGHT IDEA FOR EXPLAINING THINGS!!!

The whole class, visibly relieved, seemed to buy this explanation, and things began to return to normal. It had slowly begun to get noisy, that they had totally ignored her. Shin motioned to get their attention, and pointed to a now deathly quiet Yankumi.

They started to back away in fear, noticing her "devil-mode" on.

"No, Shin. IT IS _NOT_ 'ONE OF THOSE DAYS' !!! " She growled. This time she was looking at _just_ him. The jerk.

His response was a lifted eyebrow.

"Shin, you're making things worse." She heard Noda whisper.

"Really?" He asked the fuming woman, unperturbed. "They say women usually have short tempers during 'those days' "

She walked toward him menacingly. He was able to keep his languid pose, his hands on his pockets, his back propped up comfortably in his chair.

3-d watched in fear and fascination.

"My temper happens to be short, regardless of what day it is, and smart ass that you are, you should know that by now." She muttered through gritted teeth. "You got a deathwish, punk?"

She had her left foot propped on his chair, her left arm out of her track suit, as she leaned on her knee with it, his face an inch away from hers, as she gave him her "glare of death." (tm)

"Aren't you acting just a little bit too..yourself, Ku-mi-ko?" He said, in a low voice, for her benefit. In that irritating, impersonal manner that she absolutely hated. And in a louder voice, he asked her, in suspiciously fake surprise; "You mean you really _were_ dumped?"

The whole class gasped. What was Shin doing?

"Hey Shin, that's kinda insensitive. Even for you." Noda commented.

"Yeah!" Ucchi piped up. "I mean, Only a man with infinitely bad taste could ever-"

Now Shin was giving Ucchi a death glare, and the rest of what he was going to say died a natural death. He suddenly remembered that Shin had already admitted to liking Yankumi. It sent shivers down his spine.

Yankumi, using this opportunity to look at her pose, shocked that she had gone 'ojou' on him, in front of all of them, decided to use this distasteful 'out' that he was now forced to give her.

Like hell, it was one of those days. Of course, this choice was equally bad.

Dammit, she was going to tell him off later, and...

HOW DARE HE CALL HER BY NAME?!?!?! THE PUNK!!!

"Ehehehehehe...anou..." she was going to use the 'idiot' shtick, but thought of a better idea.

Make Shin look like a bad guy. She slowly turned her back to them , and seemingly crumpled into a corner.

sniffsniff She began, looking like she was about to cry, as she tried to look ever her shoulder at her _unwilling_ audience. She was trying so hard. She wanted to gag. How did normal girls _do _this?

"Shin...you're so mean...how could you bring up such a thing?!?!" She implored. Gah. It was really making her skin crawl, having to act this way.

his eyebrow went a millimeter higher. Hmmm...her acting repertoire sure was expanding. He pointed a finger at Ucchi.

"_He_ was the one who first said it." He replied, in an innocent tone, that further harrased her.

"Yankumi...could you cut that out? Seeing you cry is...really...creeping us out." Noda requested, as nicely as his insensitive words would allow.

Seeing that the situaton was getting out of hand, he did what he usually did, to divert attention.

"5.3" She heard him mention idly, like he had all the time in the world. _ooooh, he was getting it, later!_

"The answer." he added, in clarification.

She looked back at the problem she had written on the blackboard. With a sinking feeling, she knew his answer would be correct.

It was. The bell rang just in time.

3-d, thankful that they now had a valid excuse to retreat, exited the room, as casually as they could pretend to.

Which left Shin and Kumiko, in the room, alone.

"What did you call me?" She asked, looming over him, again. "Did I mishear that, or did you really say my name, back there?"

"You call me Shin." He pointed out. "I don't remember you asking me if it was okay."

(What Shin didn't say: I like saying your name. I like it when you say mine, which is why I let you. But I sure as hell won't admit it.)

"I'm older than you, and I'm your teacher." She muttered, darkly.

He stood up, with only half a handspan between them, and looked at the militant expression on her face. He tamped down her refusal of the intimacy calling her by name would allow him, and sighed. Well, if this was what she wanted...

"Fine. Anything else?"

Again. He was doing it again. Talking to her in that uninterested, idle manner that he spared no one with. And she couldn't really ask him about it, since she had just insisted on her position as his teacher, and slapped him with their age difference. Apparently, as hard as she tried, she just couldn't ignore it. She had been trying so hard, too.

Maybe that was why his closeness stressed her out so much. Keeping herself from calling him 'brat, kid, punk, student' did not change the number of years between them, though he was certainly more mature and in control, most of the time. And it did not change their current status. That she was still his teacher, and he was still her student.

And although he had warned her already, she still couldn't do it.

Truth be told, although it began harmlessly enough, there was already a growing part of her that wanted to forget that. It wasn't that she wanted to insist on their ages and their status, it was that, the part of her that always chose to do the right thing, refused to allow her to turn a blind eye to it.

The past few days had been bothering her, because they were getting too close. He was getting too close. She was losing control, and slowly ignoring reason, little by little that the amount of will needed to keep a safe enough distance, drained her completely.

She had almost kissed him that Saturday evening.

And if only he was Shinohara-sensei, then it would only make sense that she'd be pissed off at his alleged closeness to Fujiyama-sensei, because she'd be jealous. Then, that-

Jealous? Of Fujiyama-sensei with the impressive chest? Over Shin?

He was regarding her with a penetrating gaze. Oh God. He had the uncanny ability to always know what she planned, or was thinking. Could that be why he said nothing when she made a fuss about him calling her by name, even though if they were to go by the agreement, it should have been okay?

Was that why he didn't even try to argue?

"At which point did you expect me to say 'I told you so' ?" He asked. He wanted to tell her that they were both stressed out, that he was trying his best to do the right thing, that he didn't want to take _too much_ advantage, though that was the whole point, to begin with.

It was supposed to be only a bridge to close the gap. And although he planned it, and things were progressing the way he expected it to, the emotional stress that had built up between them in just a week, was debilitating. They were affecting each other too easily, that the lack or release was pushing both their mental, emotional and physical equilibrium to the limit.

He should've been happy that apparently she had feelings for him, after all (though she was blissfully unaware of it) but seeing the difficulty they were having in playing the game the right way, made him feel guilty.

He understood, all too well, how she probably felt. That was why for the past few days, he had just let her do her thing. But he needed to see her. To be near her. To be in the same room. So he came early, and attended class.

Besides...it was getting serious, even the class was starting to take notice. So he picked a fight. And she had reacted the way he expected her to. And he got to talk to her. Desperately hoping that his next move might bring about a sense of the normalcy they used to have, while he gave her time to sort things out, he asked in a dry, yet amused voice;

"So. Getting better at acting, are we?"

She blinked once..twice...three times. Realizing what he had just said, she hit him a little roughly on the shoulder. She was definitely going to think about this when she got home, but for now...

For now...she needed this. This time with him to talk about just the small, everyday things.

"You jerk. I know you were only trying to help, but you just _had_ to use that reason, didn't you?" She asked, referring to the 'period' he implied her to have, earlier.

"It worked, didn't it?" He returned, lightly, giving her an annoying smirk.

They continued bickering along that line, as she gathered her stuff, and he walked her home.

He looked at her, under heavy-lidded eyes and, hearing her happy, excited chatter, smiled inwardly.

Tomorrow would be a good day to start.


	10. buffers

For as much as he secretly looked forward to this day, a day when he'd have a good reason to put his arms around her, he suddenly found himself reluctant to do it.

Not because he didn't want to, but because keeping control was becoming a hard game to play. Although he had expected it to reach a strenuous level-it was a possibility in his calculations-to be honest, he did not expect it to get as physically and emotionally exhausting as it has been, so far.

And while he really wanted to play it safe, he wasn't about to eat his pride, and _not try anything_, because he was too afraid to slip up.

At the end of the day, he was Sawada Shin. And Sawada Shin _did not_ lose control.

It was these thoughts that bothered him, as they walked hand in hand, to his apartment. He had picked her up, just like the week before.

And just like last week, they were both dressed to go out, with Kumiko wearing her hair down, without the glasses.

His heart beat erratically, as he squeezed her hand a little, as if assuring himself that it was really there, linked with his.

"Let's start with the footwork." He said, as he heard her walk into the living room, after she informed him, moments earlier, that she was going to change.

He turned to look, and stared, in open-mouthed shock.

She was wearing...a skirt. To be precise, she was wearing a small, white, sleeveless top, and a wispy, thinly layered black, cotton, ankle-length skirt, that had slivers of gold threading here, and there.

"Shut your trap." She snapped, as she walked forward, stopping right in front of him, a militant expression on her face. "I don' wanna feel strange, when I do end up wearing a dress."

She had her hair down. She was wearing feminine clothing. And those dainty feet of hers were peeping out of a really nice skirt.

If this was really Kumiko...where did that skirt come from?

More to the point, she had more of an elfin quality to her that looked...so...cute.

He was blushing furiously, like an idiot, and he hated himself for it.

"Actually...I was going to say it looks surprisingly good." He mentioned, a hint of surprise and disbelief, evident in his tone, as he stood there, looking down at her upturned face.

"You didn't have to say 'surprisingly,' you jerk. I know how to dress." She pointed out, in ill-temper.

"So you consciously dress badly, to keep men away, is that it?" He asked curiously. Should he ask her if she was trying to attract him, then, since she was dressed up so nicely, or should he point out the many times that she should have, but didn't?

"You got _that_ right!" She said, as she gave him a happy smile.

There was a part of him that wanted to cultivate this happy mood he had her in.

Yeah, right.

Another part of him demanded he either try to make a move, or say something obnoxious, just to wipe that goofy grin on her face.

He was obviously doing either one of the latter two.

Her 'devil glare' was way more fun to look at, anyway, if he was really going to piss her off.

Sure he loved her. But he enjoyed picking on her.

"Ah sou." He replied idly. She looked at him suspiciously. She knew him too well, and there was no way he'd just up and agree with something like that, right away.

These days, she was getting better at reading Shin...when it came to certain things.

"Are you trying to attract _me_, then...?" He asked, in that low, quiet voice. "...ne, Ku-mi-ko?"

He watched the blush that slowly spread across her features, as first a look of surprise, then uncertainty, and finally, indignation flashed on her face.

"You wish." She said, disgustedly.

"Well," He replied in that annoyingly smug tone. "It looks like you're finally catching on."

"WHAT?!?!" She gasped.

"Wasn't that the general idea?" He asked innocently.

"Dammit, don't use that 'innocent' look on me!" she yelled, obviously getting worked up. "I know what you're doing!"

_Did she, really?_

"It's not working, is it?" He asked, fanning her temper.

"My, we sure got a lot to say today, don't we?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Maa." He said, shrugging her irritation off, though making a note that she allowed him the use of her name. Getting this far, he sure as hell wasn't pushing his luck and have her take it back. So he took a sort-of 'conciliatory' route.

"If we're going to stand here talking, we might as well practice, while we're at it."

She wisely refrained from replying.

Kumiko had never had a problem with any physical activity, so they were able to clear it on the first few tries. They played the cd Shin brought with him, and was successfully able to keep to the tempo. They took a five-minute break, and talked about whet else they could try to refine her movements.

This time, they stood in front of each other, close and physically in contact. Kumiko, still troubled by this awkward closeness, was having difficulty meeting his gaze.

" 'Been thinking too much, haven't you?" He asked. "You know, social dancing was also used as a means to allow intimate conversation between people. That's why I said what I said, earlier."

She looked up at him, expecting another mysterious sort of emotion on his face, or another ploy to piss her off and was promptly disappointed. It seemed as if he was only making conversation.

Again, why was she disappointed? For the last few days she was hoping her emotions would start making sense, if she tried to really think about the reasons behind them, but all of the possibilities were just so unreal.

1) she _was_ on the way to the 'period' he implied her of having...but to be like that for almost two weeks straight?

2) she couldn't handle the stress from work (which really seemed nonexistent, since 3-d was on strangely good behavior. (and 3-d being good is just sooo...suspiciously strange.)

3) She was an emotionally imbalanced, perverted woman in real life, she just hasn't realized it yet.

4) She was in love with Shin. She seriously wanted Shin. The Shin that held her hand, made her laugh, listened seriously when he should, and even when he shouldn't. The Shin who showed always showed up at the right place at the right time. The Shin that was there when it was hard, painful and close to unbearable

She wasn't even looking at him. Apparently, thinking wasn't doing her any good. It seemed to confuse her more, and he wondered if there was an end to the woman's denseness.

There she was. At it again. Thinking to no avail. For such a smart woman to be such an idiot...it defied logic. He tried to twirl her around, and she managed to pull it off, without paying an iota of attention to what she was doing. It was beginning to grate on his nerves, he was seriously considering shaking her violently.

"I'm in love with you." He mentioned instead, looking at her.

No reaction. Well, maybe what he said had yet to sink in. He watched as her face slowly changed from the rather blank, slack-jawed expression it had, to one of growing surprise and shock.

3...2...1.

"_**EH?!?!?**_" She screeched, her eyes, round as saucers, gaping at him as if she'd just been molested by a stranger, in a way that she did not positively appreciate.

"Baka. You were spacing out. I was just checking." He replied.

She felt an overwhelming urge to strangle him.

_"I'm in love with you."_ Her mind played back, repeatedly. At first, she thought she had just imagined it. Hehehe...for some strange reason, she'd been having dreams about him, saying something along those lines...

Then she looked at him, and saw the interestingly curious stare he was giving her, as if he was waiting for her to understand something.

Then, she realized again, that he did, in fact, say those words to her aloud.

Then, of course, he took it back.

Just like that.

Yanking her chain like the jerk he was.

Did he get some satisfaction out of pissing her off?

If she knew, she was almost sure she wouldn't appreciate the answer.

"Oi, oi. Shouldn't you be paying attention?" He asked again, his face showing a growing lack of interest. "It's not like _I'm_ the one who needs to learn this for some _date._"

Looking at her, all dressed up and looking...so nice, had once again spurred his (dare he admit it?) jealousy, towards _that lawyer, _which was made worse by her lack of reaction He clamped his mouth shut, pulled a tighter rein on his temper, his confidence in his self-control, wavering just a little.

So he did what he thought would put him in a better temper. Or possibly get him in more trouble. Or both. Whatever. It was probably just going to mess up his tenuous hold over what little control he was exercising.

"Ne, Kumiko." He said, calling her attention, twirling her once, as he did. He caught her against his chest, a moment after, and placed his hand against the flat of her back, pressing her to him closely. Their faces were so close, she could feel his breath on her cheeks. He leaned in, a little closer, his cheek brushing lightly against hers, as she gave a little startled gasp, and whispered softly;

"Never let anyone hold you this close...unless you want them to."

His breath tickled her ear, and the feel of his lips lightly against it, brought a flush to her cheeks. Just as suddenly as he pressed her to him, he twirled her once more, and caught her by the waist, resumed position, and the small distance between them, was like a cold draft between them where, a moment ago, there was only warmth.

When the music finally stopped, he let go of her slowly, lingeringly, and went directly to the kitchen to get cold water from the ref.

She was doing so well. After going through the basics, she could adjust to his lead, and any additional changes or steps he tried, while keeping to the music's tempo. With a little practice, he was sure she would be able to dance gracefully, like any female should.

Forget that-he was slowly but surely losing his mind.

He could've tried to say so many other things, to snap her back to reality, or to feel less annoyed at her inattention to him, like how seemingly flat her chest was, that the Lawyer she liked was in reality, gay-_a lot of other things. So why did 'THAT'_ suddenly pop out.

_I'm in love with you._ And with another derisive snort, he once again realized how seriously, stupidly, disgustingly in love with her he was.

He ought to just seduce her. And not in short, careful moments like he'd been doing, either. She'd respond. He knew she would. That one was holding onto the last vestiges of self-control. He should know. _He was in that particular state,_ too. And that last time he pressed her to him, all his mind kept playing over and over was how nice it would feel to just slowly move his hand up and down against the smooth warm flesh of her back.

That, and something soft actually buffered her chest against his body. Where were _those_, he wondered. And considering that she definitely _seemed_ flat-chested, it had to be what he thought it was, else, _what_ was it? The lack of visual just spurred his imagination.

Apparently, Shin enjoyed sleep, because his imagination was a _very creative thing, indeed, _that real life bored him, or disappointed him...immensely.

But, seriously. Seducing her would be a quick, flawed, impermanent fix that would likely backfire with Kumiko either feeling too disgusted with him, herself or both of them, and he would end up losing her though it would probably work better than this slow manipulation of her feelings, if all he wanted was 'release' (emotional, psychological. physical) of some sort, which was why he was doing this, instead. It's just that, if he didn't do this, it would take more than the hundred years she slapped him with over and over, before she'd allow such a thing:

Allow herself to fall in love with him.

So, forget that. He now felt very little guilt in the fact that he was using any and all available means, to get her to notice him.

Forget the fact that it put both of them through a nearly unbearable amount of stress on so many different levels.

Forget the fact that he just might be ruining some other person's genuine emotion to be hurt.

Because someone will hurt. The fact that the Lawyer was making his move, must mean that he finally realized his feelings for her (or something.), and if Kumiko fell in love with him (Shin), that Lawyer would finally know how he (Shin) felt like, everyday for the better part of 2 years.

If she chose _that lawyer_, and this...so-called brilliant idea failed miserably, or even backfired, bringing _those two_ together...

That wasn't really any different from now, was it? Of course, it could get worse. He could see it personally happen, since he was attending the gala, after all.

Then he would hurt a hell of a lot more than he already did. Because it would've been thanks to all his efforts.

But he was already prepared for that. Besides. He wasn't a man who decided to do something he had no chance of winning.

But really...to tell her like that...

He must be losing it.


	11. SNAP!

She knocked back another shot of Shochu. Oh yes. Tomorrow was Sunday. She could drink herself to oblivion, and not have to worry about class the next day!

and she had every reason to drink!

That bastard, Sawada Shin, was doing it on purpose. but for what? And there was no way, NO WAY she was discussing this with Fujiyama-sensei.

Not Fujiyama-sensei who managed to wrangle a "Shin is fine" from Mr. Personality, himself. Not Fujiyama-sensei with the magnificent chest, whose twisted mind was bound to come up with something totally unwholesome (it was probably due to her influence, anyway, that she-Kumiko-was beginning to act more and more perverted, by entertaining _strange_ thoughts, like how it would feel to kiss Shin, was definitely perverted to her, something right up Fujiyama-sensei's alley) if she even dared to ask.

Or was her instincts right? Were Shin's motives, perhaps, not really that wholesome, to begin with?

"Don't be ridiculous." She could almost imagine him replying. With all that eye-rolling he seemed particularly fond of.

"They obviously _think_ you're a girl." She remembered him saying, just the other Saturday, which only confirmed her suspicions that they didn't exactly see her as "female."

Why would Shin be any different? Unlike them, he wasn't even interested in girls, that way, and probably thought of them more as an annoyance.

And if he had absolutely no interest in regular girls, where did that put her? She was fully aware how different she was from most girls. That was why she asked him for help in the first place.

And, as much as she hated to admit it, her figure wasn't even half as...uh..._inspiring_...as FUjiyama-sensei's. So, romantic/physical interest in her aside, what could motivate Shin to act the way he did, when they were alone? Was it, as he innocently put it, more in the way of keeping to the idea, to get her used to what might happen, or was it because of something else?

The fact remains that the person who could safely provide input on the "Shin situation", was Fujiyama-sensei, which means that she would know how to possibly deal with Shin, to possibly counteract what Shin was doing, and do Shin a little damage, instead of it always being the other way around.

Hell, she might know why Shin was doing what he was doing in the first place.

But there was no way in hell she'd survive seeing that smug, self-satisfied, _knowing_ look she was sure the buxom woman was going to start giving her, if she ever broached the subject. Oh Kami.

She was caught between a rock and a hard place, and she hated it bitterly. But her pride refused to allow Shin free rein to string her along, without getting back at him, and Fujiyama-sensei was the key. It was the most distasteful situation, yet.

She filled her glass to the brim, with more Shochu. More was coming. This was not enough, _not nearly enough_ to get her wasted.

She idly wondered what Kyou-san would do, if she told him about this little thing with Shin. (Oh Kami. They had 'a thing.' She was obviously acknowledging it to some degree, unconsciously.GAAAAH!!!!)

He would laugh. Then, seeing she was serious, _he_ might get serious. And Shin would never see the light of day. Either that, or he take it in stride, and make fun of her, because of it.

Considering how much the Young Chief liked Shin...she had a sinking feeling it would be the latter. None of these options were appealing, dammit. Was there no way to extricate herself from such a situation, without having to pay for it by being humiilated, however secretly?

Down went another glass of Shochu. Maybe she should try something else. Shochu was beginning to have the same effect as water. It was not dulling her senses, and in fact, much to her dismay, it seemed her body was starting to adapt to it.

Fsck.

Even if those thoughts surprisingly made sense, the solution to the main problem, being _her physical reaction to him_, was still a mystery. So instead of being troubled, and losing sleep because of it, she wanted to pass out.

Yay, for passing out!!! Fight-Oh!!!

Fsck. Where'd they get this Shochu, anyway? (down went another full glass.)

She looked around.

Eh?

It wasn't just Shochu, after all. There were a couple of bottles of gin, vodka...a variety of really damning stuff (damning-because you'll be cursing your stupidity in wanting to drink so much, when the hangover kicks...hard).

This was all his fault. And right now, as clear as it was, earlier, she could feel the fluffy white cloud, sitting on her brain. She could still think straight, sure, but the safest way to get answers, was to ask him directly.

Forget that he would never give her a straight answer she could understand. She needed to vent. The stress had to go, and if drinking wasn't gonna work, she was gonna let him suffer for it, right along with her, the jerk!!!

The feel of those soft, warm lips against her ear. the rich timbre of his voice, when he spoke to her...

Oh, Kami. He didn't even need to be here, her imagination played each moment in vivid detail, well enough to send her into this irritating state, that her body felt so alive, and was tingling with anticipation...to taste, see, hear and touch..to _want_...some unnamed, unknown thing, that was clamoring for a conclusion of sorts.

The frustration she felt was already at it's breaking point, and it was honing the edge to her temper.

_SNAP. _

_And she knew just what to do about it. _

0o0o0

He knocked his head back, downing the contents of the shot glass, not out of dramatic effect, but because he was already feeling the effects of what he was drinking. He was halfway through the bottle of vodka, and was definitely on the way to feeling absolutely wasted.

Come to think of it, he really didn't enjoy it, this feeling of losing too much control. He'd be in college, soon. Would he drink himself into a stupor, every time his feelings for her became too overwhelming? No. next time, he could just study more, take advanced classes, get physically exhausted, or get a hobby-something. Today was different. Today, after this latest incident, this was the only effective cure that would probably work.

If he passed out, he didn't even want to dream.

He had told her he was in love with her. He had his lips against her ear. He had her pressed against him, the closest they've ever been, and there was no resistance from her (Interestingly enough, there was very little to none at all of that, even from the start.) At the last moment, he realized it, let go, and characteristically said very little. He did not feel the least bit apologetic, not to mention that sorry was probably one of the things he did not enjoy saying, and was, at that moment, the farthest thing from his mind.

He didn't even talk that much to begin with.

He heard a loud knock on his door.

Dammit. It was the middle of the night! Who and what could it possibly be this time?

He opened the door, and found himself interestingly sober.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked, giving her a dark look. "And let's not forget how much I enjoy sleep."

"You're saying that, but I can smell you..!" She said, tottering a little, as she leaned against the door.

He closed his eyes and cursed inwardly. Fsck. She should NOT be here. Anywhere but here. (Okay. Thankfully not Shinohara's, but dammit, he was drinking because of her. If they were both wasted, things were going to go really, really bad. Someone needed to be the adult, and dammit, this wasn't the time he wanted to feel like one.)

He reached for his cellphone on the side table by the door and dialled Ooshima Kyoutarou's number. He heard The Young Chief pick up.

"Arent'cha letting me in?" She asked.

"Ojou?" He heard on the other end.

"Kyou-san, you should-" He began, but she grabbed for his phone, and put it back on the side table.

"Red Lion?" Kyou asked, wondering what the problem was.

_Why was the Ojou with the Red Lion? She was drinking, earlier. He thought she had gone up to sleep._

Well. This was interesting. Since the phone wasn't snapped closed, he could hear them. He decided to listen in. He was in the general area, and driving over while doing it, seemed like a pretty good idea, too.

Shin, though, found himself backed against the wall, a grinning Kumiko pushing his shoulders back.

"Shin...you like girls, right?" She asked.

"Why'd you wanna know?" He asked. Hopefully she'd leave if he answered her questions. However evasive those answers were going to be.

"At first I thought'choo were gay, y'so pretty an' all." she answered, giving him a little drunken giggle.

"So, why are you here?" He continued. Did he really want to hear her say it?

Sure. there was that part of him that wanted to hear her say it. The same part that wanted him to take advantage of her current state. He knew what she came for.

But he was better than that, wasn't he? He could almost hear it now.

"Only weaklings take advantage of innocent, helpless, drunken women!" She'd say, with that amazing zeal and conviction, that was characteristic of her.

Then, of course, she'd kill him.

"I jus' wanna find out s'all. (insert evil little chuckle)" she replied.

_That was the most unwholesome sound he had ever heard, and this did not bode well._

"You're really drunk, aren't you?" He asked, with resignation. She was looking him up and down.

He was wearing pajama bottoms. he didn't even have a shirt on. She let her right hand slide down his shoulders, to his chest, surprised at it's firmness.

He closed his eyes. Oh God. This wasn't happening.

"Shin..." She murmured. She could probably feel his heart hammering beneath her palm.

Talking was definitely the last thing he wanted to do. It was taking every inch of willpower he had, just to not touch her, and keep his hands to his sides. The thing he wanted to do the most was just about as unwholesome as that heated gaze she was giving him, and he was already smacking himself mentally-repeatedly, either for being such a wimp for holding on, or to somehow get a better semblance of control to, hopefully, push her off.

The best he could do was stand there and let her push him. And panic inwardly. Thankfully, she was short. She'd have to pull him down, to get what she wanted. If it was just a kiss she wanted. And by the looks of things...not fscking likely.

Here's to hoping she didn't get any interesting ideas.

Was the woman even aware of what she was doing? Especially, to him? No, she didn't, damn her!

The way he felt now no longer involved alcohol as a solution. His skin tingled and warmed, where her hand was. His body was slowly but surely responding to her touch, and because he couldn't-no-shouldn't do anything about it, he found what he desperately needed, to will his body to move.

His temper, unable to hold in check the frustration that had been building in him, since the previous year, finally snapped.

"Stop that." He whispered, coldly, as he grabbed her by the wrists, and pushed her off.

The ice in his voice finally started to register, and gave him a cold stare of her own.

"Stop what?" She snapped. Shit. now, it just became dangerous. It both thrilled him a little, yet also gave off warning signs.

"Whatever it is you're trying to do." He replied, just as sharply. "I don't want this."

"Really, Shin? I don't know. Sometimes, when you look at me, I think you do. Or do you suffer from some psychological problem, like a split personality or something?" She shot back. "What'sa matter? Can't admit you want this?"

_do you even know what "this" means, you stupid woman? he desperately wanted to say._

_If you let me kiss you, so help me, I might do more than that._

This time, he pulled her close, harshly.

_"No." He answered, through gritted teeth." I want more than this. This does NOT even cover it."_

_I_t could probably be the effects of whatever it was she was drinking, or maybe she was just so surprised at what she saw, but somehow, what he said, finally seemed to register in her head.

She saw a mix of emotions in the eyes that stared back. He wasn't even trying to hide his emotions, this time. He was letting her see it-all of it.

_Anger. Frustration...and that something she couldn't understand. It probably had something to do with what she just said (it was all getting foggy, at the moment...what had she been saying? why was she arguing with him again?)._

He slowly caressed her lower lip, with his thumb, the need to taste her lips, almost overwhelming him. He lowered his head and brushed his cheek against hers, his breath tickling her neck.

He slowly, traced a line from her earlobe, to the base of her neck with the tip of his nose, letting his lips brush lightly against the crook of her neck, tamping down the urge to kiss her, to really taste her...her lips, her skin...as he murmured softly...

_"...not nearly enough..."_

_Oh, Kami. This felt nice..._

Her chest felt heavy, and she felt strangely lethargic, and it was getting harder to breathe by the second, but she didn't notice. All she knew was this feeling he was giving her, although she didn't quite understand it.

All rational thought had retreated back into the fuzziness.

Shin, on the other hand, heard her make a small sound, and felt her body slowly relax.

_This was wrong._

For some reason, the warning bells finally got through to him, and he both thanked, and hated it bitterly.

Then, he began to notice small details. His right hand was on her waist, gripping her to him. The left, was holding her nape. He was leaning against the wall, their body seemed perfectly melded together...

_Almost an exact copy of how they looked, earlier._

_Her eyes were closed. Did she pass out? He tried calling her name softly. No reply. He shifted her weight a bit, so that she had her forehead on the crook of his shoulder as she leaned on him, and he put his arms around her, and just held her close._

He closed his eyes and savored the contact. If he was lucky and she didn't remember this episode, who knew when he would hold her this close, again, without the usual repurcussions he had to consider.

Just to hold her without thought. Just to be able to enjoy it, no thinking required.

Finally satisfied to reasonable levels, He let out a short breath, adjusted his hold on her, and deposited her onto the bed. He looked at her, as she slept peacefully.

_Well. At least someone was getting sleep._

He hoped to God she did not remember this tomorrow. He took a deep breath, composed himself and picked up the phone.

"Still there?" He asked, in a tired voice. "Please tell me you're in a car downstairs."

"If it got anymore interesting, I'd have to do something I'd regret." The Young Chief answered, in an amused tone, though he knew the warning was real enough.

"How do you know nothing happened?" He asked.

He thought he heard the older man chuckle.

"Because it's you." came the short, reply.

"Heard an earful, did you?" He asked, dryly. This time, there was a definite, audible chuckle on the other end. He heard a swift rap on his door, and opened it to find the Young Chief, a sly grin on his face, as he snapped the phone shut.

He strode in, picked up the sleeping woman, and just before he closed the door behind him, he heard the young Chief say softly;

"You sure are something else." as the lock clicked into place.

He didn't know what to make of that.

And so, finding himself alone in his room, he figured he had two choices:

-drive himself crazy trying to make sense of what just happened

-continue drinking till he passed out. Not that it would dull the ache he now felt, but the need to be unconscious was really pressing.

The drink won out. No thinking required. Not like this would fix itself if he kept thinking about it, anyway.

What the hell.

He drank the vodka straight from the bottle, ignored the blister his throat got, and just downed as much as he could with each gulp.

He finished the bottle, until he thankfully passed out.

Ooshima Kyoutarou, on the other hand, just thought it best to keep to himself, one small little tidbit:

The Red Lion never closed the door, when he let the Ojou in

_So why did he have to open it, for the Young Chief?_

_000o000_

_Kumiko woke up with a throbbing headache, in her room, holding an empty sake bottle, a few hours later._

_It was 6am. She needed to be at school by 7. (Oh, right. it was a Sunday. Dammit.)_

_She sat up. Snatches of what happened a mere few hours before, flashed through her mind, still hazy. What was that, a dream? What happened?_

_Her head throbbed. Ugh. She really shouldn't drink too much. But this...thing...with Shin was starting to wear her out. It felt so heavy, and she didn't know what to make of it. It bothered her so much, that she just started to open bottle after bottle of...whatever... drinking like there was no tomorrow. But if what she thought happened was true, no way he would've brought her home. The kumi'd have his hide, plus, she was sleeping in her room._

_That was probably a dream. Yeah. It had to be. (Guuuu...head hurts...owie.owie.owie...)_

_She remembered the rough sound of his voice, as she got out of the shower, and blushed furiously, at what he did, after._

_"...I want more. This does NOT even cover it..."_

_How nice it felt. His warm breath against her neck, the pressure of his thumb on her lips..._

_"...not nearly enough..."_

_It was...it felt so real...was it really a dream? And how could remembering make her feel this way...like her body, her whole being seemed to ache for that something she was sure only Shin could give her._

_Damn. That was some dream._

_Would he give her an honest answer if she asked him?_

_Did she want to hear the answer?_

_Did he ever give her an answer-that wasn't academic in nature, that was in fact, personal-that she was satisfied with?_

_No._

_She still hadn't recovered from their little episode yesterday...but weren't they okay? They were both too occupied with their own thoughts to talk much, when he waked her home, yesterday evening._

_It was with these confusing thoughts that she greeted the kumi listlessly that morning, as she glanced at what she expected to be morning sparring session._

_She sat down and took a sip of coffee. Dammit, the headache was just too much._


	12. a little talk

**That Morning...**

He immediately regretted opening his eyes. He felt the proverbial hammer pound itself over and over, as the sun shone against his face, momentarily blinding him, in its perversely cheerful way.

He shouldn't have downed that bottle of vodka so enthusiastically. But given the circumstances, it was that, or go crazy. What the hell happened?!?!?!

Fsck. Although nothing too interesting happened, _something_ happened. Something he probably couldn't explain away, should she realize it wasn't a dream. Considering she passed out, only the Young Chief could set her straight.

The two of them were likely going to talk about this, anyway. The older man would definitely have a thing or two to say to him.

He pulled the curtains over the windows and sat up, replaying last night's incident.

He had said and done more than he planned to.

Although he hadn't kissed her...had he continued, he had a very good idea, what it would lead to.

She had asked him. He smacked a palm against his forehead. 

That dumb woman.

If he guessed correctly, she had probably never even been kissed, much less the "this" she was unconsciously referring to, otherwise, she would've recognized _exactly_ _what_ she was feeling, at that moment.

Then again, he was one to talk. He hadn't really kissed anyone before, much less done anything of _that nature_, either.

It was a series of firsts, for the both of them.

It gave him a warm, happy feeling, that they were experiencing these firsts, together.

The first time he willingly held a girl's hand.

The first time he invited a girl over.

The first time he embraced, hit on, and was interested in a girl.

His first love. (And wasn't it disgusting to admit it.)

And if he ever mustered the guts to do it, his first kiss.

He had a lot of reasons for sidestepping that particular task. Aside from the previously given reasons, there was also that little bit of uncertainty that if he did...

...kiss her...

...he might never recover. Right now, he was doing well enough. He was in love with her, but he would function normally, with or without her. (about as normal as normal went these days, anyway.) He still had a small part of his heart that he held onto, because...well...

Falling in love with Kumiko was painfully hard work.

Physically, mentally, emotionally. It was hard work. She was dense, obtuse and unpredictble. A lesser man would've probably gone insane, given up, or wasted away.

You had to love yourself a little bit, if only to make sure you functioned well enough to continue trying to get her attention. Or move on, if you had to, though he was not choosing that road, for sure.

It was her, or it was no one.

He didn't want anyone else. Not now, not ever.

**0o0o0**

Ooshima Kyoutarou, watched her as she sipped her coffee, a palm agaist her head, as she swore softly, obviously experiencing a hangover.

Sawada Shin.

Sawada Shin was being careful enough. As far as he could tell, the Red Lion was trying his best to play nice...or as nice as he possibly could under whatever circumstance he found himself in.

Shin was unnaturally intelligent, and to some degree, was partly (if not completely) responsible for the Ojou's current state-or in the very least, _knew a lot_ about it.

He was betting on the former. What with the Ojou having to go out with Shinohara-sensei, there's no way the younger man was gonna just sit down and take it.

Oh no. He would do something about it.

And while some part of him wanted to get involved, and _reason_ with the Red Lion (_threaten, maim, something-for putting the Ojou through this)_, he knew the younger man's reasons, well enough, and sympathized with him to a degree.

Must be hard enough to overcome their current situation of being student and teacher, not to mention their ages...but to overcome Ojou's first love, as well...

The Red Lion surely had his work cut out for him. So the younger man chose this method.

And was keeping his hands off...like he should...though he must hate it.

He took the more difficult, riskier road of balancing on a very thin line between love and physical attraction, in order to win.

One wrong move, and it was game over.

He remembered what he saw the night before, and strengthened his resolve.

He wouldn't interfere...but he was going to keep watching.

Not because he didn't trust Shin. On the contrary, his faith in the Red Lion only became stronger.

A lesser man would've given in, that night. But he held on. And he gave her respect. And he protected her from him, and herself.

He was willing to give him Ojou-Kumiko, who was almost a daughter, or a younger sister to him-because The Red Lion wasn't just a real man...he was a good man. A decent man.

The reason why he was still going to watch, was because it was getting really interesting!

He was too caught up with his thoughts, he failed to notice the woman who now sat beside him.

"Kyou-san. Did I go out last night?" She muttered, as she clutched a cup of coffee in her hands, squinting aginst the bright morning sky.

"No." He lied, easily. "You passed out on the porch, and I carried you to your room."

"Oh, good." He heard her relieved reply. They spent a little of that morning, talking about her students, her co-workers, until Minoru yelled from accross the yard, reminding him he had an appointment that day.

He took his leave of Ooedo's Ojou, and walked off.

Time to have a little talk with the Red Lion.


	13. not gonna get it easy

He opened the door after the first few knocks, knowing who'd be on the other side, and gestured for the older man to enter. He gave the older man a cup of coffee, and sat on the other side of the table. He surely had it coming.

"The Ojou asked me early this morning if she went out last night..." The Young Chief began, cheerfully, not bothering to check Shin's expression, knowing it would be futile. "I told her she didn't. You wanna tell me what you're doing?"

It wasn't exactly a question.

"I want to make her happy." He answered, looking the older man straight in the eye. Kyou gave him a satisfied, yet annoying smile, as the Young Chief pointed out;

"I don't think a hangover is gonna do it."

Shin felt all the more irritated at that remark. "Fine. I want to be_ the one who makes her happy_." He snapped.

"You're not doing that great a job." Kyou returned.

"I'm not doing that great, either. But I'm not giving her up."

Ooshima Kyoutarou acknowledged this statement in good humor. After all, it was one of the reasons why he liked the Red Lion.

"So that's your answer, huh?" the older man asked.

"Yes." Shin answered, firmly. "I'd die, before I mess it up. I'm working too damn hard for it, in case you were wondering how I'd treat her, when she accepts me."

"Pretty confident, aren't you, Young Master Red Lion?" Kyou asked, in an amused tone of voice.

"I refuse to accept any other outcome." He replied, truthfully.

Ooshima Kyoutarou, Ooedo's Young Chief, and Yamaguchi Kumiko's (sort of) surrogate father, looked at the hard expression on the younger man's face. Few people would have the guts to say something like that, much less people who would say it to his face. It was no joking matter, this. And he wasn't about to hand Kumiko over to just any man. He had been taking care of her since she was eight. He had taught her how to fight, to shoot, and how to fence with a sword whether it was steel or wood. He watched the small, inquisitive child become a strong, formidable woman

Maybe too formidable, for just any man to tame.

But this one was a man in his own right. In the Young Chief's eyes, he had earned the right to stand beside the Ojou, if she would give him the chance. For a couple of months now, he had to admit that Yamaguchi Kumiko was starting to change. Nothing too noticeable. Although she was extremely excited about seeing Shinohara-sensei, she no longer seemed as eager, nor did she fish for information about when the lawyer might be invited (read:_trapped, coerced)_ to visit.

At first, he thought she was merely a bit preoccupied with school, and it seemed to support the confused, tired, heavy feeling she had been emanating, the first few days.

Ever since that 'date,' though, the feeling seemed to intensify, and it had both amused and troubled him.

He never expected the Red Lion to keep her so occupied.

Even _he_ had been so used to the idea of the Ojou-Kumiko mooning over the lawyer, that it was only last night that he realized just how much of a hold the young man had over her, without her realizing it.

Then again, even before this, she and Shin were already spending a suspiciously large amount of time...

Heh. Maybe the Red Lion had a chance, after all.

"That was _some show_ you two were putting on, last night." The Young Chief mentioned lightly, sipping his coffee, watching the redhead's expression carefully.

Shin choked on his coffee, and tried his best to breathe, without looking too inept. A flush was now grandly suffusing his cheeks.

"No wonder you're so confident." He added.

Shin, finally able to get a hold of himself, sputtered indignantly. "Nothing happened, okay!!! What did you see, anyway?!?!"

Apparently, this was a first for Shin, too. And to be caught off-balance by the Young Chief...of all people.

_How did he see what happened? _Shin thought inwardly.

Then it hit him. _He forgot to close the door when she came in._

_Fsck._

"O-ho!" The older man exclaimed, as he elbowed the flustered Shin, who was looking at him strangely, as if his head had gone completely green. With a sly smile he said a whisper. "You didn't get lucky, did you?"

At this, he tried to give the older man a hard punch on the face.

Kyou easily countered it...wearing a thoroughly smug expression, to boot.

"Oi, oi. What do you take me for?" He muttered, grinding his teeth in severe irritation. The old guy was so annoying.

"So is that why you're upset? Because you _didn't?"_ The Young Chief insisted, grinning slyly at Shin.

Shin gave him a fulminating look "I'm glad you find this _very amusing._"

Then, the expression on the older man's face changed, and he gave Shin a warm, goofy smile. Surprised at the sudden change in the Young Chief's manner, he raised his eyebrow in askance.

The Young Chief drank the last of his coffee, and stood up.

"Well, I had lots of fun, and I got the answers I expected to get. Anyway, I gotta go. We're still on for a sparring session later, right?"

"You're not planning to kill me when we do, are you?" Shin asked, suspiciously.

"Nope. You pass. You should enjoy it." The older man replied, idly.

"Then again, you're not gonna get it easy." he added, as an afterthought.

"Ou." Shin replied dully. Time to say goodbye to his short-lived good health. Aw, hell.

He closed the door, and decided to go back to sleep.


	14. unsaid, but understood: Shin vs Tomoya

What greeted Shin, as he stepped into the Ooedo House, for his afternoon sparring session with The Young Chief, made him almost drop his duffel bag.

There, laughing _femininely _(OHOHO-ing like the dumb woman she usually was, in circumstances like these), was Kumiko, with..._the lawyer._

Sensing his presence, said lawyer looked in his direction, and gave him an easy smile.

"Why hello, Shin-san." The other man, greeted. "How are you doing?"

At the greeting, Kumiko slowly turned her head to look at the rather...stoic-looking young man who was staring at her, and the man who stood beside her. She felt a measure of panic, as well as a slightly guilty feeling surge through her. Although she had expected him to come for the weekend sparring sessions he had with Kyou (during the rest of the week, it was Tetsu and Minoru he sparred with, when he was free, or when he felt like it), she still felt totally unprepared at being...caught.

He had asked her once before.

_"Is this Shinohara guy your boyfriend?"_

The mindless jumble of words that was her reply seemed to both assure, and annoy him somewhat.

_"So, you've got a crush, then."_

He said more to himself, then, than to her. And now, just like then, she had the feeling of desperately wanting to explain that it wasn't the way it looked, and that he shouldn't, _shouldn't _really jump to conclusions, not really wanting him to get the wrong idea. 

What idea? Why couldn't she admit that she liked Shinohara-sensei? And although it was understood, even without her admission, it didn't make her feel any less uneasy about it.

WHY DID SHE FEEL THE NEED TO EXPLAIN THINGS TO HIM IN SITUATIONS LIKE THIS, ANYWAY?!?!? IT WASN'T AS IF HE WAS HER BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHING!!!

_Or...something. _

Oh. Kami. What the hell was happening? It shouldn't even bother her, because everything they'd been doing was all to get closer to Shinohara-sensei! Where had things begun to change?

Shin silently bristled at the intimacy the words implied, but thought it best not to show openly how much he disliked _the lawyer._ He was watching that Shinohara guy, since he did not enjoy the look she had on her face while talking to _that man._ So, with his voice matching the bored look he gave _the lawyer, _he replied;

"Fine. Thanks for asking, _Tomoya-san._"

_Right back at you. _He thought inwardly, finding satisfaction at what he saw, because while Shinohara Tomoya's face never changed from the easy, game expression he held _his eyes sparkled strangely._ Thankfully, it seemed the dumb woman was too involved with her thoughts to notice what he just said.

_'Shin-san,' huh. Don't make me laugh. _Shin thought, thoroughly disgusted.

On the other hand, the wheels in Shinohara Tomoya's mind were already turning.

_That's some attitude. _He thought. He knew it was strange, but he always felt so different around _this particular student of Kumiko's._ He would sometimes find him here, when he came by to visit, or see them bickering or walking companionably together, every now and then, at different places. Kumiko enjoyed teaching, and especially liked troublesome kids, so he chalked up her chummy behavior with him as likely the same as her relationship with Tetsu or Minoru, but every single time they had to face each other, Shin always managed to make him feel like...an outsider.

He didn't like it.

For sure, the red-haired youth did not like him. The first time they met, this kid out and out insulted him, without preamble, in that rude, condescending, accusatory tone that no one has ever used on him before.

"You came too late." He remembered Shin mutter in complete and utter disgust.

From that moment on, he began to get a little feeling of suspicion that Sawada Shin might be _a little too involved_ in Kumiko's life, especially since the kumi treated him like one of them already.

"Oi, Kumiko. I'm looking for Kyou-san at the sparring area. See you in a few."

This caused the young lawyer to stare, and _stare hard _at the young boy he regarded Shin to be.

'Kumiko'...She allowed him to call her that?

"Ou. I'll check on you guys, later." He heard her answer, resignedly, allowing Shin the use of her name. He was gonna keep doing it, anyway.

Shin looked at _the lawyer _who was now looking at him with more avid interest, than he had, moments before.

He returned the older man's stare.

Her student's eyes, seem to ask him, mocking him silently.

You came too late.

Did he? Well, although Kumiko seemed a little different, she hadn't changed _that _much, just yet.

Shinohara Tomoya took Kumiko's hand, and hearing a surprised gasp of pleasure escape her, turned to Shin, mentioning lightly;

"Well then. Don't let us keep you. Please go on ahead." as _the lawyer_ turned around to look at the woman who now gave him such a goofy-happy smile. He kept his gaze on Shin, just a second longer than was necessary.

_I haven't lost her, yet. _His eyes said back, a hint of amusement in them. 

Kumiko, realizing that Shin was seeing all this (the gesture on Shinohara's part, making her momentarily forget the younger man's presence), could do nothing but stand there. She slowly turned her head to see how Shin was taking all this, and was not surprised to see the dark look he was giving _them._

She watched his face, as it slowly adjusted, and was finally wearing that obnoxiously indifferent look that was _so characteristic of him_, and once again felt as if he was either extremely disappointed in her, or didn't really care.

She hated feeling that way.

"I'm going first, then." Shin replied blandly, giving her a short, intense, yet unreadable (to her) look, before he walked off to the training area.

"Well then, Kumiko-chan, " She heard Shinohara-sensei say cheerfully, as he turned his attention back to her. "Where were we?"

Her heart managed a weak flutter...but the uneasy feeling that made her feel as if she was the cause of Shin's bad mood, refused to go away. Some part of her wanted to follow Shin, to explain, however messily, that this was all...

What? In any case, she couldn't very well give Shinohara-sensei the wrong impression, either. Ugh.

What's the matter with you, Kumiko? This is it! He's even holding your hand for the first time!!! Haven't you been waiting for this??!?!?

THIS IS PROGRESS!!!

This relatively medium-sized triumph made her feel a little better, and cheered her somewhat. She felt extremely confused, but she didn't have to think about it, now. She would enjoy this little stroke of luck, and try to sort things out later.

She gave her 'first love' a bright smile, almost as bright as the one she used to give him, and proceded to tell him more funny stories about 3-D.

It wasn't lost on Shinohara, though. That little difference. That little _change_. Not to mention the look on that Sawada's face.

_This isn't over._ That was what the dark look meant. The one he gave _just_ her, though...

_I'm not giving you up._

_Sawada Shin...I'm not giving her up, either. _He thought, silently. 

He let her talk animatedly, enjoying the happy mood she emanated, as she walked him to her grandfather's study.

Sawada Shin. He would do well not to take that young man lightly.


	15. faceoff!

Kyou gave Shin a hell of a workout. He knew the younger man needed to vent what immense amount of frustration he was going through, especially with the lawyer intruding on what the Red Lion already decided to be _his_.

Two hours went by. In another thirty minutes, Dinner was going to be served. The Ojou had yet to come out. There was no way the younger man wouldn't have noticed, but it was getting too dark to even see the expression on his face.

He could feel the desperation in Shin's movements, though. He felt Shin swing wildly, and caught him, before the younger man slipped.

"Oi, oi." The Young Chief admonished. "That's it. You're too exhausted. You need to take a bath before you sit down for dinner."

No response. Just the younger man's heavy breathing, as he hauled himself off the older man, and chose to sit on the ground, instead. It seems there was only one way to prod him into action.

"Don't tell me you're going to let that other guy show you up." Kyou asked, in that annoying cheerful tone Shin absolutely hated. "Just imagine them, sitting together, with the Ojou going 'Shinohara-sensei, would you like some more sake?' Can you just let that happen?"

"It's gonna happen anyway, and I don't think I want to see it." Shin answered, in between breaths, "But can you give me a moment? I'm kinda exhausted, here."

"That's the spirit, Young Master!" Kyou encouraged, voice booming with enthusiasm. "You are the Red Lion! Real men should-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I get speeches like that from her, everyday..." He muttered, darkly. "So she gets it from you, huh."

"Guess so. 'Been my responsibility since her p...since she was eight." Kyou managed to say. "She was such a cute little girl, too..."

Shin imagined a chibi Kumiko, with extremely short pigtails, shorter legs, and a cute, round face, her knee up, resting on some other poor kid's fallen form, upturned chin, looking mighty intimidating and triumphant.

She was probably every bit as bossy, even back then.

This made him smile. He gave the Young Chief a short bow, and walked up to his 'room' (a room they reserved for his use, each time he slept over) to take a bath.

She didn't show up. That lawyer was probably still there. No way he was going home yet.

Dinner was going to get very interesting.

**_0o0o0_**

Mealtime at the Ooedo was always interesting because of its personal dynamics. Although they talked business, even here, this was where the kumi talked about their activities for that day, and everything else in between.

The usually scary-looking members would laugh, and often tell silly stories, or show great emotion over something particularly impressive about any particular kumi member who had done something that would raise their spirits, or touch their mushy hearts.

Yeah. Bunch of softies, these scary-looking guys.

But what the kumi was waiting for, this very evening...was the long-awaited face-off.

It was The Red Lion vs The Lawyer. And they had each contestant seated opposite each other, The Ojou, sitting right in between.

The Red Lion, as was characteristic of him, looked bored, and tired. (After sparring with the Aniki, who wouldn't?)

The Lawyer, as was characteristic of _him_, was all kind smiles and charm.

Both contestants were pretty boys; One, in a delinquent, rugged sort of way, while the other was a veritable "Prince Charming" character, who even sparkled on occasion.

The air was tense, and chatter, for a change, was kept to a minimum, as they waited for the inevitable. It was the Lawyer who broke the silence.

"So, Shin-san. I trust training went well?" Shinohara asked, in complete politeness.

Of course, everyone knew the Red Lion disliked this man immensely, and _hated the familiarity_, he was forced into. They stared hard, though, as the former replied to the latter, in his usual indolent tone;

"You should know, _Tomoya-san._ You've been with them for years, you've probably sparred with Kyou-san, at least once."

Ooooh. The Red Lion had forced familiarity, as well, _and_ managed to imply one of either two things:

1) That if he had sparred with the Young Chief, he should know how things usually went, which would make the question pointless;

Or, 2) If he had never sparred with the Young Chief, then..._why the hell hadn't he? Everyone sparred with the Young Chief, at least once, since it was a dangerous business._ And people needed to be prepared-in the very least-to either stall, or hold out, until help came.

Oh yes. When it came to insults, there wasn't a dim bulb in the kumi. You knew an insult, no matter how thickly veiled it was.

Ooshima Kyoutarou was thoroughly enjoying himself. Kuroda Ryuuichirou's interest was peaked. Yamaguchi Kumiko could not believe what she was hearing.

Shinohara Tomoya's eyes glinted in obvious displeasure. He was absolutely right in choosing not to underestimate the boy. But that first question was merely a test. So his prepared reply came out smoothly.

"Although I've already sparred with the Young Chief, it still depends on an individual's fighting abilities, that would gauge how well he does against Kyou-san, over here. Not that anyone wouldn't have difficulty, since I've never seen a better fighter than the Young Chief."

He gave Shin a smile that was irritatingly kind, to the point of _condescencion_.

The kumi stared in astonishment. No one was pretending ignorance now. Everyone was watching expectantly as to how Shin would return this poorly veiled insult.

To imply that the Red Lion probably wasn't _that_ good, to possibly have too much difficulty with the Young Chief was something the young man was _not _going to take easily.

Shin, though, just gave the lawyer a smile that suggested he found what the older man said, ridiculous, as he looked at Shinohara Tomoya confidently in the eye.

"How does anyone really know if, at their age, they did well or bad? Of course, due to the Young Chief's extensive knowledge, as he's been training the Ooedo kumi for years, now... Kyou-san spars with others on a level where he can gauge their strengths and weaknesses, in order to provide them more effective training..."

... remained unsaid, yet understood by the people watching. As a parting shot, Shin added;

"Shouldn't the Young Chief be the one you ask, if you were _really interested in my progress, ne, Tomoya-san?_"

Which only implied that the reason the lawyer had chosen this subject to begin with, was because he wanted to show up the younger man.

_I know what you're doing...and it's not going to work. _The younger man's smug gaze, seemed to say. 

Of course, it was a leading question, answerable only by a yes or no, and he'd be forced to open another topic, if he wanted a chance at snatching Sawada Shin's victory, to get them out of neutral, equal ground.

It would be a risk, since he didn't know that much about Sawada Shin yet. And he wasn't about to let his guard down a second time. If anything, this exercise had only proven that he had better take Sawada Shin as an equal, if he wanted to play to win.

Either way, Sawada Shin had won this round, and if anything, it could never be said that Shinohara Tomoya was a poor sport.

So The Lawyer raised his glass of sake, and gave Shin a game expresion. "Of course. You're absolutely right, Shin-san. A toast, then."

(Either way, Sawada Shin had won this round, and if anything, it could never be said that Shinohara Tomoya was a poor sport.)

_This round, to you. _It said. Shin, understanding perfectly, nodded wordlessly. He wasn't about to act more like a child in front of her, by ignoring Shinohara's acknowledgement. He wanted to act like a man. To be seen by her, and everyone, as a man worthy of her. 

Of course, it didn't mean he had to be chummy with that jerk, either. He decided to steal a glance at the one person who could make this victory sweet or horribly distasteful, and saw her looking at him, seriously.

_You and me, outside. Later. _She mouthed silently. _Those two needed talking to. _Kumiko thought, darkly. She would have a short talk with Shinohara-sensei, later, before he left, and Shin, before bedtime, _if he was done being an ass._

Still. . She thought, amusedly. _That show they put on sure was something._

a/n: i love verbal arguments! and since they're both intelligent, i thought it'd be interesting. Since Shinohara did get the last say, earlier...Shin got a clean win, this time! hehehe...

anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!

This chapter was written, hopefully to make Mikanya smile! (i have my reasons, hehehe!) Good Luck!


	16. No Not boring, at all

a/n: First of all, thanks to the people who've been reading and/or reviewing the story. It really helps, and feedback, good or bad, can help a writer improve. As to the "toast" thing, where i'm from, it's usually a salutation to a person, which you can participate in, despite whatever drink you have, but I'll be using it in reference to you guys' suggestion, in the future. Domo.

Also, in this chapter, he can't really insult Shin that way, because he lost the argument, fair and square, and if he were to insist on slapping Shin with his age, and his limitations-however creatively the insult was given, it would make him look very bad.

It's like guys know it's an understood rule that you never kick another guy in the you-know-where.

These guys are all about being "Real Men." They won't think it funny if he does that to Shin, because they like Shin too, and it would be impolitic of Shinohara to do so, just because of a little loss.

In other words...it would be disgraceful to slap Shin with the age thing, since it would imply it was the only thing the lawyer has going for him, and imply that he was possibly inferior to Shin in every other way, since Shin could beat him at an argument, _and he's a lawyer, _despite the fact that Shin is a lot younger and is only in high school.

Oh yes. It was Shin's win.

Of course, this is also my rather indirect way of making excuses, though aforementioned statements are valid points, ehehehe. I'm sorry. My bad. I can admit my shortsightedness, and I'll try to be more thorough in the future. Please bear with me and my excuses, all the way! Ehehehe…

Please don't hate me if Shinohara-sensei has his moments. We can't make Shinohara Tomoya too uncool, since we need to give Shin a worthy adversary, too. Not to mention the fact that he's pretty much a decent guy in the manga. It seems like he likes Kumiko, but he's got reasons why he can't reciprocate.

Besides, as much as I dislike the Shinohara/Kumiko pairing (despise despise despise!!!) I don't really think Shinohara's that much of a bad guy. I just don't like him with Kumiko!!!!!

ShinKumi forever!!!!

On to the story!

0o0o0

She walked Shinohara-sensei to the gate. He had her hands clasped in his, and while Shinohara Tomoya chose to ignore her inattention, the truth was, Kumiko's thoughts and feelings were churning uncomfortably.

The look she saw Shin hide from her made her feel guilty. Especially, since Shinohara-sensei was once again holding her hand. She did feel pleasure from this little gesture of his, but at the same time, she didn't feel as giddy or as excited as she felt she would have.

"Shinohara-sensei..." She called weakly, looking up at this prince that had saved her grandfather from prison, who once got shot to save her life.

Shinohara-sensei. Her "Knight-in-shining-Armor." She watched intently, as he gave her a soft smile, as he said "It's Tomoya, Kumiko-chan. I'm sorry if I didn't offer it to you, sooner."

_How was she going to bring up the subject of Shin, now?_

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" his pleasant voice asked. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about Shin's behavior. He had no call to use your name so familiarly, but I also wish you'd consider your actions carefully with him. He may be able to handle his affairs-pretty well, at that-but I'd rather you two get along, because..."

_'Shin'?_ Shinohara Tomoya's mind reeled. Not for the first time, noticing how familiarly those two call each other.It was now clear, that it wasn't an occasional thing, but a rather normal occurence. _Kumiko called him by his given name? _His jaw tightened slightly. It may be more serious than he thought.

"...because the kumi treats him like family, and since he sticks his nose in my business, no matter what I tell him, you guys are bound to spend time. I really hope you understand." He heard her say.

"Why were they calling him the Red Lion?" He asked, trying to see how much she was willing to tell him of his adversary.

He didn't feel a twinge of guilt. All was fair in love and war, and this was both.

"I suppose he was right in telling you that Kyou-san would know better. The other kumis are calling him that, too, with a great deal of respect." She said, chuckling a little, as if remembering something particularly amusing. He hated that soft, amused look she was wearing, knowing it was that red-haired youth that she was thinking of. "Though, he hates it like hell."

A little thoughtfully, she added; "It suits him, though. Red Lion. He certainly seems like it."

_You came too late._

_You came too late._

_You came too late..._The words repeated themselves, over and over.

_...did he, really?_ Not for the first time, he wondered, now with a bit more concern.

"So, will you play nice with Shin?" She asked, a hopeful note in her voice. Well, she didn't have to know everything, did she?

Suffice it to say he'll be careful. He will be playing carefully-_very carefully, with Sawada Shin._

They reached the door to his car. He turned to give her his best smile, as he gave his reply;

"Sure, Kumiko-chan. It's not a problem." He bowed, shortly after, and took his leave.

She breathed a sigh of relief, watching the car speed past. Whew. That went well. Now on to the hard part.

With a deep breath, to strengthen her resolve, she made her way back to the patio, where she expected to deal with Shin.

0o0o0

She found him, in deep thought, as he stared at nothing in particular, sitting against the wooden wall that was part of the walkway/porch of the main house.

"Oi. What's all this familiarity with Shinohara-sensei, huh?" She asked him, a little tiredly. "He's a lot older than you. You should really have a bit more respect."

He gave her an annoyed look. "You can complain to me about that, when you give him this very same speech."

Ugh. That dumb woman. So like her to tell him off, but let that jerk go free.

Kumiko, though, was distracted by her own thoughts as well. Hearing Shin's reply, she couldn't help but feel, that as mature as the wording sounded, his complaint still sounded suspiciously like "He started it!"

And though one of the main concerns why she couldn't consider Shin was because of his youth, she couldn't help but feel that it was this sometimes petulant, hard-to-please part of him was just so...cute.

Waitwaitwait. Did she just indirectly acknowledge that she _had_ entertained the idea of a relationship between her and Shin, though never in a serious way?

Did that mean she was willing to accept him in an _un_serious manner, such as...as...(gulp)...a fling? Something temporary? A tool to satisfy her more..._physical needs_?!?!?!

Oh, Kami. Wasn't that a very good description of the kind of relationship they sort of had, right now?

They were pretending to go out (sort of) so Shin could teach her to dance (which was something she physically needed to learn and do), with the agreement to end, a day before the event itself.

A temporary, intimate relationship that started due to physical necessity.

"Aaaaaargh!!!!" He heard her scream in frustration, as he beat her fists against her head, repeatedly, in frustration. _That Fujiyama!!! I gotta stop listening to her, sometime!!! _she thought to herself, extremely mortified.

He spared her a short glance, and proceeded to catch one of her two fists, that was abusing her small head.

She stopped abruptly, blushed profusely at the warm hand that grasped hers firmly. Suddenly, she was once again aware of how physically close they were, the soapy scent of his hair, and the warmth of his skin...the sound of his voice...

She gulped involuntarily, as she willed herself to calm down, hoping he wouldn't

notice how fast her heartbeat was.

Don't look him in the eye. Don't look him in the eye. Don't look him in the eye.

"Oi, baka. You were thinking of something totally unwholesome just now, weren't you?" He asked, unsurprised, noticing again how unhealthy it was to be in love with such a psychologically imbalanced woman.

What was up with that twisted imagination of hers, anyway? There she was, at it again. Was she going to be this dumb, for the rest of their lives?

He smiled a little, amused at that thought. _Yes. She probably would. _And he would probably never be bored.

He twined his fingers with hers, and they sat there, watching the evening sky, together.

Kumiko, more self-conscious, all thought of what she was going to say, forgotten, Shin, feeling extremely light-hearted and happy.

What did it matter, if he _that lawyer_ was with her most of the day?

He was spending the night, here. And he was sitting here, with her, holding her hand. And she wasn't taking it back.

A cool breeze blew past them, that made Kumiko shiver. He shifted her hand onto his right, and put an arm around her, drawing her close.

Kumiko, enjoying their comfortable silence, decided to pass up another chance to possibly drive herself crazy with overanalyzing her emotions, and decided to just enjoy their companionable silence.

Something about Shin always made her feel...a sense of belonging. Warm. Happy, and as funny as it sounded...safe.

"Anything else you wanted to tell me?" He asked, suddenly.

She looked up at the moon in great awe over its soft, exquisite, silvery glow.

_Don't look him in the eye_...But she did. And saw gentleness in them, as they looked down at her in concern.

"No. Nothing at all." She answered.

_Sawada Shin...is it only now that I notice? You're quite a man._ She thought.

"I never imagined you would." He answered smugly, smirking to himself, as he did.

"EEEH?!?!?!" She gasped. _Oh, Kami. It happened again! How could I say that aloud!?! Could Shin really read her every thought? Aaaaargh!!!_

Shin, incidentally, had a very good idea what she was that thinking at that very moment, and was thoroughly amused at the panic-stricken expression on her face, as she looked at him, eyes, wide as saucers.

No. Not boring, at all.

Seeing Kumiko shiver a little, and Shin pull her close, her grandfather had some tea sent out. It would be perfect for a night like this.

He watched as the look on his granddaughter's face changed from mortification, to shock, to ill-humor. She was now hitting Shin on the shoulder, for daring to find her predicament amusing, as the young man in question tried, with little success, to evade it, considering the young man was now curled over, laughing.

Kuroda Ryuuichirou eyed the two young people, and chuckled a little.

Every now and then, he wondered what kind of man his little Kumiko would fall in love with. At first, he was a little worried that she might be attracted to men like Kyoutarou, since he practically babysat her all the time.

Thankfully, her infatuation with Tomoya had disabused him of that notion, and it seemed like their little Ojou had feminine inclinations after all, despite the fact that he found it a bit tiresome, since he had always known she wasn't really in love with the young lawyer, however much she believed herself to be.

It was much to his surprise when, suddenly, one night, she brought home this student of hers. And time has certainly proven over and over, how dependable and capable this young man has been in watching over her.

The little girl who relied on no one. Who always watched her own back, while she protected everyone else, found someone who would be able to support her, whose strengths made up for her weaknesses. Who understood her. Who fought for her.

Who, in his persistence, she had finally learned to rely on, little by little.

That Sawada Shin was still young, to be sure. But in time, he would be worthy of her.

He gave them one last look, before turning in for the night, and closing the door. They were both laughing at something.

Behind a tatami wall, he saw Minoru, Tetsu, and Kyoutarou, whispering among themselves, big grins on their faces, as they watched their Ojou, with their Red Lion.

Sawada Shin...not a bad choice.


	17. Plans, plans, plans

He felt a presence in the room, early that morning. Hesitant to wake up, he lifted a heavy eyelid, to find Tetsu's heavyset features greet him.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu, Young Master Red Lion." Tetsu greeted, a little nervously.

"Ou." Shin answered, wiping the sleep off his eyes, as he sat up slowly. _Why is this guy in here, so early? And why is he so nervous?_ He wondered.

"A-anou, the Ojou kinda has to start early, today, and we're...uh...it's..." The older guy trailed off.

"Show me." He replied, following Tetsu out, to Kumiko's room. Hoping she was suitably dressed, he stepped in, and closed the door.

To his relief, she was wearing oversized pj's, and was completely covered. He sat beside the bed, and watched her for a moment.

She didn't have her glasses on, and her hair was in extreme disarray. Her pillows and blanket were all over the place, and she more or less looked like she moved a lot when she slept. At the moment, she was sleeping on her side, about to fall off, drooling a little, even.

It was so like her. He wanted to laugh, and he found it so ridiculously cute.

He dropped to one knee, and poked her shoulder, repeatedly, with his index finger.

"Kumiko. Oi. Wake up."

He saw her move a little, and turn to lie on her back. How to do this?

An idea occured to him. heh. This might work.

Imitating the vice principal's voice, he said, in a loud voice;

"Yamaguchi-sensei, aren't you running late again, today?" (a/n: so _unlike _Shin, i know.)

"K-K-K-Kyotou-sensei!!!" She gasped, eyes snapping open, as she sat straight up.

What she saw did not make sense. She started to look around. She saw books, cabinets...a window...where was she? Where was Kyotou? This wasn't the school, this was...

...this was...

...her room.

Her eyes finally settled on the red-haired youth that gave her a self-satisfied smile, as he stood over her, arms folded over his chest.

"Took you long enough." He drawled, insolently.

"YOU!!!" She muttered. Among the kumi, it was well known that the Ojou wasn't a morning person, who tended to get a bit more violent than normal when woken up. And for the Young Master Red Lion to wake her this way...

...they prayed for his safety, as they quietly (they hoped) tiptoed away. Kumiko, on the other hand, who always woke up in a bad mood, started to walk towards Shin, menacingly. Shin ignored the death glare she was giving him.

"Before you kill me, I'd like to point out two things." He mentioned, from where he stood.

"One, It was Tetsu who told me to wake you up." He said, putting up his index finger. "Two," he continued, putting up the middle one, "It's because you need to be early for school, today."

(Much as he wanted to tease her about kissing her good morning, instead...she was running late. oh well.)

That stopped her dead in her tracks. Something seemingly clicked, and as she gave out a wail of despair, he knew he'd be safe. She hastily (if not a little violently) pushed him out of her room, as she went in a frenzy trying to prepare.

Shin, of course, made no move to stand aside. He felt like listening to her. He wanted to know how she was like, in the mornings. He heard her bump against various things, sometimes hearing a pissed-off "OW!" from her, every now and then. It amused him to no end.

In more or less 15 minutes, Yamaguchi Kumiko emerged from the battlefield that was her room, to find _an extremely amused Shin_ outside her door.

"You're such a jerk. It's too early." She said, hooking an arm around his neck for a headlock.

"Hey! What's this about!" The younger man protested. It was now Kumiko's turn to smile.

"Due to your waking me up on time, and the hurried pace in which i had to get dressed, I find myself 10 minutes early, so I'll make you suffer with me." She said cheerfully, giving him a look that meant complete compliance..._or else. _He rolled his eyes, as she pushed him through his room's open door.

"Don't keep me waiting!" She called out, sweetly. It sent a shiver up his spine.

"Yeah, yeah." he grumbled, as he closed the door behind him. Somehow he managed to finish up within the time she had given, and found her finishing her breakfast. She handed him a sandwich, and after saying goodbye to the others, grabbed his free hand, and pulled him along.

Kumiko did this, because she knew the slow pace that Shin kept, and pulling him along assured her that he couldn't escape her if he tried. Shin, though, despite his awareness of the reason as to _why_ she was pulling him along, couldn't help but blush. He kept his head down, as he silently chewed on his sandwich, as she dragged him to school.

She let go of his hand, when they were almost there. "I'm getting breakfast." She heard him call out, as he walked past the school's entrance. "Don't be late!" She reminded him.

He never looked back, just as she expected. It would be a wasted action, for him. However, she did hear a slightly bored "Ou." as a reply.

She smiled, as she watched him just a second longer, before going straight to the faculty meeting.

As she entered the school grounds, a blue sedan lowered it's windows, it's occupant's gaze going back and forth, between the two people.

Shin who had just entered a nearby ramen shop, and Kumiko, who had just entered the main building.

Shinohara Tomoya began to analyze the dynamics between teacher and student.

She was holding his hands, while they walked.

They called each other on a first name basis.

They visited each other...a lot.

They were already too close. Too close. And they were together everyday. He suspected the younger man's dislike for him stemmed from jealousy over Kumiko. They weren't exactly _this _close, the last time he saw them, and although she had always called him Shin (as well as he could remember), it was only last night that he heard her student call Kumiko by her given name (though, no endearment).

But what would have happened to bring those two closer, so quickly? Did Kumiko tell Shin about the function they were attending? But it was only for an evening. There was no reason for the younger man to be so threatened, to resort to drastic measures. There had to be something...

Kumiko didn't know how to dance. Not social dancing, anyway. Since asking the kumi was out of the question, and she would be considerate of his busy schedule, she would turn to a non-yakuza male she trusted.

Sawada Shin.

And not only would it not throw suspicion off his real feelings towards her, it would also get him close enough to gauge what she, herself, really felt for him, even gain more of what affection she already had for him, since he'd be going out of his way to help her (or so she would think). If she had asked him for help the day he invited her, then they'd have been spending very little time apart for about...almost two weeks...

...which would explain the significant change in familiarity between them.

There was nothing more he could do about today, since he had already planned to get information about this, his adversary. But from tomorrow, until the day itself, he could start damage control.

Shin saw a blue sedan pass by the school, as he stepped in. As he walked to his classroom, he remembered why the car seemed familiar.

Shinohara Tomoya (that jerk), was smart, and it didn't really take much to put two and two together. _That Lawyer_ had already realized what he was doing, and would change his tactics, soon.

Shin felt a slight twinge of hesitancy. He had expected it, and was going to take advatage of it, but leaving Kumiko with Shinohara Tomoya (considering how that dumb woman felt for _that lawyer_), didn't make him any less okay with it.

But the only way he would find out if he had a chance with her depended on how her time alone with _the lawyer_ turned out. It was a distasteful necessity, but it had to be done.

It would be tomorrow. He can expect a counter attack by tomorrow. So, for today, possibly the last time he'd have a chance to, till the event itself, he was going to monopolize her time...

...after school.

He thought about giving her an idea to check for gowns later. _Yeah. That should do it._

The next step resolved, he walked into 3-D's classroom, as his name was called.


	18. Real, What?

The other four boys were in the process of getting food, so he decided to give her a call, for whatever he had set to do with her, later. (that is _so_ unwholesome)

"Hey, Shin." Said the voice on the other end. "What's up?"

"I'm going to be busy the next few days. Do you already have something to wear?" He asked her.

"EH!?!?! You're right!!!" He heard her gasp.

Figures.

"I'll only be free, later." He said, not bothering to elaborate. She knew him well enough to get the idea.

"Thanks, Shin. You're a lifesaver!" She replied enthusiastically. "After class, then."

. And that was it. 

Shoes, a gown...possibly a few other things.

Was he really going to do this? Help her pick out something nice, that she would wear for someone else?

Well, he was going to be there, too. Technically, he'd benefit from it, also. He also wanted to have her try dancing with those on...

And whatever happens next...happens.

**0o0o0**

Shinohara Tomoya, on the other hand, was surprised at the information he was able to get, so far-none of them good.

He had found out about the nickname. Kyou had taken Sawada Shin to a gambling warehouse, and had literally beat almost every challenger in a game of cards, the highlight being the last game, where everyone expected him to clean out one of the older, respected kumi members, _completely_ (though result was unknown, due to a police raid).

No wonder they respected him. Whether it was skill or luck, that allowed him such a continuous winning streak.

And while most kumi members were superstitious, they respected both skill and luck, if not the guts needed in order to play the way Sawada Shin played.

With everything on the line.

He was playing with someone else's assets, then. How would he play when what was at stake, was something precious to him?

Shin was the understood student leader at the school Kumiko was teaching at. He kept the students in check, without having to do much of anything. And it wasn't out of fear that they did so...but respect.

Through the various kumis, he was able to confirm that at key moments, when Kumiko was in trouble, the first person who would either provide them with information, or arrive first on the scene (or both), was none other than Sawada Shin.

Which was why the kumi members at the Ooedo treated Shin the way they did. Which was why no one wondered at his closeness to the Sandaime, Kuroda Ryuiichirou.

To the point that he was mistaken as the possible Yondaime, at the Tanukibara Succession Ceremony.

And while Shinohara Tomoya had no aspirations for that position...he _did not _enjoy the thought of Sawada Shin, possibly taking Kumiko to wife.

All things considered, Should Sawada Shin marry into the Kuroda, it would undoubtedly solve a lot of problems.

Kumiko could continue teaching, if she wanted, since Sawada Shin definitely seemed like a good, competent, if not _cunning_ leader, who could take care of the 'family business,' and the other kumis already had a healthy (if unnatural, for a person his age) respect for him. And why wouldn't they?

Much as he didn't want to admit it, Sawada Shin was worthy. He was intelligent, resourceful, capable, and dependable. If the incident with the Inuzuka group was anything to go by, the sparring sessions with Kyou-san were paying off. That he was equally attractive was a given.

There was only one thing that could possibly hinder this outcome (aside from Kumiko choosing him, Shinohara Tomoya).

Sawada Shin was the son of the Chief of Police. But according to the information he was able to get, the senior Sawada had allowed his son continuous contact with the kumi (that was pretty evident), so for now, the best way to counter Shin was to strengthen his own bond with Kumiko...by probably stepping a little bit out of bounds, to at least confuse her more, in the event that the younger man was beginning to leave an imprint on her, or to finalize his claim on her, if she indeed felt nothing for her student.

Starting tomorrow, he was going to make it a point to take her to school, and pick her up. He was going to do whatever it took, to re-establish his position, where Kumiko was concerned.

At first, he thought he could keep it in, and push her to marry someone the kumi needed. But that day he rushed over, during the Nekomata incident...the moment that student of hers _dared_ to show possesiveness of what/_who_ he had tried to keep distance from, he realized he didn't just feel insulted...

..._he didn't like it. He did't want Kumiko belonging to anyone else._

He fought with himself over it for quite a bit of time, and finally came to a resolution, which led to the invitation he extended her, which, adversely, led to..._this._

A situation he could no longer afford to ignore, and deal with, nonchalantly.

A situation that required his complete attention.

He made the necessary schedule adjustments, for this week.

The way things were going, he would know where they all stood, in the next few days.

**0o0o0**

She was wearing a moss-green one piece gown that left her shoulders bare, pushed up her once-hidden female protrusions, and hugged her to the swell of her...uh...posterior, which Shin was surprised to find, existed, as well. From there, it had a short skirt, that just barely covered what it should, though it had an overskirt of countless long strands of the same soft, rich material, that ended just above her ankles.

And while he thought it had possibilities, the thing that made him decide against it, was the fact that, not only would it expose her well-formed legs...

It looked like a hula-dress. Not skirt. Hula-_dress_

He had a small smile that mirrored his thoughts, which the object of his scrutiny thought severely irritating. She glowered at him.

"What?" He asked, making an effort not to chuckle. "I'm not saying anything!"

"You didn't offer to go dress-hunting with me to amuse yourself, did you?" She asked, sweetly. "...ne, Shin?"

He looked away, taking a drink from the can of softdrink he had in one hand.

"What gave you _that_ idea?" He answered. Of course, now that they were here, though...was it his fault she saw that thing, promptly picked it up to try on, and ended up looking like

"Wipe that look off your face, Sawada Shin, if you know what's good for you." She whispered to him in a threateningly low voice. "Try to be useful, and pick something decent, will you?"

So, in his slow, languid fashion, he stood up, and browsed through dress after dress, until he saw something that caught his interest.

A soft, creamy white satin, ankle-length dress, it's fabric strap designed as a knot that started from the side of her left collarbone, leaving one shoulder bare, that fell right down to a few inches above the knee, with an above-knee slit that would show off her legs, but not too much. Just enough to leave something to the imagination.

He could hear her grumbling in the dressing room about jerks who found other people's discomfort too much fun. It made him smile, as he looked around for shoes, as well. Since she was the most macho female on earth, he should get something nice, that would be comfortable for her to wear.

Yeah. Those pointy-heeled things were definitely out.

Then he saw them. It was a two-inch wedge-designed pair that had a camellia flower design carved around its wooden base, (although it had a very thin, white rubber sole at the bottom to prevent slipping on surfaces.) The instep, on the other hand, had soft suede over what seemed like a layer of foam. It had six leather strips that overlapped in the middle, and fanned out at the side, just to let the toes peep out, while keeping her feet in place, while her heel was secured by a leather strap around the ankle, held down by 4-5 more leather straps, that attached it to the wooden base. The metal catch system attached to the leather strap was nice, too. One end was a curved hook, and the catch was the same camellia design on the base.

The whole pair was completely white, and only the flowers on both the base and the catch itself, had a pearlized finish.

On the whole, it fit his ideal. Not impossible to walk in, comfortable, and nice enough. And it fit the dress.

He handed her the dress first. He heard her make a short gasp of pleasure, as she asked an attendant to help her put it on. She opened the door, to show him how it looked, and the moment he saw her, he forgot to breathe.

She looked at his wide-eyed expression, surprised to see how red his face was, his mouth slightly open.

Sure, the dress looked nice, and she liked the way it felt and looked on her, but wasn't he overreacting? She thought his shy reaction endearing, as he covered his mouth with his hand, and pretended to clear his throat, as he shifted his gaze down.

Shin, on the other hand was stunned beyond words, and could not believed he stared at her, so blatantly, with his mouth open, to boot.

She had removed her glasses, and the attendant had helped Kumiko braid both pigtails, and used the braids to fashion it into some sort of hairband, then held the hair in place using hairpins that had little flowers on it. Her back and shoulders were displayed in their full glory, since her hair wasn't in the way.

Although...if she let her hair down, the effect would likely still be equally good, if a bit different, since her hair was also nice.

The dress showed off a figure no one would ever believe existed, especially her fantastic legs and shoulders.

But that wasn't just it either. With her hair like that, with flowers here and there, what flashed in his mind was...

..._bride_. All she needed was the bouquet.

He thanked God she was wearing her sneakers, and saw them peeping out from under the hem, that brought him back to reality.

Okay. So maybe he was exaggerating a bit on the figure, but while she still wasn't anywhere near Fujiyama-sensei's proportions, she was most definitely _not flat._ She had a decidedly lithe, willowy yet athletic body, that was supple and smooth.

He wondered idly if this is what all predominantly masculine alpha male-like chicks looked like, or if it was just her.

Stifling a chuckle that might give her the wrong impression, he walked over to her, hands behind him, ready to complete the transformation.

"So..." She asked him, a bright expression on her face. "What do you think?"

"I think," He said in a low voice, his gaze taking her appearance in, slowly. "...you need...this."

He kneeled in front of her, gently removing her sneakers from her small feet, and slipping on the shoes he picked.

He took her hand in his, held her in typical waltz position, the store attendants being helpful enough to play something appropriate, and went over the steps with her slowly, at first, to get her used to the shoes and the dress, then more naturally a second time. That done, he lifted her hand and brushed his lips lightly over her knuckles. She heard her catch her breath as his lips touched her skin. Whether it was due to the brief contact, or eagerness to look at the shoes he put on, she turned to look into the mirror, and gave the shoes a look.

Unable to see anything, she hiked the dress up, unconciously giving him a better view of those well-formed legs he noticed, and made sure to fold the material at the knees, so she could squat a little, and get a better look at the shoes.

"Oooh. They're soft, _and _pretty." She mentioned, in awe and surprise. "I always thought these things were hell to walk on."

"I imagine they usually are." He answered, slightly amused at the expression on her face.

She noticed his answer and smiled softly. Shin was like that. He was always thoughtful and thorough. He was the sort that gave thought to everything they did, so they didn't need a do-over.

She was almost sure that Shin considered the length of time she would need to wear these, and that she didn't wear these kinds of shoes, while he was choosing something. To begin with, she had only asked him to pick a dress. It was so like him to just notice she'd need shoes as well, and pick one out that would suit what she needed, perfectly, without her having to ask him to.

He was already looking out the store window, waiting for her to change, and she felt strangely happy and pleased at spending time with him...

...more than she usually did. And that stunned look on his face, that cute blush that he tried to hide...

For some reason, wearing this dress, these shoes made her feel like she just won a prize.

She closed the door, and had the attendant help her out of the dress, and unclasp the shoes. The attendant gathered said items, and left her alone, in the dressing room, and as she slowly removed the numerous flowered hairpins, unbraided her hair, and brushed it vigorously, until it was smooth, and straight, she wondered what this _something_ was. At first, it really didn't feel real. It really felt like they were just pretending. It was so hard to pretend in the beginning, and so awkward to be so close.

But when did all that change? Suddenly, it was the most natural thing in the world, being so close to Shin. And while they had always been really close-closer than anyone she knew except possibly Kyou and her grandfather-suddenly, somewhere along the way she had already almost completely set aside the fact that they were, in fact, student and teacher, and that she was a little older than him.

It was either that, or that it suddenly didn't really matter that much to her, anymore.

When did the pretending stop? When exactly did it start to feel real?

She wondered, as she put her glasses back on. 

The attendant knocked on the door, and seeing as she was dressed, she opened it, and handed the girl the flowered hairpins. Glancing a little at Shin, the attendant gave Kumiko an excited giggle, and whispered;

"Your boyfriend's really cute! Is the dress for the wedding?"

Shin's head snapped sharply to the general direction of the startled 'NO!' that came from the dressing room. He stopped short, just behind the curtain, as he listened into the conversation.

"There is no wedding! What do you mean?" He heard Kumiko ask the girl.

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's just that I thought you were asking your boyfriend to pick out a wedding dress...which was why I used the flowered hairpins to give a better visual..." The girl tried to explain, a little embarrassed at what she said.

"Oh, no. This is for a social function I'm attending with some guy who invited me." She answered.

"Oh, no!" The girl gasped. "Does your boyfriend know? Obviously, since you said it was just you, does that mean he's not coming with you? How could you cheat on him, when he's so cute? And he seemed so dedicated and thoughtful, too..." The girl trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"B-B-Boyfriend? Which one? That one?" She asked, pointing to Shin, who was know wearing a smug expression, at seeing her discomfort. "That's not my boyfriend. The guy who invited me, is the one I'm hoping will become my...boyfriend."

Kumiko had problems saying that last part out, not because she was worried about how Shin might feel (as she was surprisingly oblivious to what _that _really was), but because she suddenly felt like those words no longer seemed as true as it used to.

The attendant, though, realizing Shin's, 'available' status with this new bit of information, was now trying to chat the customer's now-irritated non-boyfriend.

Shin, on the other hand, was experiencing the ill-effects of this unpleasant turn of conversation, and it grated on his nerves that the girl was now trying to get him to try out a suit, to see how it would look.

Kumiko, noticing the abnormally tight, low voice Shin was answering the attendant with, suddenly felt a strange feeling wash over her. She didn't like the familiar way this girl was standing so close to Shin. It wasn't helping her temper, either, that Shin was being polite. Suddenly, she felt as if she wanted to strangle that tittering, gigling lump of female flesh, and squeeze the life out of her with her bare hands.

She placed a heavy hand on the girl's shoulder, and politely asked for the packages she paid for.

The girl was horror-struck at the look on her face. Oh yes. Yamaguchi Kumiko was on 'devil-mode.'

This restored Shin's good humor somewhat, as he wordlessly collected the packages from the counter, and took the heavy hand that kept the poor attendant in place, in his.

Once outside though, for propriety's sake, he let go and handed her the packages...reluctantly.

"So. Never shopping there again, huh." He noted.

"Not with you. There. Ever." was the short, clipped reply.

"The clerks talk too much?" He asked.

"You were listening the whole time, you jerk. You should know." She snapped. "You did nothing to help me out, at all."

"I picked the dress and the shoes." He pointed out, in conciliatory gesture. "Hn." he added, thoughtfully.

"What's the 'hn' for?" She asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous." He answered, absently.

"I was embarrassed! _Embarrased_!!! That girl thought I was two-timing you with someone! She was implying we had a..a...relationship." She explained.

"I wouldn't mind." He replied, idly, watching her carefully under heavy-lidded eyes.

"That I would cheat on you?" She asked. Not getting an answer, she grumbled softly;

"You wouldn't. It's not as if you like me that way, or that we're really going out..."

"Not that." He pointed out. "I wouldn't mind going out with you. For real."

She stopped dead in her tracks, and stared, jaw open, eyes agog, at the indolent way Sawada Shin continued to walk on without her, after saying such provocative words.

She saw him turn around, having crossed the street, as he yelled back to her;

"You're done right? I'll see you tomorrow, then."

He thought, a little upset at the idea. He raised his hand as an acknowledgement to her, as he left her standing there. 

He wondered how much longer she would probably stand there, as he made his way back home.

No. What he really wanted to know was what she thought of what he mentioned, at great risk.

I wouldn't mind going out with you. For real.

And not for the first time did he wonder if he was really, _really_ losing it.


	19. behind door number 2

"_I wouldn't mind going out with you. For real._"

The line repeated itself over and over, as she walked slowly back home. What did it mean? Why would he say such a thing? And while it did seem as if Shin had _some feeling_ for her, if he really did seem to _like her that way_, then everything that had happened would make absolutely perfect sense.

It just seemed so farfetched, so unimaginable. so...

...unreal.

And while it felt real enough (this thing with Shin), the fact that he said he didn't mind whatever this was, to become real, only confirmed that he was still pretending.

_Did she just say 'he' ? _She was still pretending too, wasn't she? 

Wasn't she?

But since he said he didn't really mind...did that mean that although he was pretending, at the moment...was he beginning to feel how real it was turning out to be?

Or was he merely making her think too hard, like he usually did, these days, to entertain himself at her expense?

And why would he just leave her like that, too? Even that gesture of his, as he walked off...

It was too impersonal. It certainly didn't seem like the actions of a guy who liked a girl.

A short wave, with an equally short "I'll see you in class."

It was more the sort of thing you'd say to a friend, more than anything...intimate.

But what about all those times, that he'd been acting decidedly _too close, too intimate_?

And those were more often than these "normal" moments between them.

She remembered the fast, erratic pounding of her chest, everytime some part of his hand, his skin...his lips touched her.

That dream that seemed far too real.

"_Your boyfriend's really cute!" _She remembered the store attendant saying. 

Her boyfriend...Shin. Sort of.

It both excited and alarmed her on so many levels.

Something told her that the answer to the question she didn't understand was as easy as "1+1," yet she still couldn't figure it out.

Or did she know, but was afraid to accept it? As distasteful as that other option was, it definitely seemed like it. Was she really confused, or did she just want to ignore whatever it was behind Door #2?

Was she, Yamaguchi Kumiko, a coward?

And if she already knew what was behind Door #2, the implications of the answer could only be explained by the question. What was it about the answer that made it so suspect, so distasteful, or if not distasteful, impossible, or...painful?

What was the question?

Until she found that out, the answer to the question would be incomprehensible and elusive. Until she understood what the question was, then the answer to it that she'd been sidestepping, would not make itself clear.

Unfortunately, there was only one person who would have an idea of what it might be, and the prospect of discussing this embarrasing problem with said person was too distasteful by half.

But if she really wanted to know (and it was tiring to ask oneself the same question repeatedly), she had no other choice.

"Hello...Fujiyama-sensei?" She asked, hesitantly, as she heard the music teacher pick up on the other end.

"Can we meet somewhere?"

Fujiyama Shizuko observed the troubled woman that looked expectantly at her. Part of her wanted to tell the confused woman that Shin probably set her up to get to this result, but she didn't, knowing the younger man's reasons. He was so in love with his teacher, that he was willing to do anything for her to notice him.

And although what Shin's methods weren't really ethical, or proper...he had never overstepped his boundaries. That, more than anything, decided her to keep quiet.

As to the situation at hand...hmmm...

What to do with the hopeless, clueless woman?

How should she begin, in order to get the point accross?

"You say you're in love with this...Shinohara guy, right?" Fujiyama-sensei asked, slowly.

She was met by a vigorous nod.

"You always think about him? You always try to get his attention? You do a lot of things to get him to notice you, right?"

The vigorous nodding continued.

"But right now, all you think about is the way Shin makes you feel. Why it upsets you when you see him around girls. You even dream about him, and it upsets you when you guys aren't okay." The music teacher verified, with her eager audience.

"YES!" She gasped in surprise (and trepidation), at the other woman's grasp of the issue. "I can't understand it! The feeling is so heavy and it tires me out! And..."

"...and?" Fujiyama-sensei asked.

"...and it all keeps going back to Shin." She answered, in a small voice.

"Did you ever feel this way for Shinohara-sensei?" The buxom woman questioned.

"Well...I think about him a lot, and when I see him, it's like I get this fuzzy-happy, warm feeling, as if the whole world was perfect. I really don't see much of him to know how he's like with women, or to know how i feel about it...so I don't know." She answered, truthfully. Fujiyama Shizuko looked at the younger woman, and wondered at the thoughtful expression on her face, but what Kumiko said next, took her completely by surprise.

After all, this was the most dense female she had ever met.

"...but...I feel like that with Shin, too. When we're talking, or laughing...and stuff..."

"Ne, Yamaguchi-sensei, correct me if i'm wrong, but Shin doesn't exactly pay attention to girls, does he? If you thought about it, you'd say he probably thought them a waste of time, if not irritating, right?"

"U-huh."

"You couldn't get him to do something he had no interest in, huh."

"Sounds about right, the lazy bum."

"How do you get him to do anything, at all?"

"i dunno. He usually just goes along with it, though he grumbles a lot."

"So you can actually get him to do something he has absolutely no interest in, whatsoever."

"Course, he's always got something smart to say it, but yeah."

"And didn't you tell me, he involves himself in your personal, private life, even when you tell him not to, right?"

Now, before we continue on that thread, I just heard you say that Shin makes you feel the way that Shinohara-guy makes you feel, right?"

"Uh...sort of."

"Do you realize what that means?"

And then, right then, it was as if the fog lifted, and the wall around her mind crumbled. Yamaguchi Kumiko blinked three times, and tried to breathe slowly, as she felt a sudden lack of air, her heart thumping wildly, at the realization.

Her feelings for Sawada Shin and Shinohara Tomoya were almost the same.

Almost.

She looked at the music teacher, eyes wide due to shock, as the older woman grinned at her from ear to ear, and, as if she took _great satisfaction from it_, Fujiyama Shizuko mentioned absently;

"A-ah, Yamaguchi-sensei! I expected you to prefer older men, but who would've thought..."

She then leaned closer, and in an excited voice, whispered;

"...that we had something in common!"

Yamaguchi Kumiko paled considerably, her mouth running dry, and for the first time in her life, wanted to pass out. Faint like most girls could seemingly do easily.

_Oh, Kami. My worst nightmare has just come true. My greatest fear, materialized. That woman is rubbing off on me!!! _She panicked, inwardly. 

"Ah, but that's not the end of it. The point I was trying to make is that...what are you planning to do about it? Isn't the cause of all this stress, really because, while there seem to be no problems concerning your future with the lawyer, you don't know what to do about Sawada Shin?" Fujiyama-sensei continued.

"Which also means, seriously or not, you've already tried imagining what a future with Shin would be like."

_Gah. That obnoxious female pervert was right on the ball. So that was what was behind Door #2. _No wonder she kept avoiding it. She unconsciously knew but was probably not willing or ready to deal with what it implied. 

"You know...he won't be your student much longer. And he's really not that young. And he knows how to handle you, pretty well."

Kumiko looked at the woman who sat beside her. Did she hear that correctly? Was Fujiyama-sensei indirectly telling her that Shin was a valid choice?

Of course, she would.

One of the things that she admired about Fujiyama Shizuko, (despite whatever views about relationships and sex the other woman had, that made her personally uncomfortable)was that the woman didn't suppress herself. She fought for the things she wanted, and the things she believed in.

She never needed to pretend.

She remembered what Shin said, and thougth about it a bit more. What did it really mean?

"I wouldn't mind going out with you. For real."

Why would he? He didn't really like girls, and if he had a girlfriend, he had an easy excuse to politely push away the hordes of females who withered at his feet.

It would make his life less complicated, and wasn't that just like him?

"Well...it's not as if he's really interested in me anyway." She muttered.

Seeing the tired look on the younger woman's face, Fujiyama Shizuko handed her a glass of shochu, and decided to give her friend one last thing to think about.

"He likes you, you know. Shin does. You're probably his first love."

She saw Kumiko begin to choke on her drink...horribly. This didn't stop her from adding slyly;

"On second thought, if we were to consider Shin's unnatural stubbornness, he'll never fall in love with anyone else. You've ruined him for other women."

Kumiko was now coughing violently, wheezing in-between, too. Really looked like she needed air.

She eyed the flailing woman, and gave her an impish look.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Have Shin all to yourself, you selfish, selfish girl!!!" Fujiyama-sensei, teased, laughing at the horrified expression on Kumiko's face.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! Really, Yamaguchi-sensei!" she added.

Sensing the younger woman's need for a reprieve from her current emotional worries, they veered off to more "normal" topics, and eventually parted ways.

And as Kumiko felt Kyou-san tuck her into bed, she heard those words again.

"I wouldn't mind going out with you. For real."

"He likes you, you know. Shin does. You're probably his first love."

She smiled, feeling warm and content. And promptly fell asleep.


	20. the thing about lawyers

a/n: here's a revelation (please don't kill me).

while I have a general idea of where the story should be going, the events that lead up to it, and where it's going to end up, i work on a chapter-by-chapter method. My mind will think up something, and if it decides it'll be the next chapter, then that's what happens.

it also doesn't help that i enjoy detail, and flowery words. geh. what can i say? i'm the sort. i really talk this way, too.

so, i'm sorry if sometimes it's a bit slow paced. to be honest, i read SWD from chapter 1, all the way to the most recent, sometimes, just to see if we're doing okay with the pacing, and though the start was a little awkward, _i possibly have the mistaken idea that the pacing is okay, right now._

i think things are progressing as it should, the way i think it should, depending on how i view the characters' personalities.

gomen, minna. like i said, i may be mistaken in that idea. gah.

which is why i don't write previews...usually. because, even i don't know what happens next, until, well...it happens.

ehehehe...ehe...ahem.

so, please bear with silly little me, and i'll try to be a good girl and meet my weekly deadline, eh? thanks!

**0o0o0**

Fujiyama-sensei had just gotten out of her car, when she saw a blue sedan pull up in front of the school, and was surprised to see a handsome man come out of the driver's seat.

Tall. Dark-haired. Very suave-looking and confident, and oh, lordy, was he hot. She walked over slyly, seductively swishing her hips, pouting her luscious lips, giving him a smouldering gaze, as the male populace of Shirokin (both students and teachers) stopped to take notice.

She kept her eye on him, watching him walk over to the passenger seat, wondering if he was dropping off a younger brother or a parent.

Until she heard a familiar female voice.

"Ehehehe...anou..."She heard from the other side of the car..

No. This couldn't be the lawyer she was talking about, could it?

Her worst fears were confirmed, when she saw Yamaguchi Kumiko step out, holding a boquet of flowers, to boot.

"...Thanks a lot for dropping me off!"

Hearing a loud gasp of surprise, both Tomoya and Kumiko's gazes snapped to Fujiyama-sensei of the magnificent body, who just happened to be staring in open-mouthed shock.

_It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair! Having Shin in love with Yamaguchi-sensei was bad enough, since the teen didn't even notice her, but...this one, too?!?!?! The music teacher thought dejectedly_

The music teacher thought dejectedly. 

Honestly, she wanted to faint. it just wasn't fair.

Seeing Fujiyama-sensei's reaction, though, snapped Kumiko back to reality. Her face, blazing red with embarrassment, she walked over to her slightly recovered colleague, and proceeded to make introductions.

"Shinohara-sensei, this is my friend, Fujiyama Shizuko, whom I work with (obviously), and Fujiyama-sensei, this is our family lawyer, Shinohara Tomoya."

"Kumiko-chan. Didn't i tell you to call me Tomoya, instead?" The Lawyer reminded her in an amused voice, and with an easy charm, he turned to the now fully recovered music teacher, and shook hands.

"It's always a pleasure to meet Kumiko-chan's friends." He said, affably.

Kumiko could hardly suppress the big grin on her face. It felt so good to see Shinohara Tomoya get along with her friend, and everything was going just great.

(Start Flashback)

She was about to step out, that morning, when a familiar face greeted her by the gate.

There he was, Shinohara Tomoya, leaning against the wall, his white jacket hanging from it, wearing a rich, black, long-sleeved shirt, slightly open until about an inch or two below the collarbone, the wind ruffling his shirt and hair, making him look decidedly too handsome. He slowly lifted his gaze to her, and gave her an honest smile.

He then slowly, casually walked over to where she stood, dumbstruck, and as he looked down at her upturned expression, greeted her good morning, in an low, intimate voice, adding that he had come by to pick her up and drive her to school. Tomoya took her hand in his, and walked her to the car, opened the door, and gestured for her to get in.

And of course, in her current state, there wasn't really much else she could do but comply.

On the way to Shirokin, he had informed her that his week was more or less going to be a bit free, so he could take her to school and bring her home, at the end of the day, and-if she'd like-have lunch in between.

She was too overwhelmed, that the best she could do was to stutter a small-voiced "h-hai."

(End Flashback)

_Aaaaah...Shinohara-sensei..._She said, sighing to herself.

Tomoya, on the other hand, turned his attention back to her, seeing the adoring look plastered on her face, and regained a bit of confidence.

Oh, no. He wasn't out of the running, yet.

That look on her face, too...it was just too cute.

"Oi, oi. What do we have here, eh, Yankumi?" a curious voice asked. The three grownups turned to see 3-d staring rather blatantly at how closely together Tomoya and Kumiko were standing. It was Minami who had asked.

"Hoh! Looks like Yankumi has got a boyfriend!!!" Ucchi guessed, in his usually imprudent manner. "How'd you do it?"

Of course, it was Ucchi, so he never really thought about the implications of the things he said.

Nor did he notice the strained expression on his homeroom teacher's face, since he was so busy summing Shinohara Tomoya up.

The rest of 3-d started backing away, but Ucchi (being Ucchi), didn't notice.

And whether it was his thoughtlessness, or his innate tactlessness, he called over the one person who _did NOT_ want to witness this morning's _shocking revelation._

"Oi, Shin! Look! Yankumi's got a boyfriend!!!"

Shin felt his hackles rise, irritation, and a whole slew of different negative emotions wanting to overwhelm him, keeping his usual bored facade, as he walked over.

(A few minutes earlier)

He had seen the blue sedan pass him by on the street. When he was nearing the entrance, he saw the goofy grin plastered on her face, as people stopped by to note, with great surprise, that Kumiko was being escorted by a handsome guy she wasn't related to.

He saw how content she looked, and how pleased she was at how easily Shinohara Tomoya fit into the scheme of things.

And while he expected it, and was indeed part of 'the plan,' it didn't dispel the hopeless despair that threatened to swallow him. It was as if the past 2 weeks had no effect. That he was back to square one, while those two were getting along better than ever.

At this particular moment, Sawada Shin wanted to give up.

He wanted to just go back home and sleep if he could, or maybe just find a way to get unconscious. Immediately.

Anything to stop the pain that twisted inside him. He smiled mirthlessly.

This was probably what drinking acid would feel like.

But, he was a man, too. And as a man, he couldn't run away, and hide.

It was going to hurt a whole lot, but he willed his feet to move forward.

He closed his eyes, and breathed slow and deep. In and out. In and out, until he regained control. Covering his face with a hand, he checked to see if the expression on it felt somewhat right. Just enough to show complete lack of reaction. Ok.

It was then that he walked into Ucchi's general line of vision, knowing Ucchi would call him over, and of course, his friend did not disappoint him. Thankfully, Ucchi was always predictable.

Yes, he expected it. Yes, it was part of the plan. But he didn't like it, not one bit. And he sure as hell did not enjoy seeing it happen.

So he swallowed his bitter medicine, and walked into the fire.

And here he was, now.

Minami, Noda and Kuma, on the other hand, were in awe at Shin's unbelievable control. If they didn't know how Shin really felt, they wouldn't even think anything was amiss.

"Ohayo, Sawada-kun!" Fujiyama-sensei greeted.

"Ohayo, Shin-san." The Lawyer said, following suit.

"Yo." The redhead answered.

Kumiko, upon hearing his name, stiffened, and couldn't turn around to look at him, not wanting to see the expression on his face.

Disappointment, bitterness or indifference, it was all the same. She didn't want him to look at her, that way. And she just couldn't bear to turn around and look.

But Ucchi was just too...Ucchi. He latched an arm about Shin's neck, and brought him to look at Kumiko's 'boyfriend' .

"Damn." He heard Ucchi whisper. "I still can't believe it. He looks just as good as you do, and she snagged him. What the hell is up with that?!?!."

And, as if on cue, there it was. The most bored she'd ever seen him look. Not really caring. Probably slightly irritated at someone wasting his time.

Well, it he didn't want to endure it longer than necessary, might as well do something about it.

"Hai, hai. Are you done, staring yet? We're going to be late for class." He answered, in a completely flat voice.

They heard the chime ring, soon after. They were going to be late, if they didn't make it in 5 minutes.

"Maa." He said, prying Ucchi's arm off. "I'm going ahead, then."

Ucchi looked around, surprised that there were only 5 of them still outside. Without a word, he ran after Shin, who was already walking up the stairs.

Fujiyama Shizuko made her excuse, as well, and walked ahead.

So it was just Yamaguchi Kumiko and Shinohara Tomoya left.

Tomoya watched Shin slowly walk away.

The moment they heard the other boy mention Shin, he felt the change in the other two women.

That only told him that Fujiyama-sensei knew something.

Hmmm...talking with that woman more might prove fruitful.

He looked at Kumiko's expression, then, checking to see how the youger man's presence would affect her.

Not good. She stiffened up considerably, immediately, after that. She didn't even turn to look at Shin, and had the other boy not pulled his classmate over, he doubted she'd want to meet the redhead's gaze.

He read the alarm that passed over her face at the other's lack of reaction.

It was a good thing he was going to spend most of this week with her, after all. She definitely wasn't like this, two days ago, and he was even holding her hand, then, when Shin saw them together.

Something had happened yesterday, and it was not good.

He knew it wouldn't be easy to win Kumiko back completely, but he didn't really expect it was getting this serious.

"The Red Lion, huh. It suits." He mentioned, absently.

"Eh? You think so?" Kumiko asked.

"I'm sorry, did I say anything?" He inquired.

"Oh! Uh...nothing. Nothing, really." She replied.

_Kumiko!!! Get it TOGETHER!!! Didn't you just think how wonderful it was thatShi-Tomoya was doing so well? Weren't you happy he picked you up?Didn't you almost drool at how dashing and handsome and dreamy he looked? _She interrogated herself, mentally smacking herself a couple of times, for good measure.

Of course. Who else could it be, but him? Shinohara-sensei was perfect for her.

_'He likes you, you know? Shin does.' Her_ mind played back, traitorously. 

"I...I have to go." She said, slowly.

She really did. And not to class, where she was going to get more confused, but somewhere.

She felt torn. A part of her, wanted to go back to the way she was, the way she felt, when her heart had only Shinohara Tomoya in it.

The other part wanted to talk to Shin, and explain, however clumsily...what?

However real it felt, it wasn't. It was make-believe. And if she were to believe Shin's reaction, it didn't mean anything.

'I wouldn't mind going out with you. For real.'

She wanted a regular life. A normal life (or as normal as things went, anyway), and it would work with Shinohara-sensei. And she could be-_would be happy_ with Shi-_Tomoya (It's Tomoya, now, dammit!)_.

But she also wanted to believe it. Those words.

'I wouldn't mind going out with you. For real.'

"We...We're still on for lunch, right?" She heard a gentle, comforting voice ask her, hesitantly.

A caring smile. Smiling eyes. A kind, and warm-sounding voice. She wanted to just lean against him, and feel his warmth.

But it wouldn't be fair to anyone to indulge her weakness. And while lesser men failed, and women could show weakness, she was of the Kuroda, and could not afford such a luxury.

"Yes." She answered, giving him a brave smile.

Tomoya squeezed her hand, tenderly, sensing her inner turmoil, and giving her his wordless support.

If he had to say, specifically, what it was about Kumiko that moved him, it was this:

Her unselfishness, and her courage.

Because she cared about both him and Shin, she would fight her own wants-her own needs, and weaknesses, to be fair to everyone concerned. Right then, watching her like he did, he saw something in her want to give up and fold. To choose him, just to find a safe place to rest. To just make the logical choice, and stand by it. Just so she could stop feeling the burden he and Shin were forcing her to bear, because of their feelings.

The thing about lawyers was, as unpleasant as a particular case might be, if it was your case, you did what it took, to win.

This situation wasn't any different. And so, as much as he regretted having to put her through this, here they were.

And while it bothered him, that he and Shin were possibly standing on equal ground, where she was concerned, it he also found it strangely comforting.

Because, knowing Kumiko, she would choose the one she really loved. She would never settle for anything less.

"Yamaguchi-sensei!!! You have a class to teach!!!" She heard a familiar garroulous voice scold. She snapped in attention, and managed a loud "Hai, Kyotou-sensei!!! I'll be right there!!!"

She mouthed the words 'see you later' as she spared him a short glance, while racing up to her homeroom class.

He remembered the sweet girl she had always been, though a bit...rough and boyish...for lack of a better term.

He watched her disappear up the steps to the building, and he finally drove off to work.


	21. Of slipping With or without metaphors

a/n: i just wanted to clarify that if Kumiko is being referred to as "Yankumi," then it would either be 3-D/ShinGumi's train of thougt, but when she gets referred to as "Kumiko," it's Shin/Tomoya/Ryuuichirou(Grandfather's) POV. Of course, if she's "Ojou," it's the kumi, if it's "Yamaguchi-sensei," it's the teachers.

**0o0o0**

3-D watched in strange fascination, as they saw "that guy" pick up Yankumi for lunch. Those too far away to get a good look either squinted their eyes, or rudely came forward to stare.

Of course, Yankumi was too busy acting like a doofus to actually pay them any attention with _the lawyer_ present. And it wasn't just _the lawyer's_ presence that set her so off-balance, either. It was the increasingly antisocial aura that was radiating from 3-D's Sawada Shin, which also caused their unusual interest.

The tension in the air was extremely palpable.

"Let's try having lunch at your cafeteria, and look around the school, after. I'd like to see the kind of environment you work at." They heard _the lawyer_ say.

All eyes shifted to Shin, who closed his eyes, and kept silent, as if irritated, and wanted to try to sleep to be spared whatever it was he found extremely unpleasant.

Now, despite their grades, when it came to their 'fearless leader,' 3-D was pretty sensitive. And curious interest was now turning into...dislike.

This made Yankumi laugh nervously, and agree, just to get the older man out of the room. It wasn't that she couldn't handle them. It was more along the lines of not wanting to show the older man that more...violent side to her.

Shin knew this, which irritated him further. And 3-D was becoming restless. If the two 'grown-ups' stayed longer, the others were going to start being rude, and while he was of a mind to stop them, before she had to hurt them, he didn't want to _have to_.

He watched secretly, as Kumiko hustled the lawyer out of the room, to go to the cafeteria. Ugh. He was planning to have lunch today. Why couldn't that jerk just take her out, anyway?

"Hey, Shin. You wanna go check on those two?" Minami asked, eagerly. "Who is that guy? I never seen him before."

"No, I don't. And he's their lawyer." Came the short reply.

"It don't look like that's all they are." Ucchi observed, the others hitting him for his insensitivity.

"If she's so rich, why is she teaching?" Noda asked.

"Aw, you know her. She's weird that way. If you ask, she'll probably make some dumb speech about tomorrow's youth, or something." Kuma answered.

They watched as Shin wordlessly stood up, and was on his way out of the classroom. They knew where he was going, and why, and as their 'fearless leader left the room, they all had the same thought.

Man, was it hard to be _him_.

**0o0o0**

Fujiyama and Kumiko had lunch with Shinohara-sensei. Both the sexy teacher, and the lawyer took this opportunity to size each other up, and observe the rather uncomfortable woman sitting with them.

"So, how do you think Kumiko-chan is doing with the students?" Shinohara Tomoya asked, in honest interest.

"She's doing pretty well, especially with her class, 3-D." The buxom woman answered, flashing him a bright smile, while inwardly smirking. _Funny you should ask that._ She wondered just how much she could push the envelope without actually saying something.

Kumiko, on the other hand, started feeling a little more nervous, at that answer (try _a lot_ more nervous. That woman was purposely doing it, saying something like that!!!)

Tomoya was still smiling though the words confirmed his suspicions._ That woman definitely knew something._ Something useful.

"What about you? I can't imagine them not taking a liking to you." _Flatter her. _He thought. _Women like that._ The more he found out, the better. "Do you have a favorite student?"

"Oh, Shinohara-sensei! That's-"

"Please, call me Tomoya. Kumiko-chan's friends don't need to be so formal." He said, cutting her off.

Pleased at this development, She continued. "Dewa, Tomoya-san, you should know that it isn't fair for teachers to have favorites. But if I really had to say...I'd pick...Sawada Shin...ne, Yamaguchi-sensei?"

"Eh? Shin? Why should I pick Shin? He's such a smartass, always skipping out and acting like a jerk, a-a-and he doesn't help me out at all." Kumiko stuttered, lamely. _Dammit!!! That woman wasn't going to stop!!!_

Fujiyama wanted to laugh at her flustered friend. Tomoya had to keep his brow from furrowing.

Sawada Shin, huh. He wondered if this woman might have possibly corrupted Kumiko in some way. Maa.

"Of course. I hear Shin-san is quite exceptional." Tomoya replied.

"Masaka..." Fujiyama gasped, in a saucy voice. "Don't tell me Yamaguchi-sensei talks about him with you! Dame yo, Yamaguchi-sensei. Shinohara-sensei might get weird ideas."

_You're the source of those weird ideas. _Thought Kumiko and Tomoya, at the same time. 

Kumiko glared at her friend. Fujiyama only gave her an annoying smile. Tomoya wondered idly, if the music teacher knew what her friend's look meant. It was probably better that she didn't.

"Not at all. It's Kumiko's...family members. Shin-san comes by pretty often, I hear." He answered.

"Awww...how sweet." Fujiyama sighed. "He must really love his teacher a lot."

Now, Kumiko, at that moment, was drinking a glass of water. After hearing this last remark, not only did she choke on her water, and blister her throat some water came out of her nose, and after having that happen, wanted to die of mortification.

Of course, Tomoya and Fujiyama saw everything. And while Fujiyama had already given in, and was laughing (apologizing between laughs, as it were), Tomoya was having problems holding it in.

It was just so like her. And while he did love her, he had to admit-the woman was wither unlucky that way or just clumsy.

Kumiko, on the other hand was already wishing Fujiyama dead, and her devil mode aura ws increasing by the second. She was on her way to transforming, with only the barest hint of control remaining. Sensing this, Fujiyama Shizuko opted to take a safer-though equally interesting route.

"How surprising that you seem more interested in Shin, than in Yamaguchi-sensei...Tomoya-san." She commented, watching the lawyer's near-unreadable face.

"I imagine you know what it means to know whom you should keep...closer." He answered, as if in a joke, to hide from Kumiko his real meaning, knowing Kumiko was dense that way.

Fujiyama ununderstood. It was a battle, and this was planning.

"Well, then. That boy is antisocial. You really have your work cut out for you." The music teacher responded.

(Translated: Good Luck. You'll need it.)

She watched him give her a short nod.

"So, what do you think of Kumiko and me?" He asked, eagerly.

Kumiko's head snapped towards Tomoya's direction, mouth open due to shock. How bold he was! how could he say such things so easily?

"S-S-Sensei...what do you mean? We're not..." Kumiko stammered, shyly, blushing furiously as she did.

"Would you like us to be?" He asked, in a somewhat teasing manner.

"YES!-uh...no...I mean...I'm pretty thirsty, so I'll just-"

In her haste to escape a situation she couldn't handle, she was about to stand up, and run to the bathroom, the rooftop-_somewhere-_just to avoid making a definite answer, when she slammed into a firm, warm someone.

They fell in a heap, that _someone_ wrapping his arm around her head, making sure she would be unhurt, no matter wich way she fell.

She fell right smack on top of him.

Sure that she was safe, he slowly let go.

Kumiko, still in between shock and panic, was slow to stand up.

"Well. You must be pleased." A dry, bored voice muttered tiredly.

Her head snapped up, noticing red hair first, face-second. It was Shin. SHe scrambled to get off him, and he slowly sat up.

"W-What do you mean, Shin? P-Pleased about what?" She asked, guiltily.

"I'm not even going to bother saying it." He said, as he stood up.

Tomoya, Fujiyama, and Kumiko both watched quietly as the younger man stood up, and walked off.

"Do things like that happen, everyday?" Tomoya asked, curiously.

"Hmm...What? Yamaguchi-sensei slipping, and Shin catching her? It depends. Nothing like her actually, physically slipping, but in other things, in other ways...i'd say, a lot."

_Most of them contrive, like that little show we saw, just now. _Fujiyama thought, inwardly. Strangely enough, but while Yamaguchi Kumiko and Shinohara Tomoya did not notice, she caught sight of Shin, sitting close enough to hear, but a little ways to avoid their direct line of sight. 

At the lawyer's question, the younger man had anticipated Yamaguchi-sensei's panic, and stood up, walking along the direction she'd most likely try to escape to.

Just to show his rival who _the man_ really was. How cute!

Tomoya and Kumiko, unaware of the other woman's thoughts, wondered what was so amusing.

Shin, on the other hand, needed to take a walk.

She said yes. Thankfully, she took it back. This wasn't good.

He didn't miss the knowing smirk on Fujiyama's face, when he and Kumiko fell in a heap.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was going to have to have a little talk with her...sometime soon.


	22. an lq?

He was skipping her class, again. He had skipped out yesterday, and-not knowing how to deal with him, since he didn't seem like he was in a good mood-had opted to leave him alone.

It was during lunch yesterday, when she saw him last, and watched him stalk off, after she bumped into him.

She remembered how quickly he put his arms around her to cushion her fall. She didn't notice, then, because it happened so quickly, but now, she remembered how he smelled faintly of soap.

A clean, fresh scent that she caught on him, everytime they were close.

She wondered what he would say if he knew what she was thinking about.

An image of Shin, looking over his shoulder to tell her something, wind blowing through his hair-complete with the cherry blossom petals effect-flashed through her mind.

His eyes seemed to cloud over, though the stare he gave her, in itself, was intense. But that was silly. This was her imagination, after all.

But regardless of how silly it was, her body responded anyway. Seeing an image of Shin looking that nice...her heart began to beat faster, her breath shorter, and her mouth began to feel dry.

"Don't be ridiculous." It said. It would be so like him to say that, too.

But then, she remembered something else.

"You must be pleased."

"I'm not even going to bother saying it."

Those were the last words he said to her. And the accusing note in his voice made her feel very uncomfortable, and for some reason...guilty.

It wasn't real. It was just pretend.

It was just pretend, wasn't it?

And it made perfect sense that it upset her that they weren't doing so well, since she was already reconciled with the fact that she did feel something for him, but why did she feel so guilty, when they weren't even going out...not really.

"I wouldn't mind going out with you. For real."

Did she really want to go out with him? Was she willing to let go of...Tomoya? Being able to say his name...the intimacy it implied...

Tomoya.

Tomoya.

"Tomoya." She whispered, getting a warm, happy feeling, as she said it.

"Shin." She tried.

"Shin."

She couldn't describe it. It wasn't just one, solid feeling. It felt different. It upset her and comforted her, and mostly made her feel good-similar to how she felt with Tomoya-but somewhat different.

With Shin, when it felt great, it was the best.

Holding his hand. Eating. Bickering. Laughing. Just quiet, or talking...she felt...at peace. Like everything was right in the world.

When they didn't talk, though...she felt uneasy. Troubled. She couldn't sleep well. She didn't eat much. It just upset her and drove her crazy.

And saying his name felt different, too. Different on her tongue. Different, when she heard herself say it. And the way it made her feel inside.

When she said 'Tomoya,' It gave off a light fluffy feeling.

But when it was 'Shin,' The feeling was thick, compact, heavy and solid, regardless of the emotion.

And since they were...not okay(to put it simply), it was a thick, compact, heavy, solid negative feeling that was almost crushing.

But she held it in, though she was unusually sober, and quiet during today's Math period, and gave them self-study for today, because she needed a break.

3-D, for their part, tried to maintain a semblance of normalcy, (which meant they were once again acting like noisy animals in a zoo) though they would look at Shin's empty chair, and their class adviser, wondering if something had happened between the two.

Because, yesterday was the first in a long while, that Shin had skipped out. And for him to skip out again, today...and Yankumi looking upset...

There was something going on with those two.

Nobody wanted to know...yet. Maybe not ever.

One should never expect much of teenage boys, anyway.

(a/n: hehehehehe.)

**0o0o0o**

Shin, on the other hand, had not yet gotten a semblance of control.

The cafeteria incident was bad enough, with her almost thoughtlessly-though seemingly too eager in agreeing to go out with that damn lawyer, but what he saw after that was what set him off.

After he went out of the cafeteria, he felt the need to walk. So he purposely slowed his pace, and walked along the sakura trees near the entrance. It was then, that he spotted the blue sedan, and saw Kumiko walk out with Fujiyama-sensei and that lawyer. And just before that lawyer got in his car...he had suddenly bent his head down, and kissed Kumiko on the cheek.

He slammed a fist into the nearest tree, and felt his skin tear and bleed. He grit his teeth, and took a sharp breath, trying to will himself to calm down, and failing miserably. Already he could feel his tongue burn, unable to say a few choice words to both that stupid woman and that damn lawyer, bitterly hating the fact that he had no right to, and lashing out at her would only let her see how childish, and irrational he was acting.

He quickly turned, and walked away, before anyone could see him. He didn't even want to see how she reacted.

Ugh. If it was her, she probably gave him a dumb grin, and looked all stupidly happy anyway. Why'd he want to see that? He tried to ignore the continuous twisting stabs of pain his chest was repeatedly being subjected to, as he climbed on and jumped off the wall. he needed to get out of there-fast.

Because if she saw him, he would say or do something, that he might possibly regret.

He came to school today, thinking he had already recovered, but seeing the blue sedan speed away that morning, the happy-goofy smiles between the two, before dropping her off, only confirmed his suspicions.

No. He wasn't fine, at all. If anything, he felt worse, today-now.

So he skipped homeroom, and was skipping Math.

So, there he was, sitting on the cement, arms covering his head, still trying to get a semblance of control, when he hear dthe door open.

Fsck. He should've known she'd follow him up here.

"Shin!" He heard her gasp in alarm, as she ran over to him. He felt her run her hands over whatever part of him she could touch, probably looking for an injury. He knew that it was due to worry, more than anything, but his body responded to her touch immediately after contact. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the small, soft, warm hands that were slowly inspecting him, here and there.

Dammit. This was not the time. Fsck. She had to stop doing that. He closed his eyes, not wanting her to see what he was feeling.

The urge to kiss her, to touch her was beginning to overwhelm him. Here she was, worried about him, and extreme irritation was mixing with something else, that his control was about ready to break.

His body shook involuntarily due to the mental, emotional, and physical stress it had been enduring, that had been running on a very short, tight leash.

This worried her even more. He heard her ask him if he was hurt, where he was hurt, if he was sick-she was babbling and panicking.

Unable to take the contact, he grasped both her wrists.

"Stop touching me." He said, in a tight voice.

"But you're-!!!" She tried to protest, but he cut her off.

"I'm fine." He said, letting go. "I just need some time. Alone."

Her expression changed swiftly from concern and alarm, to hurt.

"What's wrong? What's happening to you? What aren't you telling me? Why aren't you telling me anything? Shin! Shin!"

He could hear her calling him, but it was when she touched him again, that he snapped.

"I said, stop touching me. Leave me alone." Fsck. That sounded so childish. He let out a long, labored breath. He was tired of all this inner turmoil. He was getting sick of seeing that jerk with her. Bringing her to school, taking her to lunch-at school, just to irritate him,-walking around the campus holding hands, picking her up-and that kiss he gave her. Those two were getting entirely too friendly. Then there was Kyou-san, who called yesterday evening, asking him what he was going to do, with the lawyer taking up too much of the Ojou's time-apparently, that jerk had dinner over there, and would do so today, as well as the rest of that week.

How could she affect him so easily, so severely, that he was acting this way, with only a very little degree of control left?

He had never thought this would happen. Although he had anticipated the lawyer's moves completely, and felt he was prepared enough to take it, apparently thinking and seeing, and eventually knowing were completely different things.

He had miscalculated. Bigtime. Even now, he had realized he shouldn't have spoken or reacted that way to her-but it was done. He looked at her, and she already had her back to him. She was standing, stiff and unmoving, deathly silent.

"I thought we were closer than that." She said slowly. "I thought you trusted me."

He did. They were. But he didn't want his possessiveness to strangle her.

"I don't want to talk about it." he answered. He was so tired. "I'm going home."

He heard her call him. He hated the way his name sounded on her lips. It sounded full of hurt and worry-so unlike the macho wrestler she usually was, and he didn't deserve it. He had made her feel bad. He was overreacting, and he knew it. But he couldn't get over her eagerness in answering, and how much of an afterthought her refusal seemed. Was that all he was to her? An afterthought? And the fact that he'd stopped himself from kissing her face, her lips for the longest time...and it was just too easy for that jerk. Everyone approved of the nice, young man come to visit Kumiko and how sweet and thoughtful that man was.

While he was younger than her, and not just a student, but her student. Will they think his devotion to her, nice, as well? Or would they point at and damn her? he didn't really care what people thought, but he wanted to make her happy-not make things harder for her. He wanted to be happy, too...with her.

But she wasn't the sort who would like the weak sort of man he secretly thought himself to be.

So he walked away...when what he really wanted to do was to put his arms around her, and just bury his face in her hair, and tell her how sorry he was, and that he just couldn't help but feel this way, because of how he felt for her.

He kept silent. Because he didn't want to show her his weakness...and possibly lose her. He was going to make her see he was worthy, dammit. Even if it killed him.

He left her standing, alone, at the rooftop, as he heard the bell ring.


	23. Back to good, or is it?

Shin was having a _very bad week_. _That lawyer _showed up everyday to take her to school, have lunch with her, and bring her home. She always had that goofy look on her face, but everytime she saw him, or met his gaze...she always looked _extremely guilty_ before looking away. And yesterday...was the worst day of all. For him to lose it enough to act like that...he had to think of a way to work things out with her, today.

Still...Everything was going according to plan. Maybe a lot harder than expected, but it was.

From the start, he had already planned to condition her to spend almost every spare moment with him, getting emotionally and physically closer and closer, then make the lawyer notice, so that the lawyer would find a way to monopolize her time, thereby separating him from her, and give her the opportunity to differentiate her feelings between them.

Of course, if everything went according to plan, and he got her to feel _something_ for him, then she should be reacting to the lack of his presence, by now. It was a Wednesday. If this was basketball, this would've been the half-time report. So far, she did not disappoint him, and she had already tried to see him, by herself, yesterday.

But, because of yesterday, she wouldn't even look at him.

So here he was. Skipping her class. Trying to sleep off his ill-humor, hoping a little that she'd come to pick him up, like she usually did.

Only this time, he had a very pronounced, uneasy feeling that she wasn't going to show.

**0o0o0**

"Something has got to be up." Noda mentioned thoughtfully, to the other three boys. Kuma, Ucchi, and Minami nod in unison. "Yankumi's weirder than usual, though we already know what's eating Shin."

"At first, I really thought Shin and Yankumi were secretly together, but then this smooth-looking guy shows up." Minami added. "And he's been here everyday, _everyday_, keeping tabs on her. It can't be easy for Shin, y'know?"

The four boys turned to look at Yankumi, trying to gauge how she was taking things, and while she seemed unusually chipper (if not a lot dumber, clumsier, and more...excitable than usual) when the lawyer was around, the change was glaringly obvious each time the lawyer left, and she had class with them.

Then, she'd look extremely tired and lethargic, and couldn't meet Shin's gaze.

Shin, on the other hand, rarely took his eyes off her, but wore a look that made it seem the necessity for his presence a severe imposition on him, never talked to her, never offered to answer the mathematical problems she gave them.

Just sat there. Fuming to himself. Wordlessly.

Yesterday and today, though...he skipped out., though everyone knew where he was.

And, surprisingly, everyone seemed to know _why._

"Isn't she picking him up, yet? It's getting so dead around here." The four boys heard one of the others whisper.

So it was that 3-D started a discussion about what would be referred to as _the thing_ _with Shin and Yankumi_.

No one dared name this _thing_, because as transparent as Shin's feeling were becoming, daily, it was a concept that was just _too hard _to visualize. (like, unpleasant.)

(a/n: for them, anyway. they're boys in puberty. As was previously mentioned, one should never really expect much from most boys their age.)

"Are they going out, or what?"

"Shin's acting mighty suspicious!"

"It's like he's jealous, or something."

"Dude! Watch that mouth! This is Shin we're talking about! He doesn't even like girls, and he _hates_ most teachers. How can he like Yankumi?"

"We all like Yankumi, but not in _that way._"

"Man, I can't imagine Shin like that, it's creeping me out!"

"Why doesn't she just pick him up, already? She should just dump that other guy if looking at Shin makes her feel this bad."

"Why would she care if Shin's upset because of that other guy? You guys don't really think they're together, do ya?"

"It's not as if Mr. Fancy-pants isn't good looking, so why would stupid Yankumi like Shin _that_ way, too, huh?"

"What broad don't like Shin _that_ way, huh? You know anyone?"

"Yankumi's not exactly normal. If anyone can be blind to Shin's looks, it's gotta be her."

"Dude, are you blind? Did you see that guy she's dating? I'd say Yankumi's taste in men is pretty normal if you ask me. Bet you anything that if she was our age, she'd like Shin, too."

"Doesn't she already? Look at her!"

"No way!!!"

Everyone was too engrossed, at that point, arguing about her and Shin, that they forgot she was still there.

She let them talk. Dammit, she was tired. She didn't care anymore what they thought about it.

What piqued her interest, though, was someone commenting how _jealous_ Shin was acting, in Shi-Tomoya's presence (Dammit. It's been four days, since he offered the intimacy. Why couldn't she remember?)

Could that be the reason behind his attitude, yesterday? As far as she could tell, he had no injuries, but he was

"_You must be pleased._" she remembered him say, rather irritably, followed by "_I'm not even going to bother saying it._" Supposing he _was _jealous, about the only other thing that would set him off would be...

She blushed, remembering it. It happened so suddenly. Shinohara-sensei had just pulled her in a little, and kissed her on the cheek. And with a strangely unrepenting smile, told her to wait for him to pick her up, after school.

And this new twist, this sudden _constant attention_ she was getting from Shinohara-sensei...

Ugh. She did it again. When was she going to get it right? It was 'Tomoya,' now.

She wondered if he noticed her stumble over it, every now and then.

And while she did get closer, somewhat, to...Tomoya, it felt as if she was betraying Shin.

And, if Shin really _did_ see _that_...

"_I wouldn't mind going out with you. For real._"

"_He must love his teacher very much._"

If those words were true, and he saw _that_...could he _really be..._jealous?

He didn't want to talk. And everytime they both came in too early, or went home late, they were unable to talk, due to...Tomoya's presence, not even at the empty hallways, since it felt like he had an unapproachable aura that warned her off, which she confirmed yesterday, when, unable to stand their indifference to each other, she _did_ try to talk.

They were back to not talking. He knew he had no right to complain, so he kept quiet, while she had no reason to explain, so she didn't.

And while realizing her feelings for Shin might have fixed one aspect of her confusion, it did not resolve the question itself.

What was she going to do about it?

It was a Wednesday.

In two more days, she would be attending a formal event with...Tomoya...(did she have to make an effort to remember to call him that?), to be introduced to the other people he worked with, the other people the kumi did business with, and it would be their very first real formal date.

She was giving herself until then, to find an answer.

But what about _now_?Was there a way to fix this?

This _thing_ with her and Shin?

With a heavy sigh, she wordlessly left the classroom, seemingly unnoticed by 3-d, to see if she could.

After being assured of her absence, 3-d, as a collective, breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was strange. She didn't try to pull some stupid act to make excuses for what we were saying." Noda said, with a great deal of surprise.

"Guess this means it's serious then." Minami said, as he stared at the empty desk she sat at. "Yankumi and Shin, huh."

"Eee-yew." Ucchi said. "Shin's got some weird taste."

The class silently agreed with Ucchi's observation. Kuma, though, smiled thoughtfully.

"Well...we did what we could. Best of luck, Shin." he simply said, as 3-d slowly moved on to other things, while waiting for class to end.

**0o0o0**

She hesitantly opened the door. While she didn't know if he'd talk to her, things couldn't go on like this, indefinitely, either. She caught him streched over a bench, seemingly asleep. "Hey, Shin." She said, slowly, trying to see if he'd respond. She waited a full minute. Nothing.

She stood over him, like she usually did, while he pretended to sleep, under the magazine that covered his face.

From this distance, she couldn't tell, but he held his breath, a little worried at what she might be up here to say, not knowing how to begin. After yesterday, although he'd finally regained what control he lost, the damage was done.

She couldn't have decided that quickly, could she? At this moment, a part of him hoped she came up here to fix up, while a part of him dreaded her desicion to, likely, choose the lawyer.

Slowly, hesitantly, without taking the magazine off his face, he reached out to where he thought her hand might be, and was not disappointed. He twined his fingers around hers, and gave her hand a short squeeze.

"Yo, Kumiko." he replied, uneasily, unsure what to say.

She felt her clasp his hand to hers, a little bit more.

"Well...someone's willing to talk, today." He heard her say. "I...uh...we...shouldn't be doing this."

She was refering to the 'hand holding'. They were at school, after all. He took the magazine off his face, and for the first time, allowed her to look at his unguarded, troubled expression. He stood up to face her, not letting go of her hand.

"I'm sorry." He replied, softly. "But I don't want to let go."

He tilted her face upward with his free hand, to make sure she was looking at him, when he said that.

She was surprised at what she saw. Shin had always been so secretive, always seemingly careful to hide what he thought, what he felt-and while she talked about everything with him, he only listened, but rarely offered personal information about himself. Almost everything she knew about him were little bits and pieces the others unwittingly told her, and the very rare instances when he, himself told her anything.

But looking at him like this, she found no hesitation in his eyes. For once, he had allowed her to see into him, a little.

A soft, warm look that spoke volumes of how he felt.

Regret over how he acted. Determination. Worry. And...

"I...Shin, we-"

"You know what I mean." He said, his voice firm, now, as he cut her off.

Look at me. You know what I mean.

"But-"

"Stop that. Right now will be different in a few more weeks. Don't even say it." He snapped, his temper, once again straining against his control.

"Why not?" She asked him, wanting to hear it. Wanting him to give her a reason. The reason she both wanted, and dreaded to hear, in equal amounts.

"Do you really want to play this game with me?" he asked, in a low, silky voice. _I've been playing for quite some time, but you don't need to know that_. He thought, pulling his temper in, at her response. So she wanted him to say it. In his effort to keep his cool, it was twisting him in a rather strange way. If he couldn't allow himself to get mad, he felt an immense need to offset what the lawyer did...some other way.

A small smile played on his lips.

Kumiko caught the dangerous note in his voice. The expression in his eyes turned dark again. Gone was the tenderness and was replaced by something...intense and secretive, that seemed to mock her from the veils of smoke that seemingly swirled in those emerald orbs.

Something about this side to Shin always roused curiosity and deep-seated suspicion in her, yet thrilled her, and sent her pulse racing. She both liked and hated it in equal amounts, because it both made her want to put her defenses up...or tread a little closer, just to see how far she'd go.

Like how a moth gets closer to the flame, knowing it would burn.

"I don't understand what you mean." And it was true. She didn't. Not in words or anything black and white. But somehow, she felt, and instinctively understood what he implied.

Either way, there was something she wanted-needed to hear from him, which prompted this response from her.

Shin understood this. This lessened the feeling somewhat, as he continued to work his way to bring his emotions back to 'the norm' between them: comfortably warm and close.

"Baka. Don't you know?" He asked, as a reply, knowing what she was getting at.

The veils were slowly dissipating, and his eyes were slowly becoming clear, until they looked familiar...only, without the usual closed expression, which was warm, though not entirely open, either.

"Know what?" She asked again, trying to look innocent, knowing he was more or less back to normal.

"You're trying to make me say it." He accused, amusement lacing his voice, a little.

"So, say it." She challenged, a confident look on her face.

Ho. She was getting better at reading him, huh. This was interesting. He might be in a relatively safe zone, now, but it would only take the wrong response from her to bring it all back.

And of course, she didn't know that.

"No." He said, finally. "At least, not now."

"Why not?" She asked, disappointment obvious in her face and tone. "Why not tell me, now?"

He wondered if she'd be as disappointed if he didn't do what he really wanted to do, supposing she knew what it was.

(a/n: anyone wanna guess:P )

"Because..." He said, pulling her closer, putting his arms around her-which left her straining hard to keep from doing the same thing-"You know me. I'm an arrogant jerk who hates to lose, and I'd rather ask when I'm sure you'll give me the right answer." He said, breathing into her hair, as he did.

This last statement gave her cause to stop for a moment, and realize the truth of those words.

After all, the words he had just mouthed were just what he described them to be, because of his nature.

The right answer, eh? That brat. And wasn't he just sure of himself.

And just like that, what used to be a disparaging remark, had felt like an endearment. Hating this surprising, extremely feminine side to her, she pushed him a little, which he took as a signal for him to let go, and with a low voice asked;

"The _right choice, _is it, Shin?" it almost made him shiver.

"Do you really want me to point out what I just said?" He asked, smugly.

"Well you sure aren't in denial." She grumbled to herself, though loud enough for him to hear.

She didn't hug him back, but she allowed him this contact-without the pretense of 'practice.'

She didn't deny him his feelings or reject them outright. More or less, things were going as planned, and it looked like she was definitely considering him.

She didn't reject him. She was in the process of choosing. And while the words were unspoken, this was what she had wanted to tell him, without saying it outright.

He had indirectly confessed. And she was indirectly considering his suit. It was funny how well they understood each other.

But what he was really wondering at, was her acceptance. She didn't make a fuss, or torture herself over it, which was unnatural.

Something had happened, between Sunday and today, that had brought her to this point, for her to be this calm about it. And since she was too dense to understand herself, someone probably prodded her train of thought to it's current state.

Fujiyama-sensei.

No wonder the music teacher had a lot to say that Monday, during lunch.

The bell rang, snapping him out of his train of thought.

And while he was no longer holding her, he still had her hand in hers. And it looked like she had just noticed, and was slowly unclasping her fingers from his, while the bell rang.

He understood perfectly. Whether it was Shinohara, some other teacher, or even other students-they should not be caught together, like this.

They looked at each other in silence.

And just like all the other orange-red hued afternoons they spent together, up here, like this...here they were again.

Alone. Together. The bell ringing. The whole school erupting with noise, as students and teachers eager to go home filled corridors and walkways. But they both heard none of that.

He held onto her hand and her fingers firmly, and was not about to let go. Understanding his unspoken want or need to stay this way with her, she stopped pulling away, against her better judgment, and allowed contact to continue.

"Shin." She mentioned, trying to make him understand what it would mean if anyone else saw them.

He pulled her to him, as she stumbled a little, falling against his chest, as she did.

"Just a little bit longer." He said. At least until the bell stopped ringing.

He felt her nod her head against him.

She could feel and hear his heart beat wildly. The warmth of his skin, seeping through his clothes, against her face and fingers. She was surprised to find that he was feeling the same way she was, when they were this close. Even now, she was having problems breathing, due to the fast pace her heart was keeping.

Then, she noticed it. That fresh, soapy scent that always clung to him. That scent she recognized as only his.

Her head tilted upward, as she closed her eyes and took in the scent of him, and failed to notice the tip of his nose, touching hers lightly.

Suddenly, her face felt warm, and she felt something soft pressed against her mouth. It was only for a short moment-over before she realized-and as she opened her eyes in surprise, to find Shin, an almost goofy, self-satisfied smile on his face, just as the bell stopped ringing.

"Wait." She said, as he slowly drew away from her, his eyes still fixed on hers, obviously pleased about something. He started for the door, after finally breaking eye contact and turning around."Was that...? Did you just-Oi!" she yelled, as he made his way to the door languidly.

He stopped, gave her a backwards glance, and threw her a smug smile.

"Maa. Who knows?" He answered, as he closed the door.

A thoroughly irritated growl of "THAT BRAT!!!" rang throughout the school, as well as the stairway he was walking down from. He chuckled a little, glad that they were more or less okay again. He didn't dare push his luck further. This was okay.

However pissed off she might be at him, she did not chase him and beat him to a pulp for his daring. He would probably still gain amnesty, somehow. Though some part of him was a bit disappointed. Really. He wanted more than that. Enough to get him in serious trouble with her.

He could already hear _that lawyer's_ footsteps, as he made his way to the rooftop, after hearing her rather violent reaction.

They met at the foot of the stairs.

"What was _that_ about, I wonder." The Lawyer asked him pointedly.

"Maybe you should ask her, Tomoya-san." He answered lightly. "I'm in a hurry. Sorry."

Shinohara Tomoya watched Shin leave, finding the sight of that confident, languid manner of the younger man, somewhat bothersome. He already had an idea of what the other did.

The question was...what was the initial reaction? And, if he really _did_ kiss Kumiko...how?

He had been spending an inordinate amount of time with Kumiko-especially here, in view of his adversary-to hopefully upset Shin enough for him to make a wrong move. Considering Kumiko's quiet state, yesterday, he was secretly pleased, knowing something happened between those two, and his move had worked. But seeing the suspicious confidence in the younger man's manner made him realized that Shin probably knew Kumiko well enough to handle a possibly delicate situation, should such a thing arise.

And if she was making such a fuss over something like-

At this, Tomoya felt his fists close. It might have been nothing more than his lips pressing lightly against hers (if he read Shin's personality and Kumiko's reaction correctly), but that was her _first_ kiss. And while it began to grate on his nerves, this little bit of information, what calmed him down was this.

In playing safe, Shin had lost his chance to give Kumiko a real kiss. He (Tomoya) would be sure not to make the same mistake.

But when? Ah. There was _that_. he could be alone with her, in the garden during that.

He would dance with her, and in the garden, under the moonlight, like every feminine romantic fantasy, he would try it.

Steal a decent kiss from her. Her first real kiss. She wouldn't resist. It would fit in nicely with her image of him as her 'ideal,' after all.

He smiled wryly. Why did it make him sound like such a bad guy? Like he was the evil witch in the story, out to separate the prince and the princess, when he was the prince, originally (at least, in the supposed princess' eyes)?

In effect, he was only doing what Shin was doing. Putting out all the stops to get a desired outcome.

Kumiko. Because they were both in love with her. After so many years, he had finally accepted it, and was going to fight a worthy adversary for it.

With that resolved, he put on what he thought to be a 'pleasant' expression, and opened the door to the rooftop, to pick up a still irritated Kumiko.

While Shin made his way to meet the music teacher, to find out exactly what the buxom woman knew.

. 


	24. The North Star

Shin hadn't shown up for class. Today was the second day. After yesterday's rather short and mysterious message of "My father asked me to attend to a few things for him. I'll be back on Monday." She was getting more agitated and harassed, by the moment.

That sneak!!! He-He k-k-kissed her!!! KISSED HER!!! HER FIRST KISS!!! PRESSED HIS LIPS TO HERS LIKE IT WAS NOTHING, AND ESCAPED!!! AAAAAARRRRGH!!!

HOW. HE. DARED!!!

Her memory deviously replayed said incident-in traitorously slow motion.

Frame one: Kumiko's head, slowly tilting upward, as she inhaled Shin's soapy scent.

Frame two (focus on Shin's face): shows surprise at what she was doing and what seemed like a split-second decision to tempt his fate. A smug, self-satisfied smile flits momentarily accross his features as he puts a palm-lightly, so she both fails to notice, and so she couldn't get away, should she realize his intent prematurely-as he closes his eyes, and presses his lips _chastely_ over hers. No open-mouth action.

Frame three (focus on Kumiko's face): Her eyes fly wide open upon contact, his face slowly moves back from hers, as realization is slow to filter through her brain's mental processes. Her face shows surprise, then understanding, then disbelief, and slowly...embarrassment, frustration, and growing annoyance.

Not to mention the humongous blush staining both their cheeks, though he had a small smile on his face. Looked mighty pleased with himself, too.

And that was how Sawada Shin stole Yamaguchi Kumiko's first kiss. Which was the title of the short, sepia-colored memory movie-reel that played through her mind, just now.

(a/n: hehehe. i'm laughing while i'm writing this. inner mind theater moments ganked from ouran. too funny.)

"Sawada Shin, You JERK!!!" She muttered, in severe irritation, face all scrunched up, while clenching her fist, as 3-d looked on in surprise and morbid interest. Yankumi had been looking a bit too...irritable-more so, now than a few days ago. They thought she'd be able to work things out with Shin.

Then again...Shin being Shin must've said or done something to set her off.

And here they were, now. Paying for it. Really. They should learn to stop trying to help out, when it came to personal issues between those two. So much for doing good deeds.

"What do you think happened?" Noda asked. "Looks like things became worse. She's actually pissed-off."

"I bet you anything, Shin kissed her." Ucchi snickered. It was Minami who hit him.

"Eeeew." The others said. "We didn't need a visual."

"Well...whether or not he kissed her, Shin _did_ something, for sure, to set her off like that." Noda answered.

"It's so like him, too. He's not exactly the sort who tries to get along." Minami answered. "He enjoys seeing Yankumi pissed-off or spazzing out."

"I think Shin's skipping out for some other reason." Kuma added. "Shin wouldn't really just skip school, nowadays."

"Yeah. Cuz of her." Ucchi mentioned. "But that's why she's out of it, right? Cuz he's not here."

"Uh-huh." The others said in unison.

"Man. They're really _together,_ huh." Ucchi said, in hesitant (if not a little creeped-out) awe. "So. More or less...either Yankumi's cheating on Shin with the other dude, or she's cheating on that dude with Shin, or, She's with that dude, but she likes Shin, too, Shin likes her back, but they're not yet together-_together_."

"Seems pretty right." Minami answered. "It's still messed-up, though. Shin and Yankumi. After dumping countless cute girls. Too unreal."

"You said it."

So 3-d more or less did not rock the boat, and let their homeroom teacher fume. Even idiots knew not to touch a live bomb.

So they behaved that day, and thanked their luck that it was finally...the weekend.

She collapsed on the bed. Ugh. Today was such a long day. It was 5:30 in the afternoon. She had 30 minutes left to take a bath, and an hour to prepare, until Tomoya picked her up.

She was finally getting used to his name. Finally.

Still, she'd been worried about Shin for the last two days. Aside from the message she got from him, she didn't really know what he was doing, or where he was.

Of course, the memory of that particular rooftop episode, and that...that _thing_ he did, kept playing in her mind over and over, the detail becoming more vivid, with each playback.

She was taking off her clothes, one by one, and she lowered herself into the wooden bathtub. She closed her eyes, savoring the warm water, as she shampooed her hair, and worked her fingers in it, as her imagination wandered.

How his jacket was unbuttoned at the top. The exposed skin of his neck. The almost unsure voice that greeted her. As if he was expecting her to say something...he wouldn't want to hear.

The intense look he gave her.

Look at me. You know what I mean. it said. 

I don't want to let go.

Did she? Was she prepared to let go of his hand? To let go of Sawada Shin? Was she?

She pulled the plug to drain the water. Then, she rinsed her hair, and conditioned it, this time, massaging her scalp. She stood up, and lathered her body with soap, and scrubbed at her skin absently, as she followed her train of thought.

Was she willing to give it all up...for the prince she's always believed herself to want? Or was there another prince-and quite an unexpected one at that-that she now wanted to be with?

She turned the shower on, rinsing the soap and the conditioner off, as she did.

To give up all those quiet moments. All the afternoons-or any part of the day that they talked, laughed, bickered...or just enjoyed comfortable silence?

Could she throw it all away? Could she let go?

That warmth. His warmth...that felt delicious against her skin. Feeling his heartbeat race, beneath her palm, her fingers, although he kept a calm expression on his face.

She was towelling her hair dry, now. It was no longer dripping, but it was damp. She brushed her hair, with the same attention her skin got, while she scrubbed it, as she thought of him.

Flashes of his lips. His smile. his secretive eyes. The way his adam's apple quivered, when he chuckled.

Shin asleep. Shin, looking tired. Shin, visibly upset. Shin, whom she hadn't seen in two days. And how in heaven's name was she going to make a decision, this soon.

Her hair became more of a tangled mess. Apparently, brushing hair requires _some_ thought, not just blind action. She stopped thinking for a moment, and started to brush her hair straight, slowly working the tangles out.

And as her hair dried while she brushed it, and it began to shine under her minstriations, unexpectedly soft to the touch, she looked at her expression in the mirror.

She was in no hurry to leave. She was taking her time...and without the glasses, she looked almost...

...pretty.

Her fell shone like liquid midnight against the rosy-pink hue of her skin, which, as she touched it with wonder, was smooth and soft, as well.

She put on the dress that was laid out on the bed. The dress that Shin picked out for her.

She slowly put it on, surprised at how easily it slid onto her, how perfectly it fit her, as it clung to her in all the right places. She put the shoes on, as well.

She put on her contacts, after making sure her hair was already in place. She had opted for pearl-embellished hair clips, to keep it from covering her face. She used two thin silver bangles on each wrist, when she noticed a small, red box.

Curiously, she opened it, and read the note inside.

"Something to give you what you truly want." She read.

Inside was a multi strand silver anklet that had a constellation as its silver charm, with one star more prominent than the others.

Polaris.

She remembered that night, a few months ack, when they were out on the porch, one of those nights he stayed over. They were looking at constellations, and it was one of the rare times he had talked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"They say that if you wish on the brightest star in the sky, that wish will come true." She said.

She had expeced him to snicker. And was already preparing the glare she was about to give him, when he replied.

"I don't rely on those things." Heh. Typical Shin answer. But then, he continued. "But there's this star that never moves from it's place, though. See that?" He asked, pointing at one of the constellations. "That's Polaris. Sailors use it to navigate, because it's always at the same place. It's called, The North Star."

"Something to give me what I truly want, huh." She wondered if it really would point her in the right direction. To finally choose whom she really and truly wanted.

She was reminded of something. Wasn't it just funny.

How it was always his input that either allowed her to make the right decision, the best course of action. how it was him she talked to about everything that happened to her, or bothered her.

In a way...wasn't Shin, her North Star? And as she fingered the trinket, as she slowly attached it to her ankle, the thought of Shin being her North Star, and having him give her one. Wasn't it just like him giving himself to her?

She heard a soft knock on the door, as Ooshima Kyoutarou's voice reminded her that the Lawyer was already waiting.

She clasped the lock, gave herself one last look, and closed the door to her room, behind her.

**0o0o0o0**

Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm actually doing cheerdance, right now, which is why i haven't been able to update.

same with drabbles. i wanted to continue Snow White, but...sadly, no one liked it enough to keep it alive.

So, we're doing short segues for SWD. just to keep you entertained until cheerdance ends.

And yeah. The polaris bit was from endless love 2: winter sonata. of course, it was a necklace, there. Not an anklet.

Hehehehe. On to review replies.

To **Selyn** and **LadySafire** who enjoyed the anklet moment: _i did, too._ At first, i wasn't planning to add it, since it didn't seem like Shin to do such a thing, so I thought i'd give it a meaning, hence the polaris charm. Thanks for reviewing!

To **Selyn**: Inner mind theater that Tamaki and The twins experience when they imagine Haruhi in a particular situation.

Like the bunny outfit. hehehe. too funny.

To **acujutsugirl**: Thanks! your enthusiasm helps. i lovelovelove hearing stuff like 'can't wait!!!'

makes me feel appreciated. awww...

To **blueprincess16**: Thanks! Sometimes i don't feel so great about the way that i write, and the chapter quality goes up and down-completely different from how Blackjack7 maintains chapter quality for Growing Up Yakuza (one of my favorite stories/authors-i did add you, didn't i?)

But knowing someone gets entertained by the things i write makes me feel all happy and warm inside.

To** ilovetivo:** To be honest, i don't really like Shinohara all that much either, but it's like SybilSofiana says, in a past review-i'm aiming for a well-rounded story, and not let my ShinKumi bias run away with me-although, let's admit it. it kind of does.

Shin and Kumiko's moments are literally all over the story, while Tomoya looks cool (sort of) only once.

Ah, well. He was gonna be the main evil baddie in snow white, but that story died. Maybe i'll repost it, just to humor myself. Who knows?

Yeah. I'm a diehard ShinKumi fan presenting an UNCONVINCING SEMBLANCE of FAIRNESS BETWEEN TOMOYA AND SHIN!!!OHOHOHOHO!!!!

So,to all the people who read and reviewed, i'll be responding this way.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!


	25. On the way to the Show

Tomoya glanced at his watch. It wasn't like her to take this long. She was usually prompt, and was not the sort to make others wait.

Not that he minded. He didn't, really. He was just a bit eager to see how she looked. She said she'd already picked out a dress, when she declined his offer to provide her one, and he was hesitant, to say the least, of what choice she might've made.

He wouldn't have minded if she looked a disaster, but he was certainly willing to drop by a shop or two he'd already checked earlier, if she was open to the idea.

More than anyone, Kumiko was aware of how important first impressions are. And she wasn't exactly the sort who'd take his idea against him, should he offer to get her a diff...

She looked...beautiful.

Her hair flowed past her shoulders, just a little above her waist, held back by two pearl hairpins.

And her dress and shoes...matched perfectly. She even had a very feminine sequined handbag, which probably contained a small bottle of cologne, a handkerchief, and her cellphone.

For a change, though...she seemed to have just a hint of a blush to her cheeks...and what seemed like lipgloss...the 'watershine' kind in light pink.

Fujiyama Shizuko's doing, most likely. He silently applauded Kumiko's good sense to ask for the right kind of help.

He wondered if the dress was her idea, too.

No. From what he understood of the other woman, her choice in clothes was somewhat...provocative.

He looked around for a moment, surprised at the unnatural silence, then noticed the look on the kumi's faces.

They were staring in both appreciation and what seemed like mild shock. The Boss, though, seemed mighty pleased, and certainly approved of how she looked, and told his granddaughter so. Was there something he was missing? He decided to walk over to Kyou-san, but the moment she walked towards him, he found he didn't need to.

His throat went dry, when he saw the length of her well-formed leg, flash before him momentarily. It was tasteful, to be sure, but to an unprepared person so used to seeing her act...well...unfemininely, this sudden change was definitely not something people got used to, right away.

And suddenly, he had a _very good idea_ who picked out _this_ dress. There was only one other person, really, if it wasn't the other woman.

It was probably Sawada Shin. And as he took a secret look at the length of said leg, he noticed something catch light. An anklet? She wasn't even the type to wear jewelry. And while bracelets seemed the likeliest choice for her to make-point being the bangles she was wearing- the anklet was most assuredly Shin's doing, also.

He smiled an uncharacteristically smug smile.

Well...who was he to spoil someone else's goodwill? Why begrudge the younger man the effort, when he was the one reaping the benefits for it? It wasn't Shin she was looking perfect for, right, now, but him.

In fact, he should thank Sawada Shin, though the gesture would probably not be appreciated.

"You look lovely, Kumiko-chan." He breathed, in her ear, as he kissed her on the cheek, in front of everyone, stepping back a moment later, to watch her stammer a reply, while a real blush bloomed on her cheeks. He offered her his arm, as they took their leave.

Kuroda Ryuuichirou and Ooshima Kyoutarou watched the car speed off.

"Our Kumiko has certainly grown up into a lovely woman, don't you think so, Kyou?" Her grandfather asked. "To be honest, I've always thought the lack of female influence might become a problem, someday."

"You said it, Boss. But right now, what I'm really interesed in is what The Young Master is planning to do. He's not the kind who'd just sit back and do nothing." Kyou replied, thoughtfully. "That one's probably up to something."

A small, knowing smile graced the older man's lips, as he asked, in a tone that suggested he had something interesting in mind, if Ooshima Kyoutarou wanted to find out what it was.

"It just so happens I have one more invitation." He said, showing Kyou an ornate envelope. "Are you interested?"

Oh yes. The Kuroda men were like _gossipy old ladies_, when it came to their little baby girl, all grown up. Or they had too much time on their hands. Or this was just too good to pass up.

"Sure beats watching Wife of a Yakuza." He answered, gamely, plucking the invitation out of the older man's fingers. It was a good thing, too. He didn't know how he was going to get in, since he'd been planning to go, all along, to watch 'the show'. He was already dressed, too. "I take it, you're expecting a report when I come back?"

Kuroda Ryuuichirou nodded, as he turned to go back inside.

While Ooshima Kyoutarou went on his way to...the show.

**0o0o0o0**

Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm actually doing cheerdance, right now, which is why i haven't been able to update.

same with drabbles. i wanted to continue Snow White, but...sadly, no one liked it enough to keep it alive.

So, we're doing short segues for SWD. just to keep you entertained until cheerdance ends.

And yeah. The polaris bit was from endless love 2: winter sonata. of course, it was a necklace, there. Not an anklet.

Hehehehe.


	26. The fruits of careful planning

His slacks were a soft material that was neither loose, nor constricting. It fell straight down, to his well-polished, shoes. His light jacket fit him perfectly, too. Just like his pants, not loose, but not too snug, either. It hugged him just right to show off his strong, straight back and shoulders, as it flared just a teeny tiny bit from the waist, to show how perfectly his slacks fit him, the belt more for a sense of uniformity, than needing to keep something in place. And his shirt? It was a crisp, and freshly pressed, and was open to a little past his collarbone, that fit him so closely, it seemed to suggest just how hard Kyou san had been sparring/training with him for the last three weeks. His silver cufflinks matched the silver necktie that was confortably loose around his neck, a striking contrast to the black color of everything else he was wearing (i.e. the jacket, pants, shirt and shoes. possibly socks and undies, too!) He decided not to use hair wax to keep his hair back. he decided to tie it, the same way he did whenever it was too hot, so it kept everything but his bangs from his face.

Oh, yes. his neck was slightly exposed, because of it. It gave him a rather rugged charm, showing off a slightly relaxed, yet still formal appearance.

He looked like a stylish, young professional. Not at all a senior high school student at Shirokin.

He was listening to his father's cronies, as they invited him to join them. To say the least, they were impressed with his ideas, when they asked his opinion on a particular matter, as a silent test to see how impressive the police superintendent's _second_ son really was. At first, they wordlessly balked at the seeming rudeness of having the second son sent, instead of the eldest, although, visually, Sawada Shin certainly met the standard, and gave off a strong, confident impression, but after listening to the young man's input on various subjects, they had begun to like him, and had applauded wordlessly at this choice. They had all met the eldest previously, and while he was certainly capable, the eldest Sawada son certainly seemed more...pliable. Biddable. Easily controlled, than this one. And while a mild-mannered puppet was easier to handle, a strong leader was really what every thriving business needed, and Shin was exceeding the expectations they had set for him.

This young man had a very bright future, indeed.

Shin, on the other hand, listened to the old men prattle. He played his cards right, here, too.

He knew he was being tested. And to pass in a useful manner, he had to impress them enough to accept him, but not play all his cards and be too cocky-for them to like him. He was neither cold, nor was he overly pleasant. He held his own well enough...and that was what was important.

He glanced at the doorway, secretly, and saw them. And while the sight of her on his arm irritated the hell out of him, he held it in, and kept quiet.

If Tomoya guessed his actions correctly, no doubt the other would plan a way to get ahead. If the lawyer decided to play the same way, he'd be thinking of getting a proper kiss from her, and a secluded spot, somewhere would be perfect.

But since they were here partly for Ooedo Business...it meant that the men he was speaking with might be dealing with them, and might need to discuss things with Tomoya.

Had he impressed them more than intended, they would invite him to sit in with them longer. If he played things just right, they would exclude him politely, and take _the lawyer_, leaving him with Kumiko.

Which was why he smiled briefly, as they greeted _the lawyer_ enthusiastically.

And why wouldn't they? Shinohara Tomoya was certainly someone who met or exceeded expectations. Which was why he was careful not to underestimate the older man. He took one step back, as they greeted each other, and caught up, until they invited Tomoya to discuss business with them, and Shin waited as he heard the excuse _the lawyer_ was sure to give-hence Kumiko's presence.

She, in turn, was proudly announced by him, and was introduced as the Ooedo Group representative. His date.

The other men were familiar with her grandfather, and thought to test her as well. This brought a secret smile to both Tomoya and Shin's lips, though it annoyed Shin that his pride in her was something he and _the lawyer_ had in common.

Needless to say, Kumiko passed, and gained a few more admirers delegated into the "It's a shame Kumiko-chan wasn't born a man" club.

A club Tomoya and Shin would never think of joining.

So, at the moment _the lawyer tried to extricate himself from business, _the others suddenly had the inspiration Shin was hoping they'd get.

"If you're worried about Kumiko-chan, I'm sure young Sawada, here, can entertain her for a little while. He's very well mannered and charming. He's the police superintendent's-"

Tomoya and Kumiko didn't really hear the rest, because their attention quickly snapped to the "charming young man" in question, at the mention of his surname.

They saw a tall, well-dressed, raven haired young man, who stood politely, quietly, a step away from them.

"We're pleased to introduce Sawada-san, attending as his father's representative." they both heard.

Tomoya and Kumiko watched rather shocked and dumbstruck, as he bowed politely to them, and greeted them formally, as they were introduced.

Shin had mentioned an older brother to Kumiko. Tomoya knew from the reports he gathered. Neither was sure who it was that stood before them.

Was it Sawada Shin, or Sawada Akira? Tomoya, taking no chances, decided to play safe.

"Since you've mentioned that young Sawada here is quite impressive, why not invite him to join us?" He asked, cordially.

"We thought of that also, but this is quite...private." They answered, meaning: Ooedo Business. No police.

Shin, knowing exactly what was meant, gave _the lawyer_ a small, knowing smile, as he said (with a bit of forced charm, i might add)

"Besides...you wouldn't want Yamaguchi-san be left alone, would you? Hardly proper for a lady."

Shin was inwardly choking at his manner, but could not resist it the urge to stick it to _the lawyer_.

So he was jealous. What else was new? But he certainly won't allow that jerk to do anything, before he did.

This one to me. The smile said. And suddenly, Tomoya was sure which Sawada it was, he was now looking at. 

And this made Shinohara Tomoya worry. A lot. Truth be told, he'd rather Kumiko was alone, by herself.

So this was why he was so _eager_ to help his teacher out. Tomoya inwardly began to feel troubled. _Very _troubled, as the other men led him away cheerfully.

Which left Shin...alone with Kumiko, moments later.

And Ooshima Kyoutarou watching...expectantly. A big grin on his face.

**0o0o0**

Hope you liked that chapter. Heh. Cliffhanger. By the way, tomorrow's my birthday, and the cheerdance competition. But let's move on to review replies:

to **Green.on.Black:** No matter how short...thanks for the review!

to **FS.Rain**: I'm surprised people notice i actually do edits, every now and then. Good to know! Thanks for the support!

to **ilovetivo**: it was actually mentioned in a previous chapter, but yeah. that's what happened, and since you didn't know...pretty good guess! seems like some people are catching onto me! OHOHOHO!!! His dad has his reasons why he's mingling with possible yakuza supporters/members, but Shin has his own agenda. Who knows? it might be brought up at a later time-a separate story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

to **Sakura Taichou**: Glad you're enjoying the story. I hope i'm doing a good job, and thanks for the support!

to **Nimeway**: Hope i'm updating fast enough to keep you on board. Thanks for the reviews!

to **LadySafire**: Cheerdancing is what they call cheerleading competitions, where i'm from. Did this chapter answer your question? it'll hopefully get better...i hope. if cheerdancing doesn't kill me. Thanks for reviewing!

to **blueprincess16**: i enjoyed writing those parts. i just noticed, i haven't been giving Kyou any airtime...so...and doesn't a nosy grandpa just seem chou kawaii?!?!?! super cute!!!

anyway, wish me luck tomorrow, people...and if my wish comes true, maybe a happy birthday, as well!!!


	27. What it really means

She stared straight at him, unable to hide the questioning look on her face, though she chose not to ask the question that would resolve the matter.

He wondered which course of action he should take.

One thing for sure, he wasn't going to tell her unless she either asked him directly or had no other option without lying outright. Trust was a difficult thing to regain, once lost and it was not a position he'd like to experience, so he invited her to dance, and did what she thought to be the most unlikely thing for him to do: make small talk.

"I noticed the anklet you're wearing. Do you know what it means?" He asked, as a useful icebreaker.

"It's Polaris, the North Star. I was told it was used for navigational purposes, because it's always in the same place. " She said, automatically, still too busy scrutinizing his features, checking to see if it really _was _him, or not, to think too much about the question.

He was acting and talking strangely. Of course if he meant to confuse her, he would.

It was _so like him_ to try to fool her, too, the jerk.

"Ah, but it's a gift, right? From a man, no less. That accessory, like the ring, has it's own meaning." He said, in a manner that could only be described as almost secretive. His eyes regarded her knowingly, as if deciding whether or not to tell her a delicious bit of info.

She wondered what the hell was up with the way he was talking. Inwardly, it made Shin's skin crawl, to act this way.

Apparently, though, Shin's generally unknown acting skills were quite impressive.

"Anklets signify that the wearer already belongs to someone. That the wearer has a bond with someone. If you attach Polaris to it, it becomes a charm to remind the wearer that someone will always be waiting for him-or her...to return. He continued. "Shinohara-san sure is lucky to have a date like you."

He wanted to gag, despite the natural way the words spilled from his mouth.

"I-I'm not his girl, I'm-" Then she realized that wasn't the question and felt the urge to smack herself. Her mind was too occupied with surprise the meaning behind Shin's gift had given her-and all that it implied-that she misheard him. With a nervous laugh, she said;

"Uh...yeah. Date. Thanks."

That BRAT!!! _It was just like him to give her something like that_!!!

(a/n: Though Shin doesn't seem like the gift-giving sort, it's like him to do something with a motive behind it, and that's what Kumiko means.)

Yet as much as she might outwardly protest, she couldn't help but feel secretly happy at the thought...of her belonging with him.

Shin, on the other hand, chose to to take advantage of her thoughtless reaction.

"So you're available? but the anklet? If I was your boyfriend, I know I'd be jealous if you went out with someone else." He asked.

Way to go with the subtlety. He told himself. He watched her face, closely, for some reaction, and was not disappointed. She looked horror-struck. Was probably wondering how he was doing and feeling, right now. She was even squinting her eyes at him, to see if he'd give himself away. 

How stupid. She should know by now how unrealistic that was (For him to give himself away...right now, that is).

And while he detested the way he was acting, he was surprised to find how easy it was to act the part. Then again, it was better this way. It gave him more freedom to ask the questions he'd be uncomfortable asking her, otherwise.

"Technically...yeah." She said, eying him suspiciously. _Let's see how you like that_. She thought. "Are you?"

"Available? No." He answered, shaking his head slightly, in regret. She was obviously suspicious of him. He opted to push his self-disgust away by pulling her just a little bit closer, and in an almost whisper, said;

"Because I'm very interested in you. And I don't think I'll need a trinket to remind me."

And while this made her heart skip a beat, it also increased her suspicion, and felt a little offended at this. Supposing this was Shin, did he just imply, in not so many words, that she was cheating on him? They weren't even going out. Not really.

"Actually, what I meant was, if you were _jealous_." She clarified, smiling in sarcasm. She was definitely pissed off, and getting more and more suspicious.

This time, he pulled her closer, taking away whatever space there was between them, and suddenly, she noticed that they were no longer in the ballroom, but in a secluded part of the garden-quite alone-and he was looking at her with that expression.

The one She would see on Shin's face, when they were alone and _this close_. That dark, dangerous look that told her she needed to handle him carefully...that something was about to happen.

It excited her, yet gave her a feeling of anxiety.

"Maybe." He answered sofly, caressing her lips lightly, with his index finger. "I certainly hate the sight of you with him."

There it was. It was this outcome that the look in his eyes signified. That he was about to step into her personal space, to get closer and closer.

"What are you doing?" She asked, panic rising, due to his bold move. Oh. My. God. Her body was reacting. The moment she noticed a change come over him, when he let go of her hand to touch her lips, her heart was on an erratic, fast pace. It was literally slamming hard against her ribcage, and was having trouble breathing. She didn't feel like she was getting enough air-not nearly enough-and found herself almost gasping for the lack of it. His finger left her lips as his hand rested on the side of her neck, as he pressed his thumb against her chin, to open her mouth slightly. Her memory began to play back something similar-that dream she had a few nights back-in vivid detail, only this time, it was real. She could feel the heat emanating from him...or was it her? She felt feverish, light-headed, yet alert to every minute detail, her body straining against a feeling-wanting-a completion of something-whatever it was-that it had felt many times unfinished, not to mention the alarming intensity of the feeling, itself. This person was _really_ Shin, wasn't he?

The way he held her. Danced with her. Looked at, and touched her. It was all Shin. If he had the dye removed from his hair, and took off his contacts, It was Shin. Despite the complete change in attitude, and speech pattern, it was Shin's voice.

Then again, siblings of the same gender could look and sound very similar, and it was possible her body was merely responding because it wanted something-someone-and was presented the very image of it.

She heard him chuckle...so like Shin. She imagined she should stop this-whatever this was-but she was too curious and too overwhelmed by how she felt, and trying to make sense of it.

Shin, on the other hand, was not drunk, nor was he sleepy. And he had a very good idea what she was thinking. He decided not to hide how he felt for her. He had already confessed indirectly. He had kissed her. This was natural progression, and he wanted to push the envelope, as much as he could, and he was not about to wimp out. He wanted as much of her as she would allow herself to give. Who knew when an opportunity like this would present itself again?

"Baka." He answered, smiling a little, as he lowered his head to press his mouth against hers. "What does it look like?"

Now to give Shin credit, he didn't want her thinking he was his brother when he kissed her. And he wasn't about to let her think she was some loose woman to allow a stranger to take such liberties. So he answered her in a way that she would never mistake for anyone else's, but his.

Oh no. When he kissed her, she had pretty damn well be thinking about him. No one else.

She gasped as he put his tongue in, teasing her tongue a little, then sucked on her lower lip. Despite herself, a low moan escaped her, which his ears did not miss-and in fact, was waiting for, taking it as a signal to deepen the kiss.

Dammit. He didn't know how much more he could take. His mouth left hers, these thoughts swirling at the back of his mind, unheeded, as he caressed her neck, her collarbone, her earlobe with his lips in a tantalizingly slow manner.

A name falls from her lips, in a heated whisper, and chips away at the remaining semblance of self control he was trying to hold onto.

(a/n: Okay. maybe he wasn't really holding on, all that much. hehehe.)

Checkmate.

He didn't miss that, either, since it was something he wanted-desperately-to hear. With a low growl, he claimed her lips again, wanting-needing to taste them.

Those lips that called his name...and no one else's. At this moment, they belonged only to each other, alone, in their own world, no one and nothing existing outside of it.

There was nothing, but this moment.

She was reciprocating. She was kissing him back, now, pressing, running her hands up and down his chest, then the nape of his neck, as she tried to press him against her more. His left arm had replaced his right arm's hold on her, as his right hand made its way to the slit of her dress, laying his palm flat against her bare leg.

He savored the warm feel of her silky-smooth skin against his, as he cursed, inwardly.

This had to stop. Someone had to stop them or he-_they_- were...

"Kumiko-chan?" They heard Tomoya call out, as he clamped a hand over her mouth. She glared at him indignantly-angrily, realizing only now, what was happening, as they straightened up. Thankfully, _the lawyer_ hadn't found them yet.

He felt relieved at the interruption, though he hated it, bitterly.

"Yes, it's me." He said, in an exasperated tone. "You got my message, right? My father asked me to attend to a few things."

"You purposely pretended to be someone else!!!" She whispered, angrily."Y-Y-You were-We-WE were-I-I was-I-"

He thought her sputtering extremely cute, but now wasn't the time. Really.

"I'm pretty sure I told you my brother left home." He countered. "Really. Who else is my father going to send?"

"That's not it, at all, and you know it!!!" She answered back, making an effort to keep her voice low, though her ill-humor was making it difficult.

"Are you implying you completely did not recognize me?" He said incredulously (though of course, he knew what she meant, and was merely pushing her buttons. He enjoyed getting a rise out of her.) "That you would have acted that way with someone who wasn't just some stranger, but who you thought was my brother?"

She slapped him-or at least, tried to. He caught her wrist mid-swing, before actual contact. Oh, yeah. THAT attitude. THAT pattern of speech. She didn't need to ask him for clarification, now. She was finally sure it was really him.

Shin watched the emotions that clouded her face-she was strongly offended, and she'd probably kill him, or make him hurt really bad, given the chance. Okay. he had to admit. Maybe that was an extremely tactless thing to say. Considering the look on her face, he was definitely not sparring with her, anytime soon.

"Look. I deserved that, okay? But that's not what I meant. I'm sorry." In a way that was supposed to be conciliatory, but only pissed her off more, because of the expression on his face.

He wanted to laugh!!! THAT JERK!!!

"What I meant was, I had to say something to give myself away, before you were sure. That's all I meant."

"And everything else?" She snapped.

"I meant it. All of it. I _don't_ want anyone else. Just _you_. I AM jealous. I DO hate the sight of you with him. He is a lucky bastard to have you." He replied, irritably.

"You DO look wonderful." He added, grudgingly.

She watched him, closely, wondering how long Shin had felt this way. It couldn't be easy for him. At this, she had calmed down...and she wanted to tell him that Shinohara Tomoya did not have her, but she couldn't. Because it would be unfair of her to say so, for now. So she kept silent.

It was at this moment that Tomoya found them.

"What's this?" he asked, trying to keep the suspicion he felt out of his voice. The moment he saw Shin and Kumiko dance into the garden, he had been trying to extricate himself from the businessmen who requested his attention.

And to find the two of them. Alone. Together. In what would've been an interesting conversation, had he been there to hear it.

Well. Better that, than...or did he arrive too late...again?

"I was showing Kumiko the garden, since I was telling her earlier how lovely it looked." Shin answered, in a level tone.

"I told him _it_ wasn't all as great as he made it out to be." She replied, uneasily.

"In that case, although I still prefer it, let's just agree that I have poor taste, and leave it at that, shall we?" She glared at him for this _meaningful_ remark. "Anyway, your date is here, so i'll be taking my leave. If you'll excuse me."

(a/n: anyone want to take a guess what they were talking about? hehehe. There's a meaning behind that.)

Shin turned, and started to walk away.

"That's very polite of you...Shin." _the lawyer_ called, idly, over his shoulder.

Shin stopped in his tracks, and answered, without turning back. "I thought the occasion called for it-Tomoya."

"You're pretty confident, leaving her alone with me." _The lawyer_ mentioned, in that friendly manner that Shin hated, because they both knew that friendship is the last thing either of them wanted.

It didn't look like anyone was going to put a pretty face on their mutual dislike.

"Tomoya." Shin said, shaking his head, giving the older man a condescendingly smug smile. " Looks like you've never seen her macho side. Believe me, if she doesn't want anything untoward to happen between you, what _I_ think will be the least of your worries.

"OI!" She shouted. "I heard that!!!"

"Really?" Tomoya asked, dryly. "It's hard to believe that you would give up, after all the effort you put in, if she doesn't choose you."

At this, Shin turned back, and walked up to Tomoya, until only about a handspan of space separated them.

"You're not understanding something." He said tiredly. "Regardless of everthing I did, the important thing is her happiness. It's not all about me. Not all of it. Only a small part."

At this, he took a step back, and as he turned to leave, he said, in an honest tone;

"Because I wanted to be happy...with her."

With that said, he walked away, and left the two alone.

Shinohara Tomoya silently acknowledged the sheer amount of courage it took for the younger man to say those words.

Kumiko, on the other hand, couldn't help but be reminded of the _real meaning_ behind the gift he gave her. A gift she herself had put around her ankle. She wondered if he knew it wasn't lost on her.

By putting it on, had she known the meaning, it would be as if she had acknowledged his claim on her.

Then again, considering his influence over her, didn't he really own a part of her, already?

Wasn't it true, then? The _real_ meaning of the anklet?

You belong to me. I'll be waiting.

**0o0o0**

to **FS.Rain**: Hehehe. we got action, this chapter. Maybe a little too much, but that was the thread my brain followed, and here we are.

So...was it thrilling? hehehe. I thought it was. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for always reviewing! Reviews make me feel all fuzzy and happy!

to **nullgnu**: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took so long to update! hope you enjoy this one, too.

to **WindyLea**: Glad you noticed! i happen to love clothes, by the way. And the occasion really called for it! Thanks! input is always lovely to receive.

to **selyn**: no worries. reviewing isn't an obligation, although more reviews would probably inspire a person to write, the lack of it can also do the same. frankly, i'm not sure which motivates me more. although i often wonder if people really do like the story when there aren't that many.

Of course, as previously mentioned, i'm pretty aware i don't always write that well. There's that.

But thanks for sticking with it through the good and bad chapters! and reviews will always be appreciated! Thanks!

to **blueprincess16**: hehehe...hope we keep you entertained, well enough till the end! Thanks!

to **Sakura Taichou**: Muahahaha!!!! I meant to do that!!! OHOHOHO!!!!I'm glad you're having as much fun reading it, as I do, when I write it! Thanks for the feedback!

to **Nimeway**: i can imagine. I enjoyed watching Lord of the Rings, one after the other, more than watching it one at a time, when they were movies. It's more satisfying that way. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really enjoy it!

to **acujutsugirl**: isn't it tho? hehehe...thanks for the review!

to **ilovetivo**: even if it's short, it makes people feel good knowing someone out there likes it enough to drop a comment. Thanks!

to **TaleWeaver**: I can imagine Kyou wanting popcorn, too. I guess this chapter also works as to why Shin wasn't really that scheming, because he already had a gameplan, and while simple, it seems to work!

I've got a humongous crush on both Jun and Shin, tha anime/manga character. He is just too hot!!! Thanks for the feedback!

to **LadySafire**: I do my best! Thanks for always reviewing! Glad to know you're entertained!

to **BlackJack7**: Thanks for reviewing! It's been a while since you've reviewed, and i'm glad to hear from you! The way you write is really impressive, and it makes me want to try harder. Thanks a lot!

TO the people who greeted me, thanks for the birthday wishes! As for the cheerdancing, I don't know if we won yet, but we'll see. In any case, we're almost at the end, and I'm so happy there are people who really do enjoy the story.

So again, thanks for the support, and i hope I can improve on my writing to better satisfy the people who do take their time to read the stories.


	28. Waking up from the fairytale

There was an awkward silence between Tomoya and Kumiko, the moment Shin left.

Tomoya, for his part, didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask her so many things. To talk to her. To see if there was any damage done, due to this minor altercation with Shin...or the time alone those two spent.

To see if he had completely lost, or if he was to be given a chance.

Kumiko, on the other hand, was speechless, because of a lot of reasons.

Tomoya had caught her alone with Shin.

Just the two of them...looking mighty suspicious.

Then that whole...uh...disagreement between them...over her. It was just too uncomfortable-if not _unreal_.

It seemed to stretch for an eternety, though it had only been a minute or two, and they stared at each other, unsure of what to say.

Tomoya took the initiative.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this. To be honest, I've never really felt that comfortable with him." He said.

"I know." She admitted, humor creeping a little into her voice, as she remembered the disgusted face Shin would make, everytime she talked about the lawyer. "He's never really liked you. Gets all huffy and annoyed when we-" She slapped a hand over her mouth, shocked at what she almost said.

She almost told Tomoya that She talked to Shin about him!!!

"You what?" Tomoya asked, almost hesitant to hear what could be a _much too interesting_ answer, yet curious, all the same.

"W-W-When the subject comes up. We-_I_-talk about you, sometimes." She admitted, uncharacteristically.

With this, (and a silent sigh of relief) Tomoya took her hand, and slowly pulled her in, putting his arms around her.

He held her. Pressed his cheek against her hair, and just held her.

"Hey. It's alright." He said. He could smell the wild berry scent of her shampoo, as he took a deep breath, and willed his jealousy away.

Slowly...slowly, she relaxed in his arms.

Kumiko, on the other hand, felt awkward at first. It just seemed so wrong for her to be in another man's arms when someone else had kissed her-someone she had kissed back.

What if it felt the same? What if she started feeling for Shinohara-sensei those conflicting feelings that Shin brought out of her?!?!?!

She felt his firm, warm arms envelop her and felt...

Nothing. Compared to the complex swirl of emotions she went through with Shin, this was just...pleasant.

It was familiar. It was warm. It was wonderful. It was comfortable...but her heart still beat in it's usual steady pace.

If she had to describe it, it was like an old, worn out blanket that she didn't want to let go of because she'd had it for so long, and she had been through so much with it.

The same way she had just been too used to the idea of being in love with Shinohara Tomoya, that she failed to understand what it really was that she felt for Shin.

This, with Shinohara Tomoya, was the kind of warmth you felt...for a family member.

Like a brother. Or a really close male friend. Or a favorite teddy bear.

And while she still felt a little happy-giddy-silly, when she saw him, she was okay now, when he wasn't around. She no longer felt the need to see him. To hear his voice. To feel his warmth.

The past 2 weeks flew by so fast, yet with a start, she realized that almost each day, in the past two weeks, the one person she couldn't wait to see, despite the more than adequate amount of time they spent together, had always been one person.

That same person who annoyed, harrased, pissed off, comforted, supported, made fun of, and helped her.

The only one who would provoke her, whatever mood she was in. The only person to bring her back, every single time.

Sawada Shin.

You belong to me. I'll be waiting.

And wasn't he damn presumptuous and smug about it.

Of course, it was true, too. Damn his arrogant hide.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, and raised her eyes to look at him.

And when he looked down to meet her gaze, something in Shinohara Tomoya twisted.

It stabbed him, and it squeezed his heart, till it wanted to explode.

And, with great effort he kept the gentle smile on his face, and betrayed nothing of what he now knew.

It wasn't him. He wasn't the one.

Her eyes were clear, and resolute. She finally understood what it was he really meant to her.

He wasn't surprised. One of the reasons's why he didn't want to get too close to her in the first place, before, was because he had always suspected that she was mistaking her fondness for him for love. It simply wouldn't do to take advantage of it, despite his growing attraction to her.

He played her fairytale prince. And now, she had woken up.

Just like Sleeping Beauty, who opened her eyes with a kiss from her true prince.

"Shinohara-sensei...Tomoya, I-"

He cut her off, pressing his lips lightly against hers.

At that moment, although he knew it was unlikely, Shinohara Tomoya wished she'd just look undecided. confused. something. any sign that there was still room for him in her heart.

But while she looked surprised at his actions, the answer remained the same. She never was one to disappoint.

She stared at him, surprised yet silent, as he slowly drew back and let her go.

How should she tell him?

And for a change, it wasn't Shin who solved this problem. Not Shin who saved her from this situation. Not Shin who gave her the graceful 'out'.

"It's okay. I know." He whispered. "Now, isn't there somewhere you want to be?"

It hurt. He wasn't going to pretend it didn't. It tasted bitter and vile, and it made him want to gag, but to spare her feelings, he kept it in, bravely, and kept his smile in place.

He could no longer fight, because, knowing Kumiko, when she had decided something, it was final. There were no doubts, no questions.

The woman who stared back at him, did not belong to him.

The finality in that realization was quite depressing. It ate at his heart slowly. But he lost. And he wasn't the kind of man who forced their feelings onto others.

After all, he might've wanted to be happy with her, as well...but it was just as Shin said.

It was her happiness that was important. And he wasn't the one.

So he let go. And he went back to just watching her from a distance.

_He watched her_, as she returned his smile with one that asked for apology and understanding, as she nodded, and turned away. _Just like this_. Taking quick, brisk strides as she made her way out of the garden, to look for the one she chose.

He touched his own lips, as they tingled, with the memory of even such a brief contact. The way she said his name. He had kissed her before she continued, because he didn't want to ruin the memory of the kiss he wanted (no. not really the kiss he wanted, but the only kind he could push himself to give her).

A memory he would never forget.

**0o0o0**

PS: If anyone wants to read a funny version of the Sleeping Beauty remake-Gokusen style, please check out my other story, Sleeping Prince handsome. (Shameless plugging, I know.)

I just noticed that the two times I wrote intimate moments for Tomoya and Kumiko, (the one where he takes her to school for the first time, and this chapter) they actually work.

This is disturbing me. I was only supposed to give an appearance of equality between shinkumi and tomoya, but...ugh. it's actually a little heartwrenching and cute.

i hate it.

anyway, on to the review replies!!!

to **Tsunami**: Thanks! hehehe. glad you're still reading ! -

to **WindyLea**: Thanks for being interested enough to spend that much time, just to read and review!!! Stuff like that really makes me happy!!!

to **Sakura Taichou**: Thanks for reviewing so enthusiastically! What can i say? It catches!!!

to **ilovetivo**: thanks for the support! i'm pretty amused at the hidden meaning, too!!!

to **LadySafire**: Your comment is too funny. I can see that gravestone, too!!! Thanks for the review!!!

to **velvetwilight**: thanks! although it's ooc for Shin to talk like that, i figured, if he was planning to confuse her anyway, to make her doubt it was him, it could be fun.

it made him seem more like Ootori Kyouya from Ouran. Ehehehe. Glad you liked it, anyway.

to **Faith Slays**: Don't worry. The lawyer just let go. but he'll be skulking around, though will have very little if almost zero chance for WAFF moments, i promise. Thanks for the reviews!

to **Green.on.Black**: i've been wondering how to get around to it, and this is how it turned out. i'm glad you're still enjoying the story! thanks for the support!

to **AuburnAutumn**: an extremely belated HAPPY BIRTHDAY to you!!! Thanks for the support and encouragement! I really appreciate it.

to **blueprincess16**: yeah!!! Shin/Kumiko is like one of my 4 favorite pairings. way up there with Xelloss/Lina from Slayers, and Elle/Gau from Shadow Skill, and Kyouya/Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club. When it comes to those pairings, i've got a one track mind!!!! Thanks for reviewing!

to **Khitten**: Thanks for the review! It really encourages people to hear that others love their stories. For future reference...i am a girl. obvious, huh?

to **FS.Rain**: yup. We're exploiting that anklet for all it's worh!!! OHOHOHOHOHO!!!! And yes. it was Kumiko he was referring to. It's my favorite part of that chapter. That, and that minor lq they were having, while Tomoya was looking for them. Thanks for the support. it really matters!

to **Nimeway**: i will have to agree, 100. Hence this chapter. ehehehehe. Thanks for reviewing!!!

to **Crazy-Fairy**: if his jealous moments in the anime/manga/dorama are anything to go by, I get the feeling Shin is really possessive.

Isn't it just cuuuuute? Thanks for the review!

Well then, people. I'm sorry I took so long before I updated, but here it is, and I hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you for always reading and reviewing!!!

And Stay Tuned for more!!!


	29. Talk

Shin leaned against the railing of the balcony to relax his still-jangly nerves. He didn't really want to know what was going on with those two, right now. He didn't know Tomoya well enough to guess what the Lawyer would do, in this situation.

So he walked away, and looked for a place he could calm himself down.

He could still hear the music faintly from up here, but thankfully, this place was empty of people. To begin with, his real self wasn't people-friendly. He was the sort who preferred to be left alone.

He slowly released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and sat in one of the cushioned chairs.

"So. How'd it go?" A deep, masculine voice asked.

"I thought you were watching." He replied dryly. Nothing really surprised him about the Young Chief, anymore. "Why aren't you?"

No. He really _did NOT_ want to know what might probably still be going on down there. And he wasn't about to show the older man just how agitated he really felt by asking about it.

"Didn't have to. Show ended a few minutes after you left." Ooshima Kyoutarou answered, eyeing him slyly. He wondered if the younger man would understand what it meant.

Whether he understood or not, he looked relieved, though.

"Heh. Jus' glad I don't have to kill you. Pretty close, though. You were really pushing it."

Shin nodded wordlessly. He had to admit, he expected that of the Young Chief, but it was just too embarrasing, anyway. Really. Did no one understand the concept of privacy?

"We're still on tomorrow, right?" The Young Chief asked, as he turned around to leave.

"Ou." He confirmed. Man. He probably had to leave, as well. Sparring with the older man was always...a real workout. Definitely not for the weak. He needed to rest.

Yeah, right. Like he'd be able to sleep, after all that. Ugh. It'd probably just drive him crazy.

He heard the Young Chief walk a few steps, then stop.

"Hey, Shin."

He looked at the older man, wondering at this sudden, serious tone, and the fact that he wasn't referred to as the Young Master Red Lion, or anything foolish.

"Just keep your cool like you always do. That's why I like you. It'll be alright."

Then, the older man left.

It felt oddly comforting to know that someone understood. That someone was concerned about how he was holding up. As much as he didn't like to admit it, the Young Chief felt more like an older brother than his own had been, because while they always got along alright, Akira was too occupied with conforming to their father's ideal to really get to know him.

Up to now, he never knew how or where his brother even got the courage to leave.

Kumiko watched him from the shadows in the room the balcony extended from. She had come across the Young Chief, and was pointed to this direction, when she had asked him if he had seen Shin.

She watched him, as he stood there, looking out at nothing in particular, thinking deeply.

She didn't know what to say.

Was this even the right thing to do?

What should she do?

Well. She had to do something. And watching him like a silly, heartsick girl wasn't going to fix things.

So she stepped out and walked towards him.

She slipped her hands into his, wordlessly.

She felt him squeeze it lightly, acknowledging her presence.

"So. What's up?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" He asked in a level tone.

Knowing how he felt about her, now, she knew he must be choking on those words, though the voice was normal

"Funny. That's what the lawyer said, when he was looking at me, earlier." She answered, uneasily, since she had brought up Tomoya. But there was a point to this. Probably.

"Is this the place you should be at, then?" He asked, again, a little unsure, this time...not knowing what reply awaited him. She felt his grip on her hand tighten a little, as if reassuring himself that she was there. That this was real.

But why was she here? Had she already decided? Was she here to accept him, or turn him down? _That,_ more than anything was the cause of Shin's discomfort...and for once, they were both aware of it.

"It's...the place I want to be...I think." She replied. "No. This is where I want to be...now."

This seemed to comfort him a little, but then this outcome was not the problem.

"So...the problem is whether or not you _should_ be here, right?"

He looked at her, a serious expression on his face, as he said those words, and for kami only knew how many times, she wondered idly if Shin could read minds, since he knew her so well. _Too well_, sometimes.

He wasn't asking her if she should be out here on the balcony, but rather, if she should choose him...for real.

"Yes."

"You're not waiting for me to offer a suggestion, are you?" He looked at her suspiciously.

Shin was met by a silent reply, as she looked at him with a goofy smile.

Dammit. This was not the time to joke around, and she was trying to act cute.

It was having the opposite effect on him.

"This is a serious issue between us. Please don't tell me you're expecting an unbiased opinion out of me." He muttered, as he tried to hold on to his temper. The goofy smile wavered a little, then returned. "You _must_ be joking."

He let go of her hand, and started to leave, when she turned, and put her arms around him.

He stopped.

Maybe because this was the first time this had ever happened.

That she was holding onto him, not the other way around.

That she was the one who wanted to find a way to make this work (even if it meant asking him), and not just be conveniently oblivious to his feelings for her.

That she was asking him to decide for her, instead of him, always trying to find a way to get closer.

That it was her hand, outstretched and waiting, for something she wanted.

"You know what choice I want you to make. But I want you to make that choice with your own will." He said, softly. "I chose you. Everyone knows-yes, even Fujiyama-sensei, and the guys. They all know that I chose you. I don't care what other people think, or how it'll affect me or my family. I just want to make you happy. But I don't want to force you to accept me, just to make things easier for me, because it'll be harder for you. There will be people who will criticize you for being with me."

He turned around, this time, and looked at her upturned face.

"I can't calculate exactly what you'll lose, if you do, and I don't want you to get hurt because of it...because of me. All I want is for you to be happy. But only _you_ should know for sure if what we could have is worth what you might lose, by choosing me...so I can't make that choice."

And though he wasn't the sort to say a lot, the truth was...he was tired. Tired of always keeping everything in. it's been a long two years, and this was it.

He just wanted to tell her how he really felt.

"Shin...I..."

He put a finger on her lips to keep her from talking, and pressed his own, lightly against them, taking his finger off at the last minute.

"Tell me, when you've decided." He said, pulling back. "We've got one more week, before I graduate and move to Tokyo to prepare for college. Hell, you've got as long as you like."

"What if it takes years? What if I never make a choice?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Baka." He said. "Just because I'm waiting for an answer, doesn't mean it'll change things."

He put her haind against his chest.

"That's where you are. That will never change. I don't want anyone else." He answered.

"Besides...where have I always been?"

Right there, beside her. Always.

"Shin." She whispered in surprise, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yes. I know how disgustingly sappy that sounds." He drawled, rolling his eyes. "But it's true."

He looked at her, and saw that goofy face that she usually had on, when she felt emotionally moved...like she was about to cry. Snot was beginning to peek from under a nostril, and she was sniffing suspiciously.

It was ruining the effect of what she was wearing, and he couldn't help but feel amused.

Then again, this messed-up side of her was one of the things that he found endearing about her.

She looked stupid, sure, but each emotion on that silly face was real, sincere and true.

Undignified. Certainly not cute, but...well, okay. It was cute in its own funny, twisted sort of way. A way that probably wouldn't suit anyone but her.

"So." He asked, putting an arm over her shoulder, as she abused the handkerchief he handed her. "What would you like to do? I'm sparring with Kyou-san tomorrow. You want to stay, or do we take you home?"

"I really wanted to dance with you." She mentioned, thoughtfully.

"Your nose is dripping." He pointed out smugly. She stepped on his foot.

He refused to dignify it with a sign of pain, or amusement. It hurt, though. He sure as hell wasn't picking shoes out this kind of footwear for her again.

She sniffed once, and wiped her nose with the hanky, and handed it back to him.

"Here." She said, gruffly, holding it out to him.

He eyed it warily. "What's that for?"

"It's yours." She sniffed. "Don'cha want it back?"

"Not now. No." He answered. She wondered if he'd say more, but apparently, Shin was done talking...much. And things were back to normal.

A playful gleam flashed in her eyes, as she gave him an impish grin.

"Aw...c'mon. You know you want to. You love me. You probably have a mini-shrine in my name, glorifying my WIT, GRACE, and BEAUTY, OHOHOHOHO!!!!"

Thankfully, there was still some distance between them and the general populace, and this display went pretty much unnoticed, though Shin wanted to smack his head against a wall, half-annoyed, half amused at this remark.

"Right. Sure I do." He said, humoring her, as she glared at him, recognizing his comment for what it was, as he took the hanky from her, and stuffed it into his pocket.

And if it was true (whatever she shrine she claimed he had-and he wasn't admitting there _was _one!) he made no effort to deny it, though his tone suggested there wasn't but one never really knew with Shin.

Well...okay. It was about as impossible as it was for pigs to fly, yeah, but the whole world could've thought the same concerning the probability of Sawada Shin falling in love with Yamaguchi Kumiko...and vice versa. But he did. And so did she. And as Tomoya and the Young Chief looked at the 'almost-couple,' each from their own respective vantage point, they knew they made the right choice.

Tomoya noticed that this time, the sparkle in her eyes were sincere. The Young Chief smiled at the soft expression in her student's eyes, where previously there was only strong determination, and maybe, just a little lack of faith in how things worked out.

They were dancing, and everyone had stopped to look at the two, obviously happy people who seemed oblivious to everyone else, but each other.

One of the older businessmen they had met, earlier, tapped Shinohara Tomoya on the shoulder.

"Don't be jealous, young man. Sawada will bring her back."

Tomoya put on his diplomatic smile, and it didn't really mater if anyone understood the reply.

"He already has."

Review Replies!!!

AuburnAutumn: Yeah! if you guys have the time to review, I'm going to have time to reply, to show my appreciateion. Fair, don't you think?

I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the support!

kamirenchu: I guess I'm a bit late, i'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. The epilogue will be in a few more days, so please stay tuned, and thanks for the feedback!

to Tsunami: Awww...that's really sweet, and it makes me feel all warm and happy and appreciated! Thanks for the support!

to Crazy-Fairy: Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! thanks for the review!

to Nimeway: Ah, the path to true love, sometimes hurts. but i'm the author, mwehehehe, and it'll always be shinkumi in my world!!! OHOHOHOHO!!!!your input is, as always, appreciated!

to BlackJack7: i know you've said it a lot, but i like hearing from you, because i'm a fan of the way you write. that new story you wrote was also damn good!!! hope you enjoy this installment, as well, and thanks for the review!

to LadySafire: sorry for the long wait, and thanks for the sentiment. i'm glad you like the story and how it's turning out. the last chapter will be up soon, and i hope you stay on until then!

to blueprincess16: yeah. i know what you mean. and if you noticed, it's actually an unconcious reference to sleeping prince handsome. hehehe. thanks for the review! Please stay tuned, till the end! and don't sweat the typo. we're all like that, sometimes !

to WindyLea: It's not the end yet! This chapter isn't the end, either. There's an epilogue, due in a few days. I look forward to your thoughts, and thanks for reading!!!


	30. no reminder needed

The last week of school was moseying on along the way lazy days usually do: slow and idyllic. There was some excitement over the fact that the entire 3-d class will be graduating, but Yamaguchi Kumiko waved it away in good humor. She had always known her boys could do it. 3-d, although excited about graduating, were more engrossed in planning for the graduation trip they wanted to take with everyone.

It would be the last trip they would be taking as a class. Who knew when they'd be together again, with all the others?

Shin, on the other hand, was spending the last week at the Ooedo's. Nobody thought this strange. Those who knew what went on between the two, knew nothing much was different, those who were blissfully unaware, were just so used to seeing those two together, Shin, being Yamaguchi-sensei's second-in-command, that they thought nothing of it.

Of course, these people were either very stupid, dense, or naive. In a way, it wasn't really cause for concern, since, nothing out of the ordinary does go on. (And if something _did_, much to the victorious crows of joy from the ShinKumi community, it would be none of their business!!! hehehehe)

When met by sly looks from the music teacher, or Shingumi, though, he would just roll his eyes, ignore them, or sleep. Always the best way to deal with them, anyway-and when asked, Shin, admits he wants to spend time with the kumi and her grandfather.

That's the excuse he's sticking with. (Though everyone knew what his reasons were.)

Apparently, though...no one buys it. Not even Kuma. And the sly looks, and evil jokes continue.

Until, of course, 3-d's 'fearless leader' gives his 'loyal men' a quelling look.

Then, the snickering, and the sly looks and jokes continue...discreetly (or as discreet as 3-d can ever hope to be...which, let's admit, isn't much. To Shin's dismay.)

The trip, it was decided, would be held that very saturday, after they graduate on Friday. And things were pretty much set.

Until, finally...Graduation.

It wasn't as long and boring as everyone expected. It was an emotional moment for 3-d's "Yankumi," since her boys would now be moving on to either college, or apprenticeship at some skill-related shop. After the emo moments had dissipated, though, each student left with their parent/s.

Much as the others wanted to take their leave of their fearless leader...he was nowhere to be found.

And each third year-even the ones from 3-d wore a secret smile, that day, as they left.

After all, there was only one place Sawada Shin could possibly be, today, at this moment.

Probably waiting for someone. And no one wanted to interfere.

Because this moment was...special.

Sure enough, as Yamaguchi Kumiko opened the door to the rooftop, there he was, back against the wall, head lolling forward, seemingly asleep.

"Oi, Sawada Shin. It's your graduation. Aren't you going home to celebrate?" She asked, sitting beside him.

He raised his head slowly and covered his mouth as he yawned, heavy-lidded eyes, turning it's gaze onto her. "Yeah. Maybe for an hour or two, then I'll be coming back. Tetsu's making hotpot, right?"

Apparently, he knew the kumi was going to prepare something for his graduation.

It didn't even surprise her. There was little Shin didn't know, when it came to the kumi. Damn it. Always sticking his nose into everything.

"I assume, since I've already graduated, you're not here to bring me back to class." He noted, sleepily.

He stood up to stretch his limbs. He reached a hand out to her to help her stand, though.

And it still surprised them both, how these little gestures have such an impact, though they were doing it often enough.

Holding hands, that is. It was always accompanied by a warm feeling that made them a little more aware of the other's presence.

"I-I w-wanted to give you something. As a graduation g-gift." She stuttered nervously.

Hoh. This was something important. Few things ever got her that way. He raised an eyebrow in askance at the small box she held out to him. He took it wordlessly, and opened the box.

His heart stopped...and it was taking a near-miraculous effort on his part to keep his temper in check...and not to scream and cry, like some sissy-girl.

It was the anklet he had given her.

"What's this?" He asked in a tight voice, his grip on the silver box, tightening.

"I've decided. I don't think I'll need that anymore." She answered. He took a deep breath.

"Oh, really." He wasn't really asking, and the tone dripped of sarcasm. Someone wasn't happy, and it was showing. He was slowly unclasping his hand from hers, but she refused to let him, and held onto them firmly.

It was beginning to hurt a little, but what the hell? His heart was breaking. Physical pain was the least of his worries.

"I don't think I'll need a trinket to remind me." She clarified, her gaze, not breaking contact with his.

What did she say? 

"I said, I don't think I'll need a trinket to remind me. Not anymore." She repeated, giving him a goofy smile.

Did he just say that out loud?

"Yes." She answered, a smug smile spreading accross her face.

Fsck. (thankfully, he had recovered enough, and this last bit was _not_ said aloud.)

He took the anklet and put it back where it was, a week ago.

"What are you doing?" She asked, eyeing him curiously.

"You might not need it, but it makes me feel good seeing it there." He said, in a mighty self-satisfied tone.

"You might as well put a sign on my forehead that says 'Shin's' on it." She grumbled. (of course, she thought this show of possessiveness rather cute, though she didn't say it.)

"Hn." He replied idly.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" She asked, getting irritated by the second.

Of course, after seeing the arrogant smirk on his face, her temper had already snapped.

Oh yes. Now, She was on 'devil-mode.'

"Sa-Wa-DA!!!" She warned, eyes blazing.

"The way you look at me, they're gonna know, anyway. The anklet's a bit more discreet." He replied.

"W-W-WHY YOU!!! I'VE NOT SAID IT YET, YOU KNOW!!!" She sputtered, indignantly. Really. The expression was just too comical, it made him want to laugh.

"I haven't, either. Guess we're even." he answered, the bored tone he was using grating her nerves further.

The jerk was now strolling towards the door, leaving her behind.

OOOOOH!!!! THAT BRAT!!!! HE WAS GONNA GET IT!!!

In three quick strides, she was right behind him, and as she grabbed his shoulder, he turned around, put his arms around her, and presssed his lips to hers.

And yes. just like always, the sun was just setting. Only this time...this was real.

No hidden agendas. No hesitations. Just the two of them.

She closed her eyes, drinking in that clean, soapy scent of his, and marveled at the soft and warm pressure of his lips against hers.

He lifted his head a few seconds after, and whispered softly;

"I love you, Kumiko."

He held her close, her head on his shoulder, her hands against his chest.

"No games?" She asked quietly.

"No games." He confirmed.

"Sure it's worth it?" He asked, still unsure. Still wanting to hear her say it.

"Yes."

"I love you too...Shin." She added.

She loved the way his name sounded, when she said it.

She wasn't the only one.

They stayed like that, for a few more minutes, before they started to head back.

Shin, to meet his parents. Kumiko back to the kumi.

Then again, that was fine. Since The Young Master Red Lion was coming home later on...to her. To them.

To the Ooedo...and their Ojou.

At the nearest ramen shop, though...4 boys' curiosity were finally satisfied.

"Eeew. I told you we shouldn't have gone up there." Noda muttered.

"At first I thought it was a good thing we followed, since there was a big chance she was gonna dump him, but EEE-Yew." Minami said, thoroughly troubled.

"Of all of the things we could've seen...we just _had_ to see _that_." Ucchi added.

"C'mon, guys. At least, Shin's happy. So's Yankumi." Kuma pointed out.

"He better not take her to the graduation trip, though." Minami mentioned.

"DUDE!!!" The other 3 complained, horrified at the thought.

Then again, as much as they seemed to protest, the truth was...they were happy.

Because like any loyal friend, Shin and Yankumi's happiness was all they wanted.

And yes. Unbeknownst to Shin, they were showing up at the Ooedo's later...to celebrate.

After all...friends didn't keep secrets, right?

Kumiko chose to keep this little tidbit to herself, and smirked.

She hoped the four boys survived it.

A/N: So, this is the end. It was quite a long ride, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. If I had to ask for something, it would be for every person who enjoyed this story, to review this last chapter as a sort of commemoration/parting gift for it.

This is the longest story I've written. The one I enjoyed the most.

And I hope I can write more stories that will make people laugh or feel what we make these characters go through.

I hope that I can write better, in the future to satisfy all of us.

Me, and all of you who were kind enough to read and review, especially those who were persistent enough (for some reason) to review all the chapters. It helps writers grow.

Again, thanks a lot!!! It really means a lot to me!!!

Review Replies!!!

Light side of Chaos: thanks for the love and support. I hope that you find this last installment as enjoyable as the rest of the story. I hope I made a decent ending for it! Thanks for reviewing!

to Nimeway: geh. to be honest, i feel sad it's ending, too. I wish I could write more of it, but, oh well. Here we are.

But there will be more stories. And I hope the next ones will amuse and entertain you just as this one did. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It is always much appreciated. !!!

to Tsunami: thanks for always reviewing. I really do appreciate the support, and I hope you enjoy this last installment!

to BlackJack7: Thanks for the feedback, and the cookie!!! I can scarecely believe it was this long, and somehow I don't want it to end, yet. I wish it could go on, but if it did, it would probably deteriorate.

This is the longest fic i've written, yet. And the one I enjoyed the most. I hope you laughed as much as I did, while I wrote it. Your stories make me laugh, too. I still smirk over Kyou not wanting to be sissified, every now and then. i don't even need to re-read it. I remember the silliness, in its all its glory!!!

As for Kyouya...I really wanna go with the Jekyll/Hyde idea, but I have yet to read the book. mew. Thanks for all the support! It really means something!

to LadySafire: i must admit, that the thing about Shin and Kumiko's relationship that I love the most-whether it be manga, anime, or dorama, would be their dynamics. how they argue, how they annoy each other...how Shin reacts to Kumiko, and vice-versa. Which is why I try to put in funny moments, that dissolve into waff moments. (please note the word 'try' . i'm not sure if i succeed or not, but i hope i do! )

because I really think that's how they'd be like...and it's cute, in a not-too-mushy sort of way.

Lets admit it. Shin and Kumiko probably cringe at the idea of 'mush.' hehehe. and so do i. (though I secretly like it. it's like a guilty pleasure. hehehe)

to silentemotions3: yeah. i kinda wish there was a gokusen 3-with Jun Matsumoto returning as Sawada Shin!!!! Awwww!!!!! i love it!!!! SHINKUMI FOREVER!!!!

but me as a director? It's going to be twisted! hehehehe. thanks for reading and reviewing, and also for the flaterring recommendation.

to naniek: It's okay! I'm just glad that you enjoy reading it. After all, people who write stories do so, not just to satisfy the need to write (for some) but also the want to put something across; whether it's laughter, or a lesson learned or something.

i'm glad you liked this story, and thanks!

to blueprincess16: I enjoyed the reviews. Glad you enjoyed the stories. Sorry I can't update drabbles (which in truth, are not really drabbly in nature, hehehe), because I need to get a new copy of the anime. I lost the ones I had. geh. so i don't know where to start.

But it makes me really happy that you're enjoying the other stories, as well. !!! Thanks for tuning in!!!

to Green.on.Black: awwww...thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed this story. I certainly enjoyed writing it. I'm glad I'm not alone! OHOHOHO!!! Thanks for the support!!!

to Sakura Taichou: here it is. not that long, right? hope you enjoy this last installment, and thanks for the reviews!!!

to WindyLea: well...considering the fact that this story lacks a lot of structure, i had to do it, sometime. hope you like the ending, and thanks for reviewing!!!


End file.
